Enroque
by Madoca
Summary: ¿Qué tan bajo pueden llegar a caer estos personajes? A saber, un médico clandestino, un informante y un guardaespaldas… Sí, de momento, esos tres han logrado captar toda mi atención, ¿y la suya? –Tsukumoya. [Contiene: Shizaya].
1. Prefacio

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#0**

* * *

Miró los pasillos como si estuviera buscando algo, probablemente a uno de sus compañeros. Le dio un vistazo al interior de un par de aulas antes de optar por encaminarse al final del corredor.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Y, mientras ponía los pies sobre los peldaños, creyó escuchar gritos: unos de miedo y otros de rabia. Todos ellos retumbaban por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la azotea, lo encontró.

El joven miró pasmado a su amigo apoyarse en el barandal y con un semblante que delataba su emoción. La imagen en conjunto resultaba extraña para quien conociera de antemano a esa persona que decía amar a todos los seres humanos por igual...

Aun si para ello los orillaba a sufrir y cometer atrocidades.

Shinra Kishitani no dio aviso de su presencia y optó por contemplar a su amigo. Absorto, éste había formado una amplia sonrisa que, a diferencia de las adoptadas en ocasiones pasadas, no parecía delatar que su dueño tuviera malas intenciones. En realidad, parecía sentirse feliz.

Quizá la palabra correcta para describir su expresión fuera que se hallaba por completo embelesado por lo que fuera estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

—Creo que amo a ese monstruo que tenemos delante —murmuró aferrando el enrejado con sus dedos. Se había puesto de puntillas, aunque era capaz de ver perfectamente desde su sitio.

Shinra no mostró que aquella declaración lo sorprendió. Hasta ese momento no había adivinado lo que hacía Izaya en los periodos libres o cuando decidía ausentarse.

Se acercó al enrejado y, en efecto, no tardó en dar con Shizuo Heiwajima. Una vez más, entre alaridos el Monstruo de Ikebukuro estaba empleando su fuerza para lidiar con un grupo de estudiantes que, pese a los rumores, seguían empeñados en acosarlo.

Izaya contempló detenidamente las facciones de Shizuo cuando desprendió un poste de luz.

Shinra permaneció en silencio antes de atreverse a preguntar:

—¿Lo amas como amas a cualquier otro?

El aludido no se molestó en entender el por qué de la pregunta.

Izaya se volvió y en su rostro no había la menor señal de que segundos antes se hubiera encontrado disfrutando de sentirse un "observador imparcial" o, en otras palabras, un dios.

—No. No lo amo del mismo modo —dijo con voz calmada. Luego rio suavemente—. Por eso no lo permitiré; no le daré cabida a este problemático sentimiento. Elegiré entonces sentir odio y no amor —Izaya se dispuso a marcharse de Raijin.

Después de todo, faltaba poco para que se convirtiera en un informante.

Faltaba poco para que en su palma pudiera tomar a Ikebukuro y a su gente.

—¿Orihara-kun?

El arrebato de Izaya se fue tan rápido como hubo llegado.

—Olvídalo, Shinra —Izaya se encogió de hombros y se obligó a no ver nuevamente a través del enrejado—. Creo que ahora me siento más interesado en conocer quién es la leyenda urbana de la que todo el mundo habla. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? Creo que la llaman El Motorista sin Cabeza.

Shinra lo siguió y, por unos instantes, pensó en el error que cometió hacia un par de años atrás.

 **Años después, en el interior de un almacén**

Con aire tranquilo, el guardaespaldas avanzó en dirección al centro del lugar.

Mantuvo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón como haría de encontrarse trabajando por las calles de Ikebukuro. El informante llegó a pensar que con tal actitud era posible que se decidiera por fumar pese a lo singular que era su actual situación.

Cuando llegó al lado de Izaya, el guardaespaldas se detuvo y pareció no darle mayor importancia al pequeño grupo de personas ahí congregadas (sin contar a sus subordinados), las cuales habían forzado aquella reunión. Sin embargo, sabía que aquellos tres pares de ojos no los perdían de vista en ningún momento; los que eran rojos fueron los que menos le gustaron y los que le recordaron a los de una serpiente prefirió ignorarlos.

El informante alzó el rostro, pero no logró decir nada. Sólo dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando volvió a su postura inicial; con las manos en torno a su abdomen, se encogió en el suelo sin dejar de notar que Shizuo lo taladraba con la mirada, al igual que hacia el resto.

Al tiempo que pensaba en la ironía de la circunstancia, notó también los fuertes olores entremezclados del tabaco y de la lluvia que había empapado el traje de camarero.

—¿Shizu-chan...? ¿Qué...? —dijo cuando el guardaespaldas, con excesiva lentitud, se arrodilló frente a él para después tomar sus manos entre las suyas y obligarlas a cerrarse en dos puños.

Así, las manos de Shizuo envolvieron con firmeza las del otro.

Izaya Orihara no fue capaz de reprimir un grito. Un grito tal, que incluso Shizuo Heiwajima se estremeció y se obligó a rehuir de su semblante afectado.

Aun así, terminó por romper los huesos del informante.

El chasquido de los nudillos rotos resonó en el interior del almacén.

Y tanto el hombre como la mujer de rostro maquillado, y que se mantenía de brazos cruzados al otro extremo del sitio, sonrieron, complacidos. Haruna Niekawa había sonreído desde antes de la llegada del Monstruo de Ikebukuro, así que se limitó a permanecer inmóvil.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Dejaré esto por aquí, en caso de que alguno lo encuentre de interés ^_^ ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. 1ra Pte - 1

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#1**

* * *

El informante de Shinjuku, Izaya Orihara, contempló la cabeza encapsulada de Celty.

Y así fue como lo encontró Namie; su jefe, de pie frente al librero y con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda, no apartó su atención ni por un instante. Permaneció en completo silencio y con sus ojos sobre la cabeza y, quizá, "memorias", de la transportista.

La mujer no interrumpió a Izaya. En su lugar, dejó sobre el perchero su bolso y paraguas, y luego se dispuso a preparar el té.

El informante miró, centímetro a centímetro, y sin dejar entrever sus pensamientos, a la transportista. Al cabo de unos minutos, desvió su atención y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Namie pareció esperar alguna explicación por parte de su jefe, pero éste no se molestó en saludarla. Se dejó caer en su silla ejecutiva y al momento empezó a escribir en su ordenador (ocasionalmente le daba uno que otro vistazo a la puerta de entrada).

Namie bufó y, tras depositar una taza de té al alcance del informante, se dirigió a la segunda planta para ordenar los archivos encargados por éste.

Transcurrió una hora, en la cual Namie solamente se dedicó a catalogar y mover, de un lado a otro, gruesas carpetas y, como pudo ella comprobar, Izaya se mantuvo conversando en dos salas de chat diferentes e investigando en diversas páginas electrónicas quién sabe qué. En realidad, salvo por su abstracción de hacía rato y la falta de sus "irritantes" monólogos, el informante se portaba como siempre.

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, dando débiles golpes con los nudillos, Namie dejó las carpetas y se apresuró a permitirle el paso al recién llegado.

El informante alzó una ceja, mostrando así su incredulidad.

—Nii-san —musitó la gemela, adelantándose al centro de la estancia. Debido a que desde muy temprano había empezado a caer una fina llovizna que amenazaba con transformarse en un aguacero, la joven traía puesto un impermeable de color verde oscuro. Al igual que su abrigo, la capucha del impermeable estaba adornado con un par de "orejas".

—Kururi —dijo Izaya a su vez. Apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y junto sus dedos en actitud pensativa. Luego se puso de pie y se acercó a la sala, como si quisiera ver con mayor detalle a su inesperada visita.

Izaya no se sorprendió cuando su hermana se atrevió a rodearle con sus brazos, en un tímido y desesperado gesto.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a Mairu? —preguntó Izaya con semblante impasible, lo mismo que su voz.

Desde su sitio, Namie observó con curiosidad a los hermanos Orihara.

Izaya sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kururi. La gemela se estremeció ligeramente.

—Supongo que decidirás acompañarme —dijo él sin mover su mano. El tono que utilizó le hizo saber a Namie de su convicción. La mujer buscó entender aquella actitud de parte de esa persona que ella definiría como sumamente "insensible".

—¿Kururi? —insistió Izaya.

La joven no dio señales de asentimiento. Sin brusquedad, se apartó de su hermano, tal vez buscando encontrar segundas intenciones en su expresión relajada y, hasta cierto punto, cínica. Pero no pudo discernir qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y tampoco creyó interpretar sus palabras como muestras de impaciencia. Su hermano únicamente la miraba detenidamente. Kururi le sostuvo la mirada y así reparó en el matiz rojizo de sus ojos.

Kururi e Izaya sabían, o de eso se convencieron a sí mismos, que la reunión tenía lugar por ser el más lógico recurso del que disponía la gemela, de tal modo que Izaya no se extrañó por la muda petición de su hermana, y ésta hizo lo propio: no se conmovió ante la aceptación de Izaya.

—Nii-san...

Izaya le dio un vistazo al librero y luego encaminó a su hermana a la puerta.

Con rapidez, el informante se vistió con su abrigo y tomó el paraguas que había traído consigo su secretaria.

—¡Dejo el cuartel a tu cargo, Namie-san! —gritó antes de salir del departamento.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Kururi y Namie intercambiaron su asombro.

 **-o-O-o-**

Durante el trayecto, Kururi no habló salvo cuando se veía en la necesidad de devolver el saludo de los conocidos con lo que se toparon durante la "recolecta" de información. Aunque Izaya no expresó nunca sus motivos, Kururi se dio por enterada de que transitaban lugares que rara vez eran frecuentados por el Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Kururi, pienso que todo aquel que nos viera y no supiera cuál es nuestra naturaleza, se diría que ha visto a dos personas que van por ahí, sin preocupaciones, sólo disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. Y ¿por qué no habría de pensarlo siendo que salta a la vista que somos familiares? —soltó de pronto Izaya con tono animado.

Kururi miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, pero no habló. Se dio cuenta de que había anticipado de alguna manera las palabras de Izaya.

—Hace tiempo, antes de que optaras junto con Mairu a convertirte en un "ser humano libre de flaquezas", me pensé capaz de evitarlo, ¿sabes? —continuó diciendo Izaya sin importarle la actitud de su hermana—, me dije: "En cuanto tengas la oportunidad, irás con cualquiera de las dos y la forzarás a mostrar quién es en realidad." Ahora me doy cuenta de que las subestimé o, quizá, de que me ensalcé a mí mismo, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Honestamente, crees que es posible la existencia de un ser humano ideal? —profirió una risilla.

Izaya no esperó réplica alguna, pero decidió no decirle más a Kururi. Y ella se alegró en sus adentros. En cualquier caso, ella sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano opinaba sobre la decisión que ella y Mairu tomaron hacía ya varios años atrás.

El informante habló con Simon (y rechazó con cortesía un panfleto del restaurante ruso), con un par de estudiantes de Raira, con la Jinete sin Cabeza y con otros más a través de su teléfono celular. En algún momento, Kururi se preguntó el por qué su hermano había preferido salir a las calles de Ikebukuro en lugar de averiguar el paradero de Mairu desde la comodidad de su hogar. Sin embargo, optó por no decir nada, como era su costumbre.

 **-o-O-o-**

A la distancia, y recargados en su camioneta, Kadota y compañía se percataron de la presencia de una extraña pareja que caminaba en absoluto silencio: el informante de Shinjuku andaba por la calle con la actitud descarada de todos los días y a su lado iba su hermana.

Mientras Erika y Walker murmuraron entre dientes un discurso que exasperó a Togusa (quien tenía un mayor interés en prestar atención a lo que se comentaba en la radio), Kadota se detuvo en notar el parecido de los hermanos Orihara.

Sin mediar palabras, Izaya y Kururi se perdieron de la vista de todos cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina. Kadota entonces decidió frenar el jaleo que estaban armando sus compañeros.

Sin apresurar el paso en el callejón, Izaya leía en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Casi parecía sentirse aburrido.

Kururi pensó que su hermano no tardaría en preguntarle sobre lo que sabía de la "desaparición" de Mairu (algo que, sin duda, era necesario), pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, la joven pensó que eso no sucedería. Luego de dar un traspiés y ser sujetada por Izaya, se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a su hermano conforme se adentraban en la red de callejones, al igual que hubiera hecho de estar con su gemela.

A Kururi no le gustó la expresión de Izaya aun cuando no logró entenderla e, instintivamente, se sacudió a su hermano.

Izaya esbozó media sonrisa.

—Uno de mis contactos me ha informado de un dato útil.

Kururi asintió con la cabeza e Izaya ensanchó la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron un par de metros antes de que Izaya decidiera detenerse. Ante ellos se alzaba un edificio desvencijado, como todos los que había por esos lares.

Sin ser capaz de disimularlo, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kururi. Sintió a las manos de Izaya apoyarse sobre sus hombros y luego el informante las ocultó en su abrigo y pareció inspeccionar el edificio.

Para estos momentos, la lluvia era de tal intensidad que era necesario alzar la voz para dejarse oír.

—Quédate aquí. Iré a dar un vistazo —dijo Izaya, aun con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo (antes le había entregado el paraguas a Kururi). Silbó en tono bajo antes de adentrarse en el edificio. Su hermana lo observó bajar por las escaleras con actitud despreocupada. Ella, en cambio, llevó ambas manos al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón y les dio un vistazo a los alrededores.

Kururi dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás y luego corrió.

—Lo siento mucho, hermano. De veras lo siento, Nii-san...

La gemela no se detuvo. Y, al igual que siempre hacia su hermano, no se permitió traslucir sus sentimientos. O lo intentó; si él era capaz de reír para protegerse, ella podía llorar para imitarlo.


	3. 1ra Pte - 2

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#2**

* * *

—¿Eh?

—Sigue. ¿Por qué has dicho que eres tú quién lo está matando?

—No pienso que he logrado entenderlo del todo. Esas fueron sus palabras... o algo similar. Siendo honesto, no tuve ninguna idea de a qué se refería sino hasta hace poco. Y, sí, ahora pienso que esa maldita pulga tiene razón. Pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—No lo sé... Tal vez pueda serte útil. Por eso, sigue. ¿Luego qué sucedió?

 **Semanas antes. Calles de Ikebukuro, 15:19**

Heiwajima Shizuo le dio una honda calada al cigarro mientras permanecía de pie bajo el toldo de una tienda para resguardarse de la lluvia. Miró rápidamente la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y esperó con paciencia el regreso de Tom y Vorona.

En vista de que su traje de camarero ya se encontraba estropeado debido a una pelea matutina contra un hombre que se rehusó a pagar sus deudas, el guardaespaldas se planteó dar una vuelta por la cuadra. Después de todo, debido a su mal temperamento Tom le pidió que aguardara en el sitio mientras él y Vorona continuaban con el trabajo encargado para ese día. Siendo ese el caso, Shizuo pensó que contaba con al menos media hora libre.

Así, el guardaespaldas empezó a caminar sin dejar de fumar. Con aire meditabundo, anduvo un par de metros hasta que la vio: Kururi Orihara estaba de pie, en una calle próxima. La niña también se percató rápidamente de su presencia y pareció titubear antes de atreverse a darle alcance.

A Shizuo lo extrañó la ausencia de Mairu. Luego pensó que cuando veía a las gemelas no pensaba de inmediato en Izaya. En esta ocasión tardó un poco más de 20 segundos para hacer rechinar los dientes. Sin embargo, fue capaz de sonreírle con sinceridad a la gemela cuando la tuvo cerca.

—Shizuo-san... —musitó Kururi.

—Kururi —dijo Shizuo a modo de saludo. Tan pronto como abrió la boca para preguntarle por su hermana, Tom y Vorona saludaron a su espalda.

—Kururi-chan —saludó Tom. A un tiempo, la mujer inclinó el torso—. ¿Y tu hermana...? ¿está entrenando?

La niña miró a Shizuo tan fijamente que éste llegó a sentirse incómodo.

—Eh... ¿ha sucedido algo? —preguntó mientras restregaba la colilla de cigarro con la punta del zapato.

—Mairu... llevaron... no sé... dónde...

Tom y Shizuo se miraron sin entender del todo sus palabras. Eso, hasta que repararon en su semblante acongojado.

—¿Por qué se han llevado a Mairu? —intervino Tom. Tanto Shizuo como Vorona posaron sus ojos sobre Kururi a la espera de una respuesta.

—No lo sé —terminó por decir en susurros—. No lo sé... varios hombres...

A sabiendas de que con el paso de los años siempre deseaba encontrarlo más repugnante, Shizuo estuvo a punto de soltar que, sin duda, todo era culpa de la Pulga, pero calló al pensar que eso no tendría sentido. A Izaya Orihara en realidad no le importaba nadie más allá de sí mismo. Incluso era capaz de ponerse en la mira con el propósito de obtener la satisfacción de observar a los humanos o eso alguna vez le había comentado Shinra (luego de ese comentario, Shizuo había roto la mesa en la cual tenía apoyados los brazos).

—¿Sabes dónde está? —volvió a preguntar Tom.

—S-sí.

—Oh, pues entonces supongo que... ¿podríamos ayudar? —dijo Tom dándole un vistazo a Shizuo.

—Nii-san... —empezó a decir Kururi con timidez. Era evidente que temía presenciar una mala reacción por parte del guardaespaldas. Afortunadamente, Shizuo se limitó a ensombrecer su mirada y pasarse la mano por detrás del cuello.

Kururi hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Creo... creo que Mairu está con Nii-san.

—¿Shizuo? —murmuró Tom dándole un vistazo a su amigo. A su lado, Vorona permaneció en silencio, estudiando la reacción de todos los presentes.

Con la atención de los tres puesta sobre él, Shizuo no supo cómo responder.

—Yo... yo...

El guardaespaldas cerró ambas manos en dos puños.

—Lo siento. Yo... yo no puedo hacer algo como eso —dijo, dándose cuenta de que logró sentirse satisfecho por no dar inicio a sus rabietas. En su cabeza, resonaba el mantra de que Orihara Izaya no merecía la ayuda de nadie y en absoluto la suya. No después de todo lo que había causado.

Kururi no insistió y para sorpresa de Tom no tardó en dar media vuelta.

—Shizuo... —empezó con tono disgustado.

El guardaespaldas lo miró ceñudo.

Bufó antes de seguir a la gemela.

De momento y quizá porque le había conmovido que alguien pudiera pensar que era capaz de sobreponerse a su odio, Shizuo avanzó hacia la temblorosa figura de Kururi. Tal vez él mismo buscaba creer que no era el monstruo que todos pensaban que era.

—Está bien, Kururi. Sólo por esta vez te ayudare. Ayudare a tus hermanos. A Mairu y a... Izaya también.

Kururi pareció tomarse unos instantes para darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras. Cuando entendió, asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Por su parte, Shizuo apartó la vista antes de darle una suave palmada.

—Ven, sígueme. Necesitamos de los demás.

La gemela asintió nuevamente.

—Gracias... Gracias, Shizuo-san.

Shizuo miró un tanto perplejo como los ojos de la niña se anegaron en lágrimas.

—Oi, oi...

Kururi no pareció escucharlo. Al tiempo que sus dedos se enlazaban unos con otros continuó llorando sin emitir ningún sonido.

Por alguna razón, Shizuo recordó en ese momento todo el malentendido que llevó a que conociera a Akane Awakusu. Sin poder evitarlo el guardaespaldas sonrió. Volvió sobre sus pasos y en lugar de posar su mano sobre el cabello de Kururi, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

—Voy a salvarlos, Kururi. Emm... gracias por confiar en mí.

Kururi levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa del Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Shizuo-san... yo... culpa...

—Ya te disculparás más tarde.

 **En el interior de un almacén, 20:30**

—Heiwajima-san —saludó la mujer de rostro maquillado. A su lado, el hombre con los ojos de serpiente sonrió como si pretendiera ser cortes. Por detrás, Shizuo contó diez hombres armados y en el otro extremo del almacén halló a una joven ataviada con un vestido rosa que, de alguna manera, resultaba muy anticuado.

Shizuo no dijo nada. Solamente siguió caminando pues le dio la impresión de que para el grupo allí reunido no era desconocida su aversión por Izaya (de alguna manera, parecían satisfechos por su presencia).

Dado que nadie pensaría en detenerlo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, llegó a donde la Pulga permanecía de rodillas. Antes de quedar a su altura, Shizuo pensó que, aunque nadie hablaba, su intervención no parecía ser una casualidad. ¿Podrían haber anticipado que, de alguna manera, terminaría dentro del almacén? ¿Acaso eso podría ser importante?

Miró a Izaya y no creyó comprender mejor la escena...

Lo que sí supo fue que, no estaba ahí de pie, frente a un magullado Izaya, por la promesa de sentirse más humano. Por el contrario, estaba ahí para darle término a más de un asunto pendiente con el informante de Shinjuku.

—¿Shizu-chan...? ¿Qué...?

El guardaespaldas logró esconder la impresión de la fragilidad de los huesos de Izaya bajo sus dedos. Se rompieron sin que él hiciera un mayor esfuerzo y, en sus adentros, no negó que aquello le brindó satisfacción.

—Aun no estamos a mano, Pulga —dijo en voz tan baja que únicamente Izaya lo escuchó.


	4. 1ra Pte - 3

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#3**

* * *

 **En el interior de un almacén, 20:35**

—Vaya, y ahora que has empezado por romperle las manos, Heiwajima-san, ¿quieres ser tú quien haga el resto del trabajo sucio? Qué predecible. Qué predecible, a decir verdad. Pero no parece que haya más remedio que aceptarlo... Ya me lo habías advertido antes, ¿cierto, Kazamoto-san? ¿Será que luego de esperar tanto tiempo por esto pueda ser capaz de resignarme? Oh, lo cierto es que he pasado un muy buen rato con ese pobre hombrecillo, pero bien que lo merecía... Sí, definitivamente se lo merecía todo... —empezó a decir la mujer al tiempo que intercalaba sus palabras con una molesta risilla—. Hace tiempo se quejó de mis modos... ¡pues le digo ahora que se mire no sólo a él sino también a su encantadora hermanita! ¿Dónde la he dejado, por cierto?

Shizuo no lograba reconocer a la mujer por más que trató de ubicar su rostro. Ella, por completo confiada, lo escudriñaba a la distancia. Una mano la tenía apoyada sobre la delicada cintura. De no tomarse en cuenta el motivo de la reunión, podría pensarse que la mujer y Shizuo vestían, en cierto modo, a juego. Él con su traje de barista y ella con un ceñido y costoso vestido propio de una boutique.

—¿No has prestado atención, joven? ¡Qué descortés! Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿quieres tomar la vida de Orihara Izaya-san...?

El guardaespaldas no tuvo tiempo de responder. Justo a tiempo logró rodear con sus brazos a Izaya y de esa manera ponerlo a salvo del repentino tiroteo.

En un principio, Shizuo fue incapaz de notar cada cosa que tuvo lugar en el interior del almacén.

Mientras una serie de sonidos peligrosos, todos muy diferentes entre sí, empezaba a ocupar el sitio, centímetro a centímetro, Shizuo se centró en llevar a cabo únicamente lo que le había prometido a Kururi.

Cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Izaya se había desmayado. Dada la manera en la cual éste se había tendido sobre el suelo, con los brazos pegados al pecho de tal modo que las manos no rozaran absolutamente nada, seguramente su desvanecimiento fue a causa del dolor. Del dolor de los nudillos rotos y no tanto por la paliza que era obvio antes recibió.

Shizuo probó llamar su nombre un par de veces, pero el informante permaneció inmóvil. La mueca que tenía era indicativo de su dolor y ésta se mantuvo aun cuando Shizuo lo cargó hasta lograr colocarlo sobre su hombro y brazo. En eso, le pareció que dejó escapar el nombre de alguien pero no fue capaz de saber claramente cuál.

Luego de ponerse de pie, el guardaespaldas miró el rostro desencajado y en igual medida incrédulo de su anfitriona:

De un momento a otro, Vorona irrumpió sobre su moto y, hábil como era, continuó contrarrestando el fuego enemigo. De la mujer, Shizuo recibió en mano un largo tubo metálico y con él fue que golpeó a diestra y siniestra a cada uno de los hijos de Saika que se aproximó, hasta producir un horroroso chasquido (fue entonces cuando el guardaespaldas no dudó que había roto una segunda tanda de huesos).

El hecho de tener que lidiar con aquel pequeño ejército de Saika le resultó un poco más difícil que cuando lo enfrentó la primera vez, pues, además de no contar con la seguridad que le brindó lucir en su momento los guantes de neblina hechos por Celty, tenía que procurar que no le sucediera nada al informante. Éste llegó a soltar quejidos cada vez que sus manos rozaban con el cuerpo de Shizuo en su intento de hacer retroceder a las víctimas de Haruna Niekawa.

En tanto y aunque sabía perfectamente que Shizuo estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos, Vorona no trató de disimular lo mucho que gustaba de perforar el hueso y la carne de aquel que tuviera en frente. Para suerte del guardaespaldas, algo captó su atención y no reparó más en las acciones de su kohai. Shizuo sabía que los gritos histéricos que resonaban por todo el sitio tenían como origen a la segunda mujer, a la cual luego acusaría de confiada y de la que temía, dada su mueca, fuera a terminar por arrancarse ella sola su propio cabello. Sin duda, ella era la que no hizo más que dar alaridos pues Haruna se hallaba riendo a carcajadas en el otro extremo del almacén, y contemplando con los ojos abiertos como platos lo que podía causar con tan solo hacer un corte superficial sobre las personas. En ningún momento pareció interesada en acercarse a nadie en particular.

La joven se mantuvo como una simple espectadora. En cambio, el hombre con ojos de serpiente ya se había dado a la fuga sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

En medio del barullo y durante una fracción de segundo, Shizuo también se perdió en observar a Walker y su fascinación por el fuego. Fascinación que ninguno de los empleados del lugar pareció sentir cuando el primero les lanzó lo que Shizuo consideró eran "bombas caseras".

Al tiempo que Shizuo, Vorona y Walker lidiaban con los hombres del interior, Tom y Kadota, a paso rápido rodeaban de regreso el sitio. El segundo llevaba sobre su espalda a Mairu. La localización de la joven al igual que la del informante las había obtenido Vorona cuando, minutos antes y desde una construcción anexa, examinó el perímetro.

—¡Shizuo! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —llamó Tom a su amigo—. ¡Vorona!

Al momento de dirigirse a la salida al trote, el olor húmedo del ambiente envolvió al guardaespaldas y por segunda vez terminó empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

Para ese momento, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo a tal grado que para otros resultaría pesada. Sin embargo, en su caso, el mantener en sus brazos al informante, aceptar su cercanía, sí que le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Aun cuando fuera llamado el Monstruo de Ikebukuro, ¡a saber, el hombre más peligroso de Tokio!

—Ya lo había dicho yo, Pulga: sin preámbulo alguno hundirás a todos los que cometan la estupidez de acercarse a ti. Eres de lo peor... —murmuró entre dientes y dejando caer a su lado el tubo metálico manchado de sangre.

 _Y la verdad es que de todos yo siempre seré por mucho el más estúpido._

 **-o-O-o-**

Al estar la camioneta en marcha, y a cada momento más alejada del conflicto, cada uno de los pasajeros, todos temblorosos por la lluvia que les había caído encima, se supieron muy tensos. Pese a que deseaban entender del todo lo que había sucedido, el silencio prevaleció durante gran parte del trayecto. En opinión de la mayoría, la única persona que podría unir las piezas era, por supuesto, Izaya Orihara.

En los asientos traseros se habían acomodado las gemelas, donde Kururi tenía un brazo en torno al de su hermana para darle así apoyo y, de cuando en cuando, le pasaba también con suavidad su pulgar por encima del dorso de la mano. Aunque la visión de los dedos de Mairu carentes de uñas, era una cuestión realmente grotesca, la joven había dejado de llorar. Y Kururi se reprochó el haber confiado sin hesitar en las palabras de las mujeres; la de ojos rojos y la de rostro excesivamente maquillado.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —preguntó Kadota girando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Aunque también le había dedicado media sonrisa a Mairu en cuanto la vio, tenía una mayor curiosidad por la condición de Izaya Orihara, aun inconsciente.

Nadie habló, pero Kadota intentó nuevamente recibir algún dato útil de quien fuera. No tenía forma de saber que a Shizuo le tenía sin cuidado lo que fuera que hicieran Haruna y los suyos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ese tío no era un ejecutivo del Awakusu? —en realidad, aquello no requería de una confirmación. Kadota estaba por completo seguro de que aquel hombre de facciones que recordaban a las de un pez más que a las de una serpiente, había sido visto en compañía de Haruya Shiki en varias ocasiones—. ¿Qué ha tenido que ver Saika...? En cualquier caso, esto ha sido, hasta cierto punto, fácil... ¿No creen que ha sido sospechoso...?

Las gemelas se mantuvieron en completo silencio y se giraron al guardaespaldas, aunque no esperaron que él entendiera mejor el porqué de los implicados. Efectivamente, Shizuo gruñó por toda respuesta, buscando excusarse, y después miró por la ventana para ver la calle por la cual transitaban. Aunque los vidrios se hallaban empañados, la iluminación de un centenar de luces artificiales le permitió reconocer que dirección eligió seguir el compañero de Kadota.

—No. Llévanos a Kawagoe —dijo Shizuo con voz firme y un semblante que no daba cabida a la menor réplica.

Aun así, Togusa intentó protestar dado el estado de Mairu y su preocupante palidez, pero Kadota no tardó en pedirle que obedeciera a la indicación. Aunque coincidía con la evaluación de su amigo, no creyó que Shizuo permitiría que lo apartaran del informante. Cuestión que sin duda tendría lugar si optaban por internarlo en el hospital.

Tom no hizo ningún comentario y procuró no juzgar a Shizuo.

 _¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho? ¿Por qué aceptaste salvar a quien dices no merece más que tu odio?_

En su sitio, las gemelas contemplaron curiosas a Shizuo y vieron en él al monstruo que la mayoría de los citadinos proclamaba que habitaba en su interior. De momento, Shizuo había dejado de apretar la mandíbula, pero sus ojos, fijos en algún punto a la distancia, destilaban rabia.

Para sorpresa de Kururi, el guardaespaldas no soltó en ningún momento al informante; lo mantuvo sobre su regazo, contrario a lo que habría esperado la gemela si tenía en consideración el odio que ambos decían sentir el uno por el otro.

Con el brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Izaya, Shizuo mantuvo puesta su atención en la ventana. Únicamente sonrió ligeramente cuando al lado de la camioneta, se situó Vorona (sentado atrás de la mujer, estaba Walker). Al enterarse de cómo había resultado todo con tan solo dar un vistazo, la eficiente asesina giró en una calle y se perdió de la vista del resto, como había sido acordado con anterioridad.

—Kururi —llamó de pronto Shizuo en tono suave, pero sin girarse a ella en ningún momento, como si, por extraño que resultara, temiera su reacción—. Te prometí ayudar a tus hermanos y eso haré. Aun así, te pido que vayas con Mairu al hospital, mientras yo lo llevo con Shinra Kishitani. Eso es todo.

La gemela no supo con exactitud que buscaba Shizuo recibir de su parte. Al instante de reparar en su hermano notó cada una de sus heridas y, cuando buscó una explicación, la mirada de Shizuo le resultó de lo más elocuente. Así que ¿pedía por un permiso? ¿por un segundo voto de confianza?

Kururi mantuvo el silencio y se limitó a dar un sólo asentimiento con la cabeza. Después de todo, pese a su mal carácter, Shizuo había logrado reprimir su impulso de llamar a Izaya con el despectivo apodo de "Pulga". Y, claro, como bien había dicho, puso a sus hermanos a salvo. De momento sólo ese hecho le pareció de importancia.

Tras llegar a tal conclusión, la gemela se forzó a desviar la mirada para contemplar al resto de la comitiva. Más de una vez, se dijo en sus adentros que debía encontrar una forma de agradecerles por su ayuda. Les daría las gracias en nombre de su familia. Por parte de Mairu, quien no tenía la energía para mostrarse risueña como siempre, y de parte de Izaya, quien nunca dejaría de protegerse a sí mismo con palabras y actos crueles.

Al cabo de un rato, la camioneta estacionó en una calle cercana al hogar del médico clandestino. Y Shizuo no tardó en salir sin mediar palabras. Únicamente le dedicó un último vistazo a Kururi y un gesto seco a Kadota. Éste, en su afán por mantenerse impasible, optó por pasar por alto los modos del guardaespaldas.

—¿Y ahora? —intervino Togusa enfurruñado. Quizá por la actitud del guardaespaldas y la falta de un "gracias" de su parte cuando había puesto a su disposición su preciada camioneta y su persona. Como si lo pensara un acto de rebeldía de su parte y dado que ya no tenía Shizuo que acompañarlos, el hombre se atrevió a prender la radio y modular el volumen para escuchar a Ruri Hijiribe.

Sin embargo, la canción que sonó por las bocinas no logró desvanecer la tensión de nadie.

—¿Ahora? Ahora vamos al hospital, al de Raira pues estudian ahí. —Decidió Kadota cruzándose de brazos y muy serio—. Mairu, Kururi, su hermano estará bien y lo mismo ustedes dos.

Kururi dejó a Mairu sostenerse de su hombro y en respuesta a Kadota formó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas apreciable. Durante las próximas horas recordaría la premura con la cual, a diferencia del Monstruo, se decidió por participar, aun conociendo la naturaleza de su hermano mayor.

Luego de ver a la camioneta doblar en la esquina más cercana, Shizuo se detuvo al pie del edificio donde residían Shinra y la dullahan. La lluvia continuaba cayendo a cantidades tan copiosas que todos los demás sonidos eran ahogados por ella.

—Estúpida Pulga, ¿por qué estás empeñado en sacar lo peor de mí? —le preguntó a Izaya en un tono de voz más bien cariñoso.

Izaya se removió ligeramente pero no recuperó el sentido. Así, el guardaespaldas suspiró antes de esbozar lo más parecido que tenía a una sonrisa. Una que no alcanzó sus ojos

—Muy bien, supongo que ya era tiempo de que tú y yo lidiáramos con el pasado. Claro, antes de todo no te quedará más opción que dar explicaciones... Y si te niegas, bueno, siempre puedo forzarte, ¿no es así?

Shizuo se adentró en el edificio a la espera de que Shinra no concluyera que ya era muy tarde como para recibir visitas. En particular, la de sus antiguos y sin duda conflictivos compañeros de clase.


	5. 1ra Pte - 4

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#4**

* * *

 **Departamento de Shinra, 22:15**

De pie junto al marco de la puerta principal, Shinra Kishitani no lucía sorprendido en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, aunque logró mantenerse en calma como todos los días, Shizuo pensó que había previsto una visita del estilo. La previó, aunque no por ello el médico dejó de sentirse menos importunado. Era evidente, dada su expresión y por la manera desganada con la cual vertió su taza de café en una maceta.

Luego de acomodarse los lentes, más por una manía suya que por una necesidad real, Shinra se detuvo unos momentos en darle una primera evaluación al estado de salud del informante. Él, a diferencia de Shizuo, estaba tiritando de frío, e incluso los dientes le castañeaban. En lo que respectaba a Shizuo, la problemática Pulga tenía ya indicios de fiebre, pues estaba caliente y resollaba con debilidad.

—Y bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿ha sido por una nueva riña entre los dos? Aunque hay costumbres difíciles de romper, si te soy sincero, Shizuo, tenía la vaga esperanza de que fueran a reconciliarse. Quizá mi querida Celty comparta mi opinión y al respecto me gustaría poder preguntarle ya mismo, pero de momento se encuentra cumpliendo un excéntrico encargo... ¡Cómo si tuvieran el derecho de apartarla de mi lado cada vez que se les venga en gana!

—Celty nada tiene que ver en el asunto, Shinra. Y en realidad tampoco es de tu interés lo que yo haga o deje de hacer –farfulló Shizuo, abriéndose camino hacia el interior del departamento y decidiendo ignorar en la medida de lo posible los aspavientos del médico.

—De interés, sí, aunque quizá no sea conveniente que meta las narices. Ven, acuéstalo en el sillón y ahórrame parte del trabajo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shizuo acató lo dicho: tendió a Izaya en el sillón y luego se alejó unos cuantos pasos hasta apoyar las manos sobre la isla de la cocina. En todo momento esperó que Shinra decidiera que ya lo había abordado con las suficientes preguntas incómodas. Después de todo, ninguno sabía cuán perdido estaba en realidad Izaya en la inconciencia. Con el paso de los años, ambos aprendieron a desconfiar en todo momento de la Pulga, sin importar las circunstancias.

Shinra acomodó sobre la mesilla el material médico que consideró sería necesario.

—Sobre mi pregunta, Shizuo...

—Ha pasado lo de siempre. Este infeliz se ha vuelto una víctima de lo que, no dudo, fue otro más de sus "juegos". Y desafortunadamente Mairu se ha visto en el medio. Bueno, tal vez eso no es del todo cierto... —se corrigió Shizuo casi al instante de terminar la oración—. Kururi me ha encontrado mientras estaba trabajando y me dijo que alguien se llevó a su hermana y luego de intentar buscarla, también a la Pulga. O eso quiere creer todo mundo. Yo no me lo trago.

—¿Mairu?

—Por lo que pude ver... le arrancaron las uñas, todas. Kadota la ha llevado al hospital.

Shinra no preguntó el por qué no habían hecho lo mismo con el informante.

—¿Y a Orihara-kun? ¿Decidieron romperle los nudillos en lugar de arrancarle también las uñas? –aventuró Shinra mientras trataba de reparar el daño hecho a su amigo. Le pronosticó una recuperación lenta y frustrante.

—Creo que lo golpearon... Emm... eso... sobre las manos... eso ha sido cosa mía.

—... ¿qué?

—¡Estaba muy encabronado con él! –intentó justificarse sin llegar convencer a nadie. Al darse cuenta y muy a su pesar, bajó el tono de voz—. He dado mucho de mi parte para salvar su pellejo, aun cuando lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo a la suerte. Pero, Kururi... Al final no pude hacerme de la vista gorda.

—Según tenía entendido, fuiste tú quien decidió dejarlo y no al revés –apuntó Shinra con una expresión que alardeaba de saberlo todo—. A mi parecer tendría que ser Orihara-kun el único ofendido en este cuadro, para variar. ¿No te lo advertí? Aun cuando se fuerza en aparentar lo contrario, no conozco a nadie que tenga un corazón tan frágil como el suyo... Se romperá sin más en cuanto se llene hasta el borde de amor u odio. Tú eliges qué será...

—¡Joder! ¡No fue así como sucedió! Además, ¿qué demonios importa eso ya? Para que lo sepas, fue Izaya quien... ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera sé por qué me tomo el tiempo de darte explicaciones. Limítate a curarlo y nada más. Mientras más pronto esté de pie, más pronto podremos olvidarnos del lío que ha montado —exclamó testarudo como mula.

 _Me das explicaciones quizá porque lo necesitas._

Shinra soltó un fingido suspiro ante los continuos arrebatos de Shizuo. ¿De hallarse presente, Celty sabría cómo manejarse con él de manera más eficaz?

Seguramente, pensó.

—Si Orihara-kun está de acuerdo, puede quedarse aquí durante unos días. Te lo digo en caso de que decidas venir a visitarlo.

—¿Y por qué haría algo como eso? ¿y cómo cojones eres tú capaz de soportarlo siquiera? —gruñó Shizuo, sin dejar de secarse el cabello con la toalla que Shinra había dejado a su alcance. Al terminar y con el pelo alborotado, la dejó caer en el suelo sin mayores miramientos. Su ropa empapada, al igual que la de Izaya, había dejado un rastro de agua a lo largo del corredor, pero de momento le daba lo mismo.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. No tengo ganas de anticipar lo que podrían o no hacer luego. ¿Si los sentimientos de Izaya no han cambiado, qué? ¿Te resultaría extraño? ¿Qué hay de ti? —le dio un vistazo al rostro del informante—. Y yo, yo lo soporto porque no creo ser mejor que él, así de simple.

 _Él cree ser capaz de amar a cada ser humano con el que se topa, y yo estoy enamorado únicamente de alguien que no se llamaría a sí misma ni por otros como un ser humano._

—Lo nuestro fue un error, Shinra. Y de eso ya hace tiempo que pasó. Claramente yo no pedí por ningún sermón tuyo –señaló Shizuo luego de no poder explicarse la repentina muestra de fidelidad del médico hacia Izaya. Nunca había sido desconocido para él que ambos se consideraran amigos, pero tampoco ignoraba lo egoístas y crueles que podían llegar a ser en su afán por cumplir sus deseos. Tanto así, como el propio Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Eso es una forma de verlo. Y, no, no han pasado tantos años como quisieras. Piénsalo, Raijin pasó hace tan sólo una vuelta de página o así lo siento yo. Pero tienes razón. Nadie le rompe los nudillos a una persona si no es porque siente odio. En fin, si decides esperar mientras lo atiendo, tal vez quieras ducharte. Y, por cierto, soy médico y sabrás que fregar el suelo no forma parte de mis tareas –mencionó en tono desenfadado, antes de volverse a Izaya.

Shizuo soltó un bufido. Luego de inclinó para recoger la toalla.

—Oye, Shinra, se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? –no pudo evitar preguntar, antes de optar por encaminarse al pasillo y aceptar la oferta de un baño para luego vestirse con ropa seca.

—Sí, se pondrá bien, aunque sin duda lo has dejado fuera de combate durante unos cuantos meses. Alégrate, por algún tiempo no tendrás que perseguirlo por todo Ikebukuro.

—Sí que me alegra oír eso.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

 _Es una verdadera lástima que Izaya no pueda ver la manera descarada con la cual mientes. Sin duda, lo encontraría como algo digno de su interés. O eso es lo que él diría cuando en realidad estarías abriendo heridas viejas._

Sonrío con tristeza.

—Ah, qué descuidado de mi parte. Casi lo he olvidado. Shizuo, me siento muy curioso, pero tú tienes la culpa por no haber seguido frecuentándome cuando era debido. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? ¿Mejorando?

—¿Cómo estoy? Bien, normal. No hay nada que decir —respondió Shizuo apartando la mirada, ciertamente incómodo y un tanto incrédulo por la pregunta—. Sigo siendo un monstruo con fuerza sobrehumana —dijo reprimiendo una mueca y girándose con brusquedad.

—Bien, eso me parece muy bien.

Ante la sonrisa sincera de Shinra, Shizuo bajó la mirada. Se sintió de golpe avergonzado por su mal genio y, por ello, dio las gracias de que Celty no estuviera en el departamento.

—Limpiaré el pasillo –murmuró con resignación.

Mientras permitía que el médico trabajara y él lograba calmarse de poco en poco con un rápido baño, el guardaespaldas notó que tenía uno que otro cardenal además de cortes por toda la espalda. Sin duda todos por cortesía de los seguidores obligados de Haruna y Saika.

Tras aceptar las prendas de quien supuso fue un antiguo paciente de Shinra, las cuales por cierto le sentaron mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, limpió el piso. Y mientras lo hacía y por petición de Shinra, ahondó lo más que pudo en detalles sobre su pequeña incursión de hacía rato.

Luego se marchó. Se marchó después de permanecer unos pocos minutos viendo a Izaya, sin saber si lograría pedirle perdón o perdonarlo algún día.

—Shinra, cuando la Pulga ha ido a por Mairu, ¿fue un acto bondadoso...? —dijo sin pensarlo, ya con un pie fuera del departamento. Consideró ir al hospital de Raira para ver a las gemelas y, si acaso se daba la oportunidad, para reconocer los servicios de Kadota y compañía.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que sí. Y sé muy bien lo que dije, pero, Shizuo, cuando se trata de Izaya Orihara sólo hay dos cosas que puedes hacer: o no esperas nada, o esperas siempre lo peor. Así no sufrirás y te ahorras decepciones. ¿Qué más podría yo haber hecho?

Shizuo no supo que pensar de sí mismo cuando notó que, muy en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de que el médico estuviera equivocado.

Al verse a salvo de ser observado por terceros y aun cuando el sonido de los pasos de Shizuo aun llegaban a él, Shinra se permitió mostrar una expresión lúgubre. A su espalda, las gotas de lluvia continuaban golpeando con insistencia los ventanales. Como si tuvieran intención de romperlos.

 _A mí también me gustaría saber la razón que tuvimos para simpatizar con alguien que no es más que una bomba de tiempo. Je, pese a todo, no querría saber que cometí un error. Ahí está mi respuesta, mi razón, o eso creo..._

 _Izaya, ¿qué tan mal habremos actuado? Valió la pena, no me cabe la menor duda, pero el resultado no será diferente de lo que pudo haber sido._

Shinra se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego se sacudió de hombros.

 _... ¿Qué cosas digo? Era eso impensable y no creo que pudiéramos haber encontrado una manera de sólo aceptarlo..._


	6. 1ra Pte - 5

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#5**

* * *

—Orihara-kun, sin importar lo que vio no creo que Shizuo tenga la menor idea de lo que ha pasado, o nadie que no seas tú si me lo pienso dos veces. En cuanto te sientas mejor, ¿no querrías aclararme sus palabras? —dijo Shinra al tiempo que continuaba recogiendo el material de curación, pues pensó que Izaya no querría ver el instrumental sucio.

Mecánicamente, Shinra se pasó un brazo por la frente perlada de sudor. Le había tomado al menos tres horas dejar en la mejor forma posible las manos del informante y no hubiera negado el hecho de que moría por presumir una nueva técnica que tenía por objetivo reducir lo aparatoso del yeso y de las soldaduras tradicionales.

Pese al estado del informante, Shinra quiso también contar a grandes rasgos lo que había oído de boca de Shizuo. Al principio, de Izaya sólo recibió pequeñas señales que pretendían hacerle saber que le quedaba un poco más claro el cómo había llegado a parar a lo del médico. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de que Izaya estaba recobrando la lucidez, se mostró amable y esperó a que su amigo buscara ser quien retomara el hilo de la conversación.

Bajo efecto de más de un fármaco contra cada uno de sus malestares, Izaya se acomodó con excesiva lentitud en el sillón, logrando con éxito reprimir sus quejas. Ahora que Shinra había obrado su magia, y aunque notó al instante que tenía fiebre, el dolor se había vuelto soportable y apenas fue capaz de no felicitarlo luego de mirar detenidamente sus manos. También agradeció para sus adentros el que le hubieran quitado de encima la ropa húmeda y en su lugar le hubieran prestado un gastado, pero cómodo conjunto deportivo.

Aunque se sabía menos desorientado a cada segundo que transcurría, pasó otro poco ahí tendido sobre el sillón, clasificando lo que había debajo de cada venda y gasa, antes de lograr reunir las fuerzas necesarias para tratar con Shinra un asunto que los atañía.

—Conque Shizu-chan no tuvo ni la menor idea, dices. Ja, ¿en verdad lo encuentras novedoso, Shinra? –quiso burlarse, pero no rio por los golpes recibidos en los costados—. Ese imbécil difícilmente puede comportarse racionalmente como para también comprender nuestro pequeño problema. Sobre lo que pasó, no pienso que necesites enterarte de nada más de lo que ya te han contado. De hecho, estoy tentado a pensar que han sido eventos aislados y éste último no ha sido más que un contratiempo. ¿Mucha coincidencia? Tal vez, lo reconozco, pero así son las cosas.

—Eso lo decido yo –aclaró, tendiéndole un vaso de agua—. Más de uno se ha jugado el cuello por ti. ¿Cómo es posible? No me lo explico, si quieres saber mi opinión.

El médico tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

—Me parece justo. Pero más pronto que tarde verás que no estoy equivocado; Mimizu sólo buscaba saldar cuentas pendientes conmigo. Hum. Tal vez ella prefiera que la llame Earthworm –en esta ocasión, Izaya rio suavemente, en parte para ahogar una protesta luego de sentir a un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—Bonito mote.

—En realidad, le va bien. Mientras fui su huésped, no ha podido evitar alardear cómo lo planeó todo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo ha de ser un mar de lágrimas, todo por el instinto fraternal de Kururi. Al final, resulta muy difícil rechazar por completo a la familia. No es mi caso, pero es la norma.

—Eres un pésimo hermano.

—Y, aun así, de vez en cuando recibo muestras de lealtad de su parte. ¿Quién eres tú para echarles en cara su actitud hacia mí? Tú pecas a menudo de lo mismo.

—Algo que sin duda lamentaré.

—No lo dudo. En cualquier caso, Mimizu no disponía de los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo ella sola... ¿cómo llamar a todo ese teatro lamentable? ¿su empresa? Recursos que ahora no son más que sacos de huesos rotos, gracias a Shizu-chan. Luego del incidente que terminó por forjar nuestra enemistad, Earthworm recurrió al grupo Awakusu. Bueno, lo correcto sería decir que a uno de sus ejecutivos, a uno bastante bien posicionado. Su nombre es Takaaki Kazamoto y he oído por ahí que lo apodan el Pez y razón tendrán.

—¿Y qué motivos tendría un ejecutivo de la mafia para querer asociarse con ella? —preguntó Shinra con una expresión que dejaba bien en claro que desconfiaba de las palabras del informante. Mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo, se cuestionó si debía tratar de bajarle otro poco la fiebre. Aunque seguía el diálogo, de un momento a otro Izaya daba la impresión de que se desmayaría de nuevo.

—Pues, aunque lo dudes, ella no se calló nada, nada de nada. Kazamoto-san accedió a prescindir de sus hombres a cambio de favores sexuales. A su vez, ese par prometió entregarle a Haruna Niekawa lo que siempre deseó y cuyo paradero era desconocido: al maestro Takashi Nasujima. No sé bien si habrán cumplido con esa parte del trato, pero, a decir verdad, ni a ti ni a mí nos afecta. Lo que llamó mi atención es sí acaso Shiki consintió todo eso...

—Pues en vista de lo pasado, tendría ya que preocuparse por ese tipo de cuestiones —comentó Shinra, ligeramente molesto y señalándolo con el bolígrafo en ademán acusatorio—. Por otro lado, Orihara-kun, ¿pretendes que me crea que todo lo que me has dicho lo sabes porque te lo contó esa mujer, sin más? No soy idiota y, a diferencia de los demás, a mí no me engañas. Te recuerdo que acordamos decirnos la verdad. Para mí no se trata de un juego.

—Yo te he contado los hechos tal cual se dieron y lo que hay detrás de sus actos sólo podría tratar de explicarlos haciéndome conjeturas. Aquí va una: no podré salir a jugarme la vida porque Shizuo ha decidido cobrarse una vieja disputa. Te he dicho todo lo que sé y Shizuo te contó el resto. Une las piezas si puedes —respondió sin parecer ofendido en lo más mínimo. De hecho, parecía estar disfrutando de la charla—. Esa mujer habla incluso lo que no. Si la conocieras no dudarías de mí. La primera vez que me "secuestro", no hizo más que parlotear, cuando yo esperaba que se limitaría a torturarme (cosa que, en retrospectiva, le hubiera resultado más conveniente). Aprendió en parte de sus errores, pero aún le queda un largo camino. Y sobre ti, Shinra, sólo te diré que, es precisamente porque me conoces perfectamente o lo consideras así, que actuamos como lo hicimos. Tenlo en mente.

Shinra dio un manotazo a un banquillo próximo a su asiento, sin lograr que Izaya se inmutara. ¿Cómo era capaz? De momento, sintió envidia.

—¡Nadie puede saber de eso, Izaya! Si de alguna manera mi adorada Celty...

—Tendrías que tenerte más fe, Shinra —lo interrumpió Izaya con media sonrisa—. Después de todo, no fue tu amor por Celty lo que nos ha llevado a estar en esta mala situación, ¿o sí? Y, resulte como resulte, aplaudiré tu decisión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, has faltado a mis expectativas y por ello aún sigo muy emocionado. Lo admito. Pensaba yo que no eras más que un títere controlado por la transportista. Siendo tal el caso, no me arrepiento de nada...

El médico no replicó y apoyó la mano que ya escocia sobre su pantalón. Ante su evidente falta de confianza, Izaya se forzó a incorporarse y encarar a su amigo. Sentado y sin dejar de temblar, los ojos de Izaya resultaban inquietantes y dejaban entrever su naturaleza retorcida.

—Shinra, escúchame bien: como suele decirse, me aseguré de que tu nombre ya no esté en las actas. Tengo a una persona muy capaz lidiando con cualquier posible contratiempo que pudiera presentarse. Y si acaso tienes curiosidad, te diré que, como informante, a veces resulta más eficiente que yo, aunque de verlo no lo admitiría jamás. Aun así, tú eres el médico clandestino; asegúrate de que Mitamura-san no logré hacer memoria. El otro... el otro no será más un problema, de eso ya me he hecho cargo –a causa de su debilidad momentánea, hizo una pausa, antes de seguir. El aire solemne con el que habló Shinra lo notó de inmediato.

—Si de alguna manera mis precauciones fueran a resultar infructíferas, yo asumiré toda la culpa. Lo haré aun cuando la decisión que tomamos fue un mutuo acuerdo, ¿cierto? Ah, Shinra, te advierto que no volveré a portarme noblemente, ni siquiera contigo. Tenlo bien en claro durante la próxima ocasión en la que necesites ayuda. La de cualquiera es mejor que la mía, si bien ésta nunca será desinteresada. Así son los humanos.

 _Lo tuyo no fue confianza o lealtad, fue sólo un acto de fe y desesperación, a partes iguales. Aun así, siendo mi único amigo, espero que no lo tengas que pagar muy caro. Y si te soy sincero, yo tampoco tengo la menor intención de morirme tan pronto._

—Izaya tú no pretendías ayudarme.

—Eso te lo concedo y lo mismo te digo yo. Pero, por hoy, dejemos el asunto en paz. Me siento muy cansado y sobra decir que también adolorido, bastante adolorido. ¿Qué se supone que haré con las dos manos rotas? Monstruo imbécil, ¿no le bastaba que antes me patearan y...?

—Una, en realidad, la otra se ha salvado por muy poco. Está bien, voy a pensar que es posible confiar en ti y por hoy no voy a insistir más, pero hay algo que tienes que saber. Y ya veo yo que lo mejor es que sea por mí que lo sepas.

—Ah, ¿de qué se trata?

—Tiene que ver con Mairu. He recibido una llamada de Shizuo por que ha ido a verla y quizá también se tomó la molestia de mentir y decir que lo hizo en tu nombre. Pero, lo importante de todo es que, al final, creo que la gente si mejora luego de un fracaso.

Al entender a qué se refería y el motivo de su mención, Izaya palideció.

—Eres en verdad peligroso. ¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí? Si ya me han causado mucho dolor por este día, ¿por qué no? Otro poco ya no puede sentirse. A veces me pregunto qué tanto te conozco —Izaya colocó ambas manos sobre su estómago—. Me gustaría poder reírme, de veras que sí. Como todo el mundo últimamente, eres cruel, Shinra. Y lo digo yo, y eso, aunque reafirme mis ganas de observar a los humanos, nunca podría ser algo positivo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Por eso somos amigos. Lo somos aun cuando no deberíamos —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Izaya se giró de lado para no tener que ver más a Shinra. Ahogó un segundo escalofrío cuando le colocaron una toalla húmeda sobre la frente.

—Bueno, si corriéramos el riesgo de caer, me adelantare como tantas otras veces, haré una concesión y no te arrastraré conmigo. No puedes pedirme nada más —llegó a decir, a punto de caer rendido.

 _Aunque temo replanteármelo. ¿Qué más da? No debería darle más vueltas de las que debo, pues es la fiebre la que habla y no la cabeza. Ya me sentiré mejor por la mañana... Me sentiré de nuevo como Izaya Orihara y por eso no tardaré en sacarnos del hoyo._

—Mi silencio no te ha sido suficiente, ¿cierto? —Shinra volvió a sentarse en el sillón, ahora con su computadora. Quizá Celty estuviera disponible y así lograría calmar los ánimos.

—Cierto, pero con el tiempo todos podrán perdonarte... Lo sé...

 _Confiemos en que Celty será capaz de hacerlo antes que todos ellos. Ni siquiera alguien como yo podría soportar tu respuesta si ocurriera algo más. Es decir, si has podido mentirle, ¿qué otra cosa podrías hacer? No tengo la menor idea y menos ganas tengo de saberlo._


	7. 1ra Pte - 6

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#6**

* * *

 **Departamento de Shinra, 08:26**

Aunque no creyó que Izaya Orihara pudiera quedarse algún día sin palabras y menos aún por su causa, Shizuo tuvo que aceptar que eso era posible. No pensó sentirse menos incómodo ante el silencio momentáneo de la Pulga con relación a cuando éste buscaba provocarlo sin más y, la mayoría de veces con una elocuencia que cualquier otro que no fuera el guardaespaldas encontraría digna de admiración.

Shizuo, en cambio, se mordió la lengua y permaneció a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la Pulga. En eso, no pudo evitar posar su atención en las manos del informante. Para bien suyo y debido a la destreza de Shinra, el Monstruo de Ikebukuro fue capaz de guardarse para sí cualquier sentimiento de reproche hacia su persona. En parte, debido a que Izaya estaba haciendo acopio de su orgullo para lucir tan confiado y fuerte como cualquier otro día.

—Esto resulta casi como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque trate de que no sea así, me siento un poco nostálgico —dijo Izaya luego de un rato y con una mueca ligeramente desagradable. Al hablar se recargó en el marco de la puerta—. Y no negare que no termino por entender el motivo de tu visita. ¿Quieres ver qué tal me va luego de lo que hiciste? Pienso que me gustaría que dijeras que sí.

 _¿Por qué? Porque tú y yo sabemos lo monstruoso que puedes llegar a ser._

Shizuo le dedicó una gélida mirada e ignoró deliberadamente cualquier indicio que delatara que Izaya se hallaba enfermo, aunque sí que se dio cuenta de que eso era el motivo de que buscara sostén.

—¿Dónde está Shinra? —prefirió preguntar.

—¿Shinra? No lo sé con seguridad, pero es probable que nuestro buen médico clandestino se encuentre salvando la vida de algún miembro desafortunado del Awakusu. Con alguien del Awakusu, sus socios o víctimas, o bien por alguien del estilo —dijo Izaya con segundas intenciones.

El guardaespaldas se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no soltar las bolsas que llevaba cargando y así evitar arremeter contra el otro.

De improviso preguntó:

—¿Kururi ha venido a verte?

—¿Por qué debería? Mairu agradecerá más su compañía que yo la de cualquiera de las dos. Y, obviando eso, son mis hermanas; si lo quisieran así podrían venir a verme cuando mejor les parezca, ¿no? Siendo como son, ¿de qué manera podría impedírselos?

Izaya pareció perderse por una fracción de segundo en sus pensamientos y Shizuo, pese a saber que nunca sería tan agudo como lo era Shinra y la propia Pulga, se preguntó por qué con la mención de las gemelas Izaya llegaba casi a encogerse en su sitio. Sin embargo, antes de que Shizuo pudiera insistir y satisfacer su curiosidad, porque había tomado por guía las palabras de Shinra sobre lo que debía o no esperar, la Pulga prosiguió en tono plano.

—Si son listas se mantendrán alejadas de mí. Me importan tanto o tan poco como el resto. Ellas lo saben bien y tú mejor que nadie. ¿Por qué no vuelves a darles el ejemplo? ¿Quién mejor que tú para la tarea? Diles algo así como: "Pensar que muy en el fondo no es tan malo es otra muestra más de lo ingenuo que uno puede llegar a ser." Por atención a su mala niñez, según ellas, no querré convencerlas de alguna otra cosa.

 _Y por otra parte y no es que importe, ¿no fue acaso Kururi quien decidió jugarse mi vida para salvar la de Mairu? La mala sangre no la llevo yo solamente._

Shizuo pensó que las indirectas de Izaya en algún otro momento podrían haber sido un poco más elaboradas. Y aunque no creía tener las suficientes ganas de seguir peleando, contraatacó. Pensó que no podía permitirse que la Pulga lo tomara por idiota.

 _O quizá lo sea por pensar así._

—Si alguien tuvo la culpa en ese entonces fuiste tú y nadie más.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? Si es así, entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —el informante se permitió disfrutar brevemente de la expresión contrariada de Shizuo—. Casi me repugna haberte aceptado... ¿Por qué tengo yo la culpa? Tu razón fue ¿cuál? ¿Qué deseaba jugar con los humanos? ¿Qué para ello estaba dispuesto a ser tan cruel como para obtener información manchándome las manos? Ni siquiera voy a tomarme la molestia de enumerar las cosas que hacen que tu trabajo y el mío resulten en lo mismo.

—Y tú lo tomaste a bien. ¡No hiciste nada! De haber sido yo... entonces... las cosas se hubieran dado de otro modo.

Izaya soltó una risotada, una tal que incluso alguien tan fuerte como Shizuo la consideró hiriente. Por su parte, Izaya no pudo hacer más que llevarse un brazo al estómago.

—¿No me dijiste hace tiempo cual era tu sentir, Shizu-chan? Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron: "Tú no tienes un corazón. En su lugar, tienes sólo un nido de gusanos." Cruel, pero cierto, supongo. Y no espero que hayas cambiado de parecer —dijo Izaya en el tono de fanfarronería que tanto sacaba de sus cabales a Shizuo (o a cualquiera).

—¿Piensas aceptar o no la comida, Pulga? —gruñó Shizuo, tratando de no montar una escena—. Estoy seguro de que siempre puedo encontrar a una persona que quiera compartirla conmigo.

—Pues si de casualidad hallaras a una persona que no tenga reparos en convivir con un monstruo, estaría encantado de conocerla. Ah, ¿tú crees que puedas dar con alguien así? Si no me tomas en consideración, o a mí yo del pasado, creo que la lista se reduciría a cero. Sí, a cero.

—Pulga de mierda, tú estás buscando que yo termine por romperte los huesos.

—Aun me quedan unos cuantos. Por si gustas tratar —repuso Izaya en absoluto acobardado—. Je, Shizu-chan, debería darte vergüenza señalar que me rompiste las manos estando indefenso.

—Indefenso mis cojones. Tú siempre tienes un as bajo la manga —protestó, aunque sabía que respecto a lo último Izaya no decía ninguna mentira.

—Casi siempre —lo corrigió él sin perder la paciencia—. En cualquier caso, motivos no tenías. Según recuerdo, llevaba ya un par de meses fuera de Ikebukuro. La misma cantidad de meses durante la que tendré que depender de todo mundo debido a tus acciones infantiles. Ja, y, aun así, tienes el descaro de decir que "no estamos a mano." Permíteme disentir, monstruo.

Ante la falta de respuesta del guardaespaldas, Izaya se pensó decepcionado. Y al mismo tiempo, la vista empezaba a nublársele.

—Si piensas que traerme comida es tu penitencia, está bien. Me veré en la obligación de recibirla. Luego te irás, ¿no?

—Sí y bien que podíamos habernos ahorrado todo esto de haber aceptado desde el principio, ¿sabes? —dijo Shizuo al caer en la cuenta de que no eran los únicos que podían estar escuchando aquella discusión. Apostó porque, dependiendo de su ubicación, más de un curioso tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta o al techo de su departamento.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Shizu-chan? No, gracias. Eso es de lo mejor y además no me cuesta nada: ni esfuerzo ni dinero. Pero en vista de nuestra reunión, sólo te pienso dar un ultimátum. En otras palabras, monstruo idiota, la última advertencia o consejo, según lo tomes. Puedes jugar conmigo todo lo que quieras, puedes pensar que, ocasionalmente, tú eliges las reglas, podrías también quebrarme hasta el último hueso, pero lo que yo soy nunca podrás cambiarlo.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente. Y por eso no pienso que tú creas que de verdad mereces una segunda oportunidad ni mucho menos.

—Estúpido Shizu-chan, yo seré muchas cosas, y entre todas esas muchas cosas está que soy un cobarde. Pero no a tal grado como para no admitir que, hace tiempo, no hubiera renegado de nada, de caer lo más bajo posible, si tan sólo pudieras haberme convencido de que no sucedería nada por recibir y dar un poco de lo que algunos llaman amor.

 _Si tú no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, entonces nadie más podrá._

—No, en realidad estás muy equivocado, Izaya. No eres más que un cobarde. Si acaso eso pensabas, pudiste habérmelo confiado en lugar de soltármelo cuando ya nada puede hacerse. Si quieres pensar que, como siempre, lo eché todo a perder está bien, pero de lo otro eres tú tan responsable como lo soy yo. Si gustas probarme lo contrario, ¿por qué demonios no empiezas siendo tú quien busque a tus hermanas? Si no te aferras a ellas, al final te quedarás solo. Yo no volveré a rebajarme y ayudarte pues no lo mereces.

Izaya permaneció en silencio y mirando atentamente al guardaespaldas. Calló su réplica pues ésta lo hubiera hecho sentir más vulnerable de lo que podía consentir en esos momentos. Así, y antes de que Shizuo se adelantara, no dijo más y se limitó a dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, la debilidad general que sentía junto con la fiebre no le hubieran permitido seguir de pie.

 _¿Quién puede necesitar de tu ayuda?_

Shizuo caminó detrás de Izaya, quien parecía tener la intención de dejarse caer en el sillón. Mirando la espalda de Izaya, Shizuo reparó en un detalle que antes le había pasado inadvertido: aunque desde que lo conocía había sido delgado, ahora eran apreciables cada que se movía las insinuaciones de los huesos bajo la piel.

—Entonces, según tú, ¿el problema real aquí es una falta de sinceridad de mi parte? Según Shizu-chan, ¿tú actuarías diferente? Me gustaría que pudieras probármelo un día de estos. De hecho, ¿por qué no empiezas ya? —dijo Izaya, sobresaltando al otro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Te simpatizan Mairu y Kururi?

—¿Eh...?

—Es sólo una pregunta de tantas que podría hacerte. Limítate a responder. Basta un "sí" o un "no".

—Je, ¿estás celoso? —Izaya se giró para lanzarle una mirada envenenada por encima del hombro—. Pues sí, me simpatizan. No se parecen en nada a ti.

—¿Me odias, Shizu-chan?

Shizuo se quedó un tanto perplejo. La repentina seriedad de Izaya no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—No, no te odio, Pulga.

—Bien.

—Para pensarlo de ese modo sigues con una cara larga.

—¿Me puedes culpar? Dices que no me odias y vas y me rompes las manos. ¿Piensas que no hago nada con ellas? ¿y mi trabajo? ¿mis excursiones por Ikebukuro? ¿mis humanos? Y dejemos esas nimiedades de lado, ¡toda actividad que uno no tiene más opción que realizar a lo largo del día! De momento soy un completo inútil y lo seré por los próximos meses. ¿Cómo quieres que coma de esta manera? Ni siquiera puedo ir a mear yo solo.

Shizuo apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. No esperaba menos y sabía que Izaya estaba tomándose mejor el asunto de lo que hubiera creído. Desde su lugar, Izaya probó a leer cada una de las contradicciones que surcaron por su rostro, en especial cuando Shizuo dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección.

Frente a él, Izaya levantó la mirada, con disimulada curiosidad.

—En ese caso, estúpida Pulga, deja que cuide de ti. Déjame ayudarte. No creo que pretendas ser una carga para Shinra después de todo — _además tus intimidades no podrían ser ya un problema._

—Ah, ¿y por qué tendría que aceptar ser la de Shizu-chan?

—¿No te parece castigo suficiente?

—O lo más parecido a uno.

—¿Eso es un sí?

* * *

 **N. del A.** _Mata ne!_


	8. 1ra Pte - 7

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#7**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro, 10:32**

—¡Magenta-san! —saludó enérgicamente Izaya, mientras caminaba sin ninguna prisa por la calle pavimentada de piedras—. ¡Magenta-saaan! Soy yo. Soy yo, Nakura, ya ha pasado un rato, pero ¿te acuerdas de mí? Seguro que sí. ¿Cómo alguien podría llegar a olvidarme? Ellas nunca podrían hacerlo...

De no tener una mano enyesada y lo mismo la otra, o si en realidad no se sintiera muy cansado, las habría agitado para complementar su llegada. Llegada que algunos citadinos que permanecían cerca consideraron un poco escandalosa, pero ninguno le dedicó más que un vistazo y siguieron al tanto de sus propios asuntos.

El informante se alegró de comprobar que la joven lucía como la primera vez que la vio en persona. De hecho, como si lo hubiera planeado, ella vestía con el mismo estilo de ropa con el cual estuvo a punto de morir. Momentos antes a la llegada de Izaya, sentada en una banca y con el teléfono celular a la vista, ella lucía una expresión melancólica. Y ahora que lo había reconocido su expresión no tardó en transformarse en una de sorpresa seguida de una de miedo. Como un acto reflejo, apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos delgados.

—¿Nakura...? —Rio se levantó de un salto y retrocedió hasta topar con pared. La tranquilizó ver que la plaza estaba abarrotada. Cualquiera podría llegar a oírla y verla si pedía auxilio. Pero ¿de querer intentarlo, aquel hombre que tenía delante se lo permitiría?

—Izaya —la corrigió él cuando llegó a su lado. Por el tono usado, Rio pensó que la consideraba lenta de aprendizaje—. Me llamo Orihara Izaya y soy un informante (suena de película, ¿no?) Pero ya que se trata de ti, puedes decirme como gustes. Nakura está bien si acaso usarlo te hace sentir mejor o te resulta más familiar. Después de todo, mi nombre real es tan profético que parece un chiste, y, por otro lado, tú y yo estuvimos en contacto durante más de un mes, quizá dos. En lo personal, me gustaría seguir llamándote Magenta, es un bonito nombre. Me parece que hay claveles que lucen ese color. Sí, definitivamente serás durante otro poco Magenta, pues lo de Kamichika no me gusta tanto. ¿Qué respondes a eso, Magenta-san?

Ante su actitud descarada y cínica, Rio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que tuvo en consecuencia que se sintiera molesta consigo misma. Su corazón seguía latiendo agitado, pero hizo lo posible por calmarse.

—¿Qué... qué quieres? Dilo ya y vete... O gritaré. ¡No quiero nada que ver contigo! —amenazó con la voz más firme que pudo conseguir. Aún no había nadie que reparara en ellos. En respuesta, alzó más la voz—. Vete de aquí y déjame, ¡déjame en paz!

 _Uno no puede vivir creyendo que siempre es opción depender del resto de las personas. Debido a la crueldad que casi parece serles innata, antes de ofrecerle a uno la mano se burlarán. Si pienso en la situación por la cual la obligué a pasar, esta tonta tendría ya que haberse metido a un curso de defensa personal o en el peor de los casos se hubiera conseguido gas pimienta, una pistola eléctrica... ¡algo! ¡cualquier cosa! Casi me dan ganas de presentarle a Mairu y a Kururi. Aunque nada bueno podría resultar si esas tres se conocieran..._ , Izaya se cruzó de brazos y por ello dio las gracias al médico porque le había enyesado las manos de tal modo que pareciera que llevaba unos guantes delgados en lugar de las típicas manoplas que eran comunes al darse una fractura.

—Honestamente, Magenta-san, me importa poco lo que tú quieras. Pero, en lo que se refiere a lo yo quiero..., pues quiero tu perdón. Eso, quiero tu perdón y nada más —dijo Izaya con una sonrisa que podía considerarse agradable, incluso Rio la interpretó así—. Quisiera que pudieras perdonarme, pero, claro, pienso ganármelo. ¿Qué te parece? Si en algún momento necesitaras dinero, información o cualquier otra cosa, podrías pedírmelo. Pero, pese a todo, si accedes tendrías que darme algo a cambio: quiero que escuches todo lo que tenga que decir, no importa de qué tema se trate. Te buscare ocasionalmente en lugares como este, para que te sientas lo más cómoda posible, y hablaré contigo y tú escucharás. Y si lo haces, en algún momento dejaré que seas tú quien hable, quien haga preguntas y si llegas a ser hábil puede que logres tener la ventaja. Ahora que sabes las reglas a seguir, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

—Lo tienes, me refiero a mi perdón — _créetelo y marcharte ya_.

 _El mundo no es tan cruel como tú crees_ , se recordó Rio un par de veces con el objetivo de no tener que salir corriendo. Los dedos los enlazó tras su espalda. _El mundo no es tan cruel como tú crees, no lo es..._

—Quiero saber que no me mintió —dijo en murmullos.

Izaya llegó a escucharla con toda claridad, y aunque no sabía de las palabras que la transportista le había dedicado a la joven hace ya unos meses atrás, pensó acertadamente que hablaba de la dullahan.

—Ella no miente o, al menos, yo nunca la he sorprendido haciéndolo. Aunque la explicación pueda ser que es de naturaleza inocente, virtuosa incluso, comunicarse con otros es todo un lujo para ella. Siendo así, yo tampoco lo desperdiciaría inventándome mentiras o diciendo cosas en las que no creo.

—¿Ella? —dijo, aunque ya lo había intuido. Siendo también mujer, había reconocido las curvas propias del cuerpo femenino cuando montó en la moto tras la jinete y se abrazó a su cintura para no caer. Recordó también que luego, a salvo en su habitación y estando muy agitada como para conciliar el sueño, se había detenido a pensar si ella sabía lo que le aguardaba en aquel edificio donde Izaya la ridiculizó sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Pero no fue capaz de pensar que lo sabía. Le salvó la vida y eso era un hecho que no se ignoraba sólo porque sí.

 _No tendría que desperdiciar el que aún respire._

Manteniendo una prudente distancia entre su persona y la joven, Izaya se recargó en un muro y puso todo de su parte para ocultar que ya empezaba a sentirse irritado. De manera estricta, sabía que se hallaba drogado por toda la cantidad de medicamentos que había tomado durante la noche anterior y por la mañana apenas se hubo desperezado. Sin consentimiento de Shinra, pero con la consideración de que las necesitaba para llevar a cabo la agenda que, en algún momento de la noche, armó, se había administrado medicina contra la gripe, la fiebre, el dolor... Se preguntó cómo era posible que no diera muestras de una debilidad tal que incluso alguien menudo como era Rio podría tratar de hacerle frente.

 _Culparé sus descuidos de lo que resulta verdaderamente sustancial porque soy yo quien la ha buscado. Lo cierto es que, aunque ingenua, me desconcierta un poco que sea capaz de mantener el temple. Por eso, no creo que vaya a retractarme por haberla elegido a ella sobre Manami o la otra chica que se le unió ese día en el karaoke._

—Sí, ella. La Motociclista sin Cabeza es mujer. Te dije que te sería honesto, pues ahí lo tienes. Si lo quieres, podrías llegar a causarme muchos problemas; tienes la posibilidad de que yo reciba un castigo justo por lo que te hice. Sólo tienes que usar las palabras adecuadas y plantear las preguntas correctas. Eso se aprende con la práctica. Entonces, tomando en cuenta mi propuesta de un disfrutable desquite, ¿aceptaras que te cuente mis pecados, cada uno por muy indecente que haya sido?

—Apuesto porque son muchos —dijo Rio, dejando ver que recriminaba su forma de ser, la de ambos en realidad. En tanto ella se debatía, Izaya supo que no requería de mucho esfuerzo para llegar a convencerla. _Fui capaz de que considerara el suicidio como la única solución a sus problemas, a sus problemas aburridos y mundanos... pero, si soy justo, admito que se ha ganado esta oportunidad_ , se recordó.

—Así es, pero ya te das cuenta de que, si algo tengo, es tiempo —le mostró las manos heridas—. Tanto tiempo libre tengo que me sentiré aburrido y eso no suele pasarme tan a menudo. Soy el tipo de persona que no puede estar mucho rato sin hacer nada. Por eso mismo, yo soy rápido para dar con alguien interesante, es casi como si ellos me llamaran a gritos. Y atento como soy, voy a su encuentro. Siempre. Tal vez fue por eso por lo que te hice vivir un experimento social. Si somos positivos, podemos pensar que algo habrás tenido que aprender — _como, podría ser, el desconfiar de todo aquel que te venga a cantar este tipo de propuestas, ¿no?_

Mientras aguardaba la resolución de la joven, ésta quiso creerse que, si finalmente accedía a cumplir las peticiones de su victimario sería por la promesa de hacérselo pagar luego. Pero, en el fondo, quizá la respuesta fuera que buscaba entender el motivo que había tras las acciones de Orihara Izaya. ¿Era por esa razón que no le cruzó por la cabeza en ningún momento delatarlo, decirle a quien fuera lo que le habían hecho? ¿Era por comprenderlo, más que para no haber tenido que admitir que había sido una ingenua, una estúpida?

—Naku... Orihara-san... —lo llamó sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara. En parte porque no quería llegar a pensar que Izaya era atractivo, eso no se lo hubiera perdonado—. De haber muerto yo ese día, ¿te habrías sentido mal? Yo confiaba en ti. Te conté... te conté todo...

—No, que va. No, por supuesto que no me hubiera sentido mal—dijo, cumpliendo con lo dicho. Con voz calmosa y sin dejar de sonreír, dijo la verdad—: No lo hice en su momento y hoy tampoco renegare de que te hayan salvado, pero supongo que me habría impresionado más que saltaras, te estamparas de lleno contra el cemento y murieras. No obstante, lo pasado es pasado y ya nada puede hacerse. Lamentarse es inútil. Todos los que supieran lo que te hice me juzgarían, me dirían que soy lo peor de lo peor, pero heme aquí —Izaya se tomó la molestia de señalarse a sí mismo.

»A veces me pregunto cómo puedo seguir creando caos a mi alrededor sin que nadie me lo impida. Pero, la ironía dramática de mi vida es que, apenas me decido por hacer algo "bueno", como por ejemplo ayudar a un amigo en apuros, me castigan. Yo las pagaré todas juntas. Sabiendo eso, y si quieres tu venganza, tendrás que ser más lista. Pero si no la quieres me decepcionarás. En todo caso, tú ganas; uno se cansa de las decepciones. Son como puñaladas y créeme que sé de lo que hablo. Si te preguntas qué eres para mí, te digo desde hoy que representas mi plan de contingencia, ¿te han dicho lo que significa eso? Vaya, ese tipo de discursos son los que me hacen sentir mucho mayor y lo cierto es que te llevo pocos años... Eh, Magenta-san, ¿es que te has perdido en algún punto?

Rio lo miraba pasmada, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. Definitivamente pensaba que nadie podía ser tan desalmado, pero bien que lo había escuchado. En realidad, lo que no terminó por creer fue su propia respuesta:

—De acuerdo, Orihara-san. Voy a escucharte.

 _El mundo no es tan cruel..._

 _El mundo no es tan cruel..._

 _Pero son crueles las personas que viven en él. Pero, si lo intento con ganas, podría yo ser mejor; puede que llegue a ser más lista..._

—Me hace feliz escucharte decir eso —dijo Izaya, acortando un poco la distancia que los separaba—. Me hace feliz, pero, por hoy, no puedo seguir conversando contigo, aunque me gustaría. Tengo que ir al hospital para ver a mis hermanas y luego creo que me veré en la necesidad de aceptar que un monstruo me ayude.

—¿Eh?

—Si gustas puedo explicártelo. Pero será en otra ocasión.

—Eh, está bien... Orihara-san, ¿qué te ha pasado en las manos? —dijo Rio mientras guardaba su teléfono en el interior de su bolso, lista para irse.

Izaya no supo decir cuál era la razón de su pregunta. No supo si era porque le había dado curiosidad o porque tenía ganas de hacer uso del poder que él mismo le había dado hacia tan sólo unos cuantos minutos. Se forzó a sonreír cuando notó que la joven se había dirigido a él con el mismo trato informal que habían mantenido cuando eran conocidos en línea.

—Me ha roto los nudillos una persona —a él, que sabía la verdad mejor que nadie, no le sonó como una explicación completa.

—¿Qué persona?

—Heiwajima Shizuo.

—¿El hombre que viste de barista?

—Sí, él.

—¿Y por qué?

—¿Por qué se viste de barista? Veras, yo lo sabía desde mucho antes de que me lo dijera. Alguna vez Shizu-chan quiso confiarme que su famoso hermano simbólicamente le regaló un centenar de esos ridículos trajes. Entonces, ¿por qué se viste así? Pues porque es un sentimental. También podría revelarte el por qué se tiñe el cabello de rubio —se burló, antes de atender a la verdadera pregunta—. Me ha dejado así porque no me ha perdonado todavía, eso creo.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

 _¿Este hombre pensara que una buena mentira se construye con muchos detalles? Como si fuera a creerme que Heiwajima le iría a contar de buena fe algo como lo que me ha dicho. Se odian y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Todos..._

—Ser sincero con él. ¿Por qué no? Éramos... En fin, el punto es que hay personas que no pueden soportar la verdad.

Rio no insistió. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta perderse y fundirse con el resto de los citadinos. Si Orihara Izaya quería contactarse con ella, sabía que lo haría sin mayores dificultades.

 _No dejará de aterrarme lo mucho que confían en mí_ , pensó Izaya. Luego, tomó la dirección contraria y se encaminó al hospital anexado a Raira.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, Follow/Fav, y comentarios! ¡Bonito fin de semana!

OtakuG4M3r: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya iré dando más pistas. Y sobre lo de Ao3, sí tengo cuenta (o eso creo), pero ya tengo cuentas en todo sitio posible, que me he olvidado de subir algo ahí... ¡Ups! ^ ^ Pero tu comentario es como un kudo y un like. ¡Saludos! :D


	9. 1ra Pte - 8

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#8**

* * *

 **Hospital, 12:58**

Izaya estimó que llevaba ya unos 10 minutos de pie, esperando frente a la cama del hospital. Había rechazado la silla que una enfermera regordeta y maternal le ofreció en cuanto lo vio y se detuvo en observar sus manos y caminar inseguro. _A falta de soporte, como me tropiece, seguro que me doy de lleno en la cara_ , se dijo Izaya en su momento, _y luego tal vez lleguen a pensar que no sólo estoy drogado... Debí ahorrarme las molestias y no arriesgarme a que me retengan aquí._

El informante posó su atención en su hermana y volvió a tratar. Aunque recordaba perfectamente las razones que le había dado a Shizuo para negarse a buscarlas o recibirlas, lo que a su parecer era una cuestión menos probable que la primera, al final supo que no tenía más remedio que ir en persona a evaluar la situación. _Situación de la que ya he perdido el control..._

Por lo que dio las gracias fue por el hecho de que a Kururi la hubieran mandado a casa, a bañarse y a dormir, según le señaló la misma enfermera luego de que Izaya le hubiera preguntado a Mairu y ésta no hubiera dicho nada.

—Mairu, si haces memoria, a ti y a mí nos tuvieron en cuartos separados y creo yo que bastante retirados el uno del otro —dijo en voz pausada y suave, o lo más suave que podía siendo que ya no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie—. Dudo mucho que tú sepas lo que yo pasé estando ahí, así como yo no tengo ni la menor idea, salvo por lo obvio, de lo que te habrán dicho o hecho. ¿Querrías darme una pista? ¿Kururi lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien siquiera? ¿Estás enojada sin más? A nuestro pesar, yo soy tu familiar más cercano y, por si fuera poca cosa, también un adulto. Si hay algo que no quieras que sepa por extraños, dímelo ahora.

Izaya alzó una ceja como respuesta al silencio.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo? No has hablado con nadie, pese a que las visitas no te han faltado —sólo de pensar que Shizuo se contaba entre dichas visitas, Izaya se molestó otro poco—. Y sé muy bien que no esperabas la mía y te digo de una vez, que la de nuestros padres no la tendrás aun si llegarán a enterarse de tu... nuestro percance. Ya sabes, están muy ocupados en el extranjero.

Mairu Orihara estaba sentada sobre la cama de hospital y con las manos vendadas sobre su regazo. No tenía un semblante que pudiera asemejarse al de su hermana, pero de su actitud animosa usual no había rastro.

—Sé que te han dejado la lengua, Mairu. Lo que se llevaron fueron sólo las uñas y esas, para suerte tuya, crecen. Lento y dolorosamente, pero crecerán y no tendrás que darle mayores explicaciones a nadie (si pudiera, te mostraría lo bien que crecieron las mías). Aunque seguramente a alguien como tú le gustaría contar con anécdotas del estilo, ¿no es verdad? Perderías amistades, pero otras más llegarían si quienes las brindan pecan de curiosos.

Obviando el doloroso momento que tuvo que pasar la gemela, Izaya tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—La felicidad que, rara vez, le doy a unos, es la miseria de otros... —llegó a decir en voz baja y mirando, casi nostálgico, por la ventana. A diferencia del día de ayer, el sol brillaba en lo alto y lograba que la habitación se mantuviera con un ambiente cálido, o así había sido hasta que llegaron el informante y sus palabras—. Por eso, alégrate, Mairu. Quizá tu sufrimiento en este momento es la diversión de algún desconocido. Debe de ser de alguien del que no sabemos, porque te garantizo que yo me siento todo menos satisfecho. Ya lo ves tú.

Aun con esa provocación, de Mairu no obtuvo nada. Ni palabras ni un gesto que le mostrara su rechazo. Permaneció en silencio.

—Lo diré de nuevo: si hay algo que quieras decirme, dímelo ahora. No voy a regresar y, si acaso lo quisiera así, tampoco usare a Kururi como la chica de los recados. Si quieres cortar todo lazo conmigo, ahora es cuando y bien sabemos tú y yo que eso sería lo mejor para todos. O para ustedes, que resulta lo único que tendría que importarles.

Izaya se preguntó si obtendría alguna reacción de intentar aplaudirle, o chasquearle los dedos justo en frente de la cara...

 _Como si pudiera hacer eso..._ , miró sus manos y después a Mairu detenidamente para finalizar la forzada visita, además de tensa.

—Como gustes. Me voy. Pero, antes te diré que, aun si ya no me consideras como parte de tu familia, estaré dispuesto a recibirte una última vez. Si crees que alguien necesita ser castigado, sea yo, sea Mimizu, sea Haruna Niekawa, o cualquier otro, házmelo saber. Haré que lo lamente y haré que sea por el tiempo que tú consideres necesario.

 **-o-O-o-**

En su departamento, Izaya permanecía sentado en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Frente a él y sobre la mesilla reposaba el tablero que habitualmente usaba para visualizar las estrategias a seguir en los juegos que probaba tan pronto daba por concluido el anterior. Aun así, en esta ocasión el informante no parecía tener mucho interés en reacomodar las piezas o armar un nuevo escenario para su disfrute.

 _Shizuo... Le he dicho que pase más tarde por aquí, pero tal vez haya entrado en razón y decida retractarse... Si eso sucediera, ¿tendría que buscar la compañía de Shinra?_ —bufó y negó con la cabeza—. _Pese a su oferta, no creo tener la paciencia suficiente como para soportarlo..._

Izaya se levantó de mala gana cuando tocaron a la puerta. Tras ver al recién llegado y sentir que vivía un _déjà vu_ , volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿A qué has venido? —dijo Izaya sin tratar de portarse como algunas otras veces hizo—. Si piensas que me he ofendido ante tus prioridades, ahora me anticiparé: no estoy molesto, ni espero tus disculpas, tu preocupación o cualquier otra cosa, Kururi. Y si acaso lograste sacarle palabras a Mairu, tampoco estoy de humor para que me vengan a echar en cara lo mala persona que soy, pues eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie y poco me importa. Será culpa tuya haber querido salvarme a mí también. Evítate nuevos disgustos.

La gemela escuchó a su hermano quejarse cuando tomó asiento. Ya se daba cuenta de lo indispensables que resultaban las manos.

—Fuera de aquí, Kururi. Vete y hazle compañía a Mairu —sin replicar, la gemela pensó que le habría parecido menos hiriente la actitud de su hermano si sus palabras hubieran cambiado lo mínimo. Quizá habría servido un: "Vete _para_ hacerle compañía a Mairu", quizá.

—Nii-san.

—¿Qué? —Izaya no la había oído acercarse. Cuando se giró de lado tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con el rostro inexpresivo de su hermana—. ¿Qué quieres, Kururi? —repitió, un poco más blando.

Aunque sabía que su hermano no sufría por ellas y que tampoco lo haría nunca, Kururi creyó que le dolía verlo con aquella expresión que no pretendía comprender.

—... Feliz... vivo...

Izaya dejó escapar una risita.

—Sí, a decir verdad, yo también me alegro. Has pensado bien, pero no se lo digas a Shizu-chan.

 _Bueno, tampoco tengo el _corazón_ para enojarme contigo. De momento, eres la única que ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Y, para sorpresa mía, no me siento desilusionado. Humanos hay por montones y ya habrá alguno por ahí que vaya contra mis deseos. Así lo espero._

Cuando Kururi se hubo retirado, Izaya se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Frente al espejo, Izaya temblaba de rabia.

 _Es patético lo que muestra: ahora luzco más como Shizuo que como yo mismo..._

Se contuvo para no soltar un golpe y evitar hacerse más daño.

—Monstruo imbécil, ese par... Shinra... todos ustedes no van a cooperar por más que yo traté de obligarlos, lo sé. Debí haberme negado, sí, debí hacerlo, claro que debí. Pero cometí la idiotez de pensar que, como amigo mío, Shinra no sería capaz de usar lo que le he confiado en mi contra... —dijo alejándose del espejo—. _Claro, si él no fuera un poco retorcido al igual que yo lo soy, en primera no me hubiera llamado un amigo... y hoy en día no estaría preguntándome qué tanto vale la pena..._

Izaya le dio un último vistazo a su reflejo.

—Al final de cuentas, ¿qué soy yo? ¿la torre o el rey?

 _Un peón lo más seguro._

Aunque harto y enojado por el mismo hecho de saberse harto, al regresar a la sala, Izaya sonrió a Shizuo. Sonrió aun cuando con su actitud el segundo diera la impresión de sentirse dueño del lugar. Se había sentado, o más preciso, desparramado justo en el sillón que antes había ocupado el informante. Y, a saber de qué tendría conocimiento o que habría visto cuando lo miró, pero sin preguntarle nada, sin hacer siquiera una mueca, le permitió a Izaya recostarse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

Aquello, a ojos de Izaya, fue como un segundo _déjà vu_. _Pero _déjà vu_ no suena a la palabra correcta. Es más bien un recuerdo, uno de algo que fue real. Un recuerdo de finales de nuestra época como estudiantes de Raijin..._

Sin moverse y en vista de que nadie se lo reclamaría, Izaya se permitió adormilarse.

 _Cumple tu promesa, monstruo, sírveme lo mejor que puedas. Y si lo haces, tal vez te dé las gracias. De ti depende la manera en la cual éstas se den._

 **Sede principal del grupo Awakusu-Kai, 15:09**

En el interior de una habitación que lucía idéntica a un despacho destinado a reuniones de alguna empresa de renombre y sin duda también lujosa, se hallaban tres hombres: Haruya Shiki, Mizuki Akabayashi y Shu Aozaki, los dos últimos apodados como el Demonio Rojo y el Demonio Azul, respectivamente. Desde temprano, los tres habían acordado reunirse en la sede del grupo, en lugar de buscar algún otro sitio en Ikebukuro. Para el presente momento ya tenían al menos una hora discutiendo y, como la mayoría de veces, había sido Shiki quien guiaba la conversación. Después de todo, Akabayashi parecía estar pasando un muy buen rato al pendiente de su teléfono celular.

—En suma, Orihara Izaya siempre jugará para más de un bando, e invariablemente, ganará el que sea suyo. Muy bien, así lo han querido, y pese a que disponemos de tiempo, esta vez tendremos que adelantarnos y recurrir a los viejos modos; Akabayashi-san, Aozaki-san, háganse cargo y encuentren la evidencia que hace falta. Este trabajo y el que sin duda le seguirá serán limpios y sin daños colaterales, así lo ha pedido el jefe.

—Como siempre no habrá testigos... —dijo medio en broma el Demonio Azul. Se había puesto de pie, con intenciones de llevar a cabo el trabajo cuanto antes—. Irónico que no podamos usar al informante. En lo que se ha metido...

—Cuando la consigamos, ¿qué sugieres, Shiki-no-danna? —intervino Akabayashi, luego de guardar el teléfono celular en el saco. Si acaso había llegado a impacientar u ofender a Shiki, éste no lo demostró. A diferencia de Aozaki, el Demonio Rojo permaneció sentado en el sillón de cuero negro y procurando no seguir pensando en lo que había leído en la sala de chat, donde su seudónimo era Gaki. Cuando se detuvo en los inexpresivos rasgos de Shiki, el ejecutivo se preguntó si ya había habido alguien que lo llamara por lo bajo el Demonio Blanco.

—Digo yo que podríamos despellejar sus rodillas y luego obligarlos a caminar a cuatro, para que recuerden su lugar —respondió en su lugar Aozaki, a leguas muy impaciente—. Eso, para empezar. Si son unos simples perros, entonces digo yo que actúen como tales.

—¿Eso en verdad ha funcionado alguna vez? —quiso saber Akabayashi con educación. Se cruzó de piernas, apoyó las manos en el mango del bastón y se inclinó al frente, como si quisiera mostrar con esa postura que lo había interesado el asunto a tratar.

Aunque todos sabían que no era así.

—Pues no, la verdad —reconoció—. No pueden avanzar más de un metro o dos antes de que se derrumben entre gritos y quejas. Luego por insoportables uno termina por darles un tiro. Pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez alguno pueda sorprendernos.

—No lo creo —dijo Shiki en tono plano y prendiendo un cigarro—. Nada de adelantarnos o de probar cosas nuevas. A veces las maneras de la vieja escuela resultan más efectivas. En este caso, restringirse a ésas será lo más conveniente. Coincido con el jefe: las sospechas nunca serán determinantes así que primero den con algo que podamos usar para confirmarlas. A todo esto, sobre lo que habrá que hacer con Mitamura y Morisaki es otro asunto con el que debemos lidiar lo antes posible.

—¿Te ha dicho más Kazamoto...?

—No he hablado con él, pero lo haré. Aun así, pienso que ya sé lo necesario. En esto decido yo y nadie más.

 _O eso le han dicho_ , pensó Akabayashi con una sonrisa que no mostraba más que su tranquilidad y que sabía exasperaba al resto de los ejecutivos y en especial a Shiki por más que éste lo disimulara.

—En ese caso, Shiki-no-danna, nos pondremos en marcha.

—Ya era tiempo de —dijo Aozaki, mostrando su conformidad, aunque su expresión hablaba por él—. Aun así, si quieren saberlo, pienso que habría que ahorrarnos el trabajo de dar con las pruebas. Tengo ya reclutados a unos cuantos entusiastas.

—Ser discretos es lo que ha hecho que lleguemos a donde estamos hoy en día, Aozaki-san —le recordó Shiki luego de darle una honda calada al cigarro. Dentro del despacho, el humo tardó en dispersarse, pero a nadie le importó—. No haremos nada hasta que podamos confirmar lo que nos han contado. Si es cierto, entonces, habrá que agradecer al informante por sus invaluables años a nuestro servicio.

 _Un agradecimiento por parte de la mafia... Je, no querría estar en sus zapatos_ , pensó el Demonio Rojo antes de levantarse y seguir a su compañero.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hemos alcanzado ya 1/3 de la historia. ¡Ojalá esté gustándoles!


	10. 2da Pte - 9

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#9**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya, dos semanas después**

—No quería decírtelo, Pulga, pero estás tan flaco que no creo que nadie te considera ya atractivo. A mí sin duda no me lo pareces —comentó Shizuo al tiempo que seguía preparando la soba que apostaba sólo él comería.

—Qué insensible de tu parte —se quejó Izaya sin llegar a sentirse molesto de verdad o esa impresión dio. Continuó con tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo quieres que le den a uno ganas de comer si en el proceso hay que necesitar de otros, y en mi caso de un monstruo? No, olvídalo. Para mí no es vergüenza reconocer las limitaciones de uno, es de idiotas y necios no hacerlo, pero esto ya es demasiado. En consecuencia, comeré lo mínimo. Total, últimamente no hago nada de nada.

 _Aunque no me importara en lo absoluto necesitarte, Shizu-chan, sé que no podría pasar nada sin devolverlo. Nada puedo hacer yo, si el cuerpo es el que protesta. Da lo mismo si soy Orihara Izaya o cualquier otro_ , eso podría haberle confiado y añadido que además de todo resentía el exceso de fármacos consumidos durante las primeras semanas en las que aceptó su ayuda.

Shizuo no dijo más. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le tenía preocupado el progresivo deterioro de Izaya. Pero cuando llegó a comentárselo a Shinra, éste no había hecho más que decir que aguardará por que la Pulga quisiera entrar en razón. _Lo hará eventualmente_ , le aseguró sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

No supo porque le había extrañado la respuesta de Shinra siendo que últimamente tampoco parecía estar de buen humor. Quiso pensar que no era más que la ausencia de Celty el motivo por el cual actuaba como actuaba.

Así, ante la falta de cooperación por ambas partes, Shizuo prefirió sumarse a su descuido. Sin embargo, fue difícil para él no mirar la piel estirada de Izaya sobre los huesos, en especial la de la cara. No confiaba que bajo su ropa quedara algún indicio de los músculos bien formados, que sin duda había tenido a lo largo de los brazos y hombros, producto de sus años de practicar _parkour._

 _¿De qué podría servir que insista? Cuando sea capaz de moverse a sus anchas, será el mismo de antes, en todos los sentidos. Será la Pulga que tanto me cabrea._

 **En la sala de chat, horas más tarde**

En vista de que Shizuo no se hallaba presente pues debía regresar con Tom y Vorona, Izaya se permitió dejar de lado el ruso y hablar en japonés a través del micrófono. A decir verdad, tenía dos razones para haber optado por esa solución cuando el monstruo rondaba cerca. En primera, Izaya no consideró necesario dejar de trabajar y no pensaba que a Shizuo le haría la menor gracia saber de sus tareas como informante. Luego estaba _ese_ asunto y su complicidad con Shinra...

Izaya miró el primer mensaje de una serie un tanto larga.

 **Mensaje privado - Tanaka Taro** [Hay notificaciones de varias amenazas anónimas en todo el sitio... Y hablan de un "informante" ...]

 _Y como_ _administrador_ _del grupo _Dollars_ has tenido la decencia de hacérmelo saber antes de que ya no sean visibles... ¡Bien hecho! ¡Sí, bien hecho, Mikado Ryuugamine-kun!_

Izaya titubeó unos instantes antes de girarse a una segunda computadora para mandar aquello que había logrado recuperar de la red, así como también toda la conversación que había mantenido con Mikado en la sala de chat.

 **Orihara** [¿Qué dices a eso?]

 **Orihara** [Confié en que estarías al tanto.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Digo que tienes nuevos problemas, Izaya, y sabes bien que, aunque te lo parezca, no soy un _esper_. Por cierto, ¿leíste lo que te mande? Seguro que tuviste demasiado tiempo libre.]

 **Orihara** [¿Y ahora qué? Y no, no lo hice.]

Izaya se giró a la copia de _Ikebukuro Strikes Back_ y arrugó el ceño.

 _Ha de ser basura... Y si no, que Namie le dé un vistazo más tarde..._ , pensó al tiempo que volvió a detenerse en la pantalla del ordenador. Se recordó al momento que, con el objetivo de usar de mejor manera la mano de obra ofrecida y contratada, había asignado en diferentes horarios a Shizuo y a Namie.

 **Tsukumoya** [Temo decirte que todos son culpa tuya.]

 **Orihara** [Me resultaría más conveniente que sólo me los dijeran.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Muy cierto. Pues, en primer lugar, tu descuido ha sido no haberte asegurado de antemano de las cámaras de seguridad. ¡Chiché!]

 **Orihara** [No creo que pueda expresar por aquí la risa que me ha dado. Te recuerdo que lo tuyo es un trabajo por el me estás cobrando y no un favor. No soy un primerizo, claro que lo hice, me tomé todo un día para recorrer el lugar.]

 **Tsukumoya** [En ese caso, creo que lo que no sabías es que no fueron capaces de lidiar con todos los involucrados. Llegó a escapárseles uno.]

 **Orihara** [¿Quién?]

 **Tsukumoya** [...]

 **Orihara** [...]

Izaya gruñó de una manera que recordó a Shizuo. De haber podido hacerlo, habría tensado también los dedos sólo para tratar de que no llegara a notar nadie su enojo. Claro, de momento no había nadie más que él en el sitio.

 **Tsukumoya** [El nombre ya no importa, lo que importa es que tenía el mismo corte que Mitamura y el otro. Quizá te sientas curioso por conocer su nombre, pero, insisto, el Awakusu ya lo ha silenciado. Lo que sólo confirma que tienes que andarte con mayor cuidado y que de los otros dos ni sus luces.]

 **Orihara** [No me lo recuerdes. Ya lo sé. De verme lo sabrías tú también.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Por eso lo he dicho. Te he visto. Y te he visto con la niña. Y si yo he podido, también los demás. ¿Quieres que haya más involucrados?]

 **Orihara** [¿De qué me sorprendo?]

 **Tsukumoya** [No lo sé.]

 **Orihara** [Lo que yo pretenda con ella es mi asunto. Que te quede claro.]

 **Tsukumoya** [He revisado los números de tu cuenta. Necesitas conseguirte un trabajo.]

 **Orihara** [¿Has ingresado a mi cuenta del banco? Qué insolente. Ando muy ocupado. Cuando esto se resuelva recuperare todo con intereses.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Espero que sí, no ha sido tan sencillo dar con la información y sé que aún me necesitas.]

El informante se mordió la lengua. Sabía que Shinichi había usado deliberadamente el término "necesitar" para molestarlo. Y a su pesar lo había conseguido. De hecho, era de los pocos que lograban exasperarlo con facilidad.

 **Orihara** [En pocas palabras, el Awakusu ya lo sabe todo.]

Izaya notó el nudo de su estómago.

 **Tsukumoya** [No. Lo sospecha únicamente, pero sé que han optado por tomar medidas al respecto. No sé cuáles exactamente. Vigilancia lo más seguro. Les hace falta un conector.]

 **Orihara** [¿Una grabación?]

 **Tsukumoya** [Seguramente. Eso encaja con "un video comprometedor para su difusión en toda la red".]

 _¿Será que no ha caído?_

 _Cualquier otro pensaría que tiene que ver con Mimizu..._

 _Bueno, no todos pueden ser como Shizu-chan._

 **Orihara** [Cuando acabé con Morisaki fui a revisar. No había nada. ¿El tal tercero lo obtuvo antes que yo?]

 **Tsukumoya** [Tal vez.]

 **Orihara** [No quiero un tal vez.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Dame más tiempo.]

 **Orihara** [No creo tenerlo. ¿24hrs?]

 **Tsukumoya** [Hecho.]

 **Orihara** [¿Saben de Shinra?]

 **Tsukumoya** [No lo sé. No he tenido noticias de Mitamura pese a que las he buscado. ¿Necesitas saber eso también?]

 **Orihara** [Necesito saber lo más que pueda. Quiero todas las cartas expuestas.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Sí. Sí que las necesitas. Si doy con la grabación, ¿qué?]

 **Orihara** [Como eres, estoy convencido de que verla para empezar. Como si hiciera falta que te lo diga: bórrala.]

 **Tsukumoya** [OK.]

 **Orihara** [Lo digo en serio.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Descuida, Izaya. Nadie que pretenda exponer a la gente sin que sea un juego los previene. Ya me pongo en ello. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a practicar un nuevo idioma? A este paso tu compañero ya debe de saber ruso.]

—Eres un maldito. Lo habrá supuesto.

 _Mejor para mí que piense que hay dos videos..._

 **Tsukumoya** [Maki Ueno.]

—Bueno, un maldito que resulta la mayor parte del tiempo útil.

 **-o-O-o-**

Shinra esperó que Izaya optara por explicarle lo que se traía entre manos.

 _Aunque lo que quiere resulta más que obvio. ¿No querría yo hacer lo mismo?_

 _Aun así... ¿esto se debe a qué...?_

—Shinra, qué bien que seas tú. Mientras me hundía en mi aburrición, me ha dado la curiosidad de comprender cómo una persona puede terminar por esquivar sus problemas con medios muy diversos. Y, como puedes ver, voy a probar uno de esos muchos medios —admitió Izaya con una mueca. La manera con la cual se expresó hubiera servido también para decir que había sido el primero en encontrar la cura de alguna enfermedad antes intratable—. Estaba muy dispuesto a beberme todo esto yo solo, pero alguien habrá querido que me acompañes. ¿Por cuál empezamos?

—Lo dudo mucho, Orihara-kun. En realidad, he venido para preguntarte si tienes...

—No ha pasado ninguna novedad y yo lo siento tanto como tú. ¿Por qué otro motivo te ofrezco beber conmigo? Si no quieres, no te me unas, pero sería un desperdicio haber gastado en un taxi y no hacer nada de provecho. ¡Habría que pensar en la excesiva tarifa que tienen en Japón...!

—Esto es precisamente todo lo contrario a hacer algo de provecho —replicó.

— _Touché!_ —Izaya dio una vuelta sobre su silla ejecutiva con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza, en actitud infantil, y luego de dar un brinco se dirigió a la sala.

Si comparaba sus muy poco tentadoras opciones, Shinra supo que de quedarse no llegaría a sentirse más abrumado a la alternativa de regresar a la soledad de su departamento. Así, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Izaya, mientras renegaba de la decisión de su padre y su madrastra de pasar tiempo con su amada dullahan luego de que ésta hubiera concluido el encargo pedido.

—Empecemos por esa —dijo señalando una lata de cerveza _Sapporo_. Al médico le cruzó el fugaz pensamiento de que Izaya había reunido una mayor variedad de tipos de alcohol de la que presumían Simon y Dennis en el Sushi Ruso en una temporada (aun la navideña).

Izaya le tendió la lata y no tardó en darle un sorbo a otra.

—Bueno, no es la gran cosa, ¿o sí?

Sin prisa, Shinra bebió la cerveza al tiempo que Izaya, sin mayores reparos, apuraba la suya.

—No, no es la gran cosa —aceptó—. La verdad es que no estaría mal que nos pudiéramos olvidar de todo por un rato.

—Sí, en eso coincido como ningún otro puede. ¿Cuál sigue? Como invitado, tendrás el privilegio de decidir el orden.

—Esa de ahí...

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Sabes, también he recordado que, durante la excursión a Okinawa, Shizu-chan terminó por emborracharse. Y para cuando me fue a buscar lo único que tenía para decirme fue: "Tienes un nido de gusanos en lugar del corazón." Me dio lo mismo en su momento, pero casi soy capaz de reproducir de nuevo la escena en mi cabeza, detalle a detalle. El idiota no pudo soportar lo que quise para mí —Izaya rio, pero sin entusiasmo—. Ya quiero yo saber qué cara pondrá cuando se descubra todo, muero de impaciencia. Bueno, eso sí decido huir como hice la primera vez...

Shinra se guardó para sí su opinión, pero evidentemente no compartió su optimismo.

 _Si acaso llega a enterarse y si acaso llegamos a verlo..._ , pensó con amargura.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Pasen un bonito día! ^ ^)/


	11. 2da Pte - 10

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#10**

* * *

Por completo ensimismado en sus propias preocupaciones, el médico no prestó mayor atención a las palabras y muecas de su amigo, cuestión que quizá en algún otro momento podría haber encontrado de interés y, quizá, de utilidad. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión pasó por alto el que Izaya estuviera forzando a la mano derecha para tomar latas y botellas. De haberlo visto, Shinra se habría sorprendido de que no llegara a regar nada pese a la torpeza de sus dedos recientemente libres de vendajes.

Con el sonido metálico de una lata cayendo al suelo, Shinra se giró a su amigo y escuchó la parte final de lo que podría parecerle a un recién llegado una disertación formal. Pese a lo que había bebido, Izaya mantenía la misma expresión sería de un ponente y el tono adecuado. Aun así, lo que no le daba la imagen de uno es que se mantuvo jugueteando con una botella vacía mientras hablaba.

—... Yo lo llamo Shizuo, Shizu-chan y monstruo de manera indistinta, en realidad no me lo pienso mucho cuando paso de un mote a otro, aunque se crea lo contrario. Si pretendiera herirlo de verdad no lo haría con palabras, sino que movería los hilos de mis títeres, los del mismo Shizuo incluso. En cambio, él durante sus constantes despliegues no meditados de sinceridad, es decir, todo ese circo de gritos y refriegas habla todo lo que callaría de hallarse tranquilo... Cuando me llama Izaya sé que piensa en lo que "tuvimos" y en las mentiras que sólo él se cree y cuando me dice Pulga recuerda lo que realmente soy... Lo mismo es tu caso... Sí, honestamente sólo haría falta un poco de interés y la paciencia de querer observar con detenimiento para que lograran darse cuenta del hermoso campo de juego que todo humano tiene para su diversión. ¿Por qué todos no aceptan sus deseos por muy reprobables que éstos puedan parecer a ojos de los demás? Sí, serán odiados, temidos, pero uno no tarda en hacerse a la idea y todo desprecio se vuelve cotidiano y a veces imperceptible. Soy un monstruo, un cobarde, pero sincero casi siempre. ¿No es lo que me ha reclamado todo el tiempo? La pregunta sería ¿qué quiere escuchar de mí? ¿qué lo amo al punto de llegar a convertirme en un ser realmente malvado? Ja, ja. Yo querría saber de qué va eso de ser malvado o ser bueno... En su visión limitada e infantil, seguro que me catalogarán en lo primero, ¿no? Bueno, siendo eso lo más probable, me gustaría poder demostrarle que todo esto va siendo de mil colores y no en blanco y negro... Sí, colores oscuros en su mayoría, pero la variedad es una norma... ¿lo ves?

Al final, Shinra sólo logró formar una simple respuesta.

—No soy yo quién necesita oír eso.

Aquello a Izaya le pareció todo menos satisfactorio de modo que no continuó su monólogo.

 _Tch_ _. Es una suerte que alguien como yo no pueda poner mayores exigencias a la hora de aceptar amistades..._

.

.

.

Luego de que Shinra dijera que pensaba retirarse y levantado hasta alcanzar la puerta principal, Izaya lo detuvo.

Se acercó con paso inestable y a esa distancia, Shinra fue capaz de notar el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

Suspiró con ligero fastidio, pero al reparar en lo singular de su situación estuvo a punto de reírse. Pero ahogó la risa; el informante logró mantenerse de pie y, sin saber nadie si acaso estaba consciente de sus propias acciones, avanzó otro poco.

De un momento a otro, Izaya tenía sus labios sobre los del médico. Sin duda, era un simple roce, pero no había otra forma de llamar a ese gesto si no era como un beso.

Shinra se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos. Tan inesperadas encontró las acciones de Izaya que no lo apartó de inmediato. A lo mucho llegó a ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

—¿Izaya...? —Shinra logró poner al fin distancia en medio de los dos.

—Ah, perdóname, Shinra...

Sin previo aviso, Izaya vomitó a sus pies de forma tan aparatosa que, por unos instantes y aún siendo médico, Shinra se supo muy asqueado. Se apartó por instinto e Izaya no se movió de donde yacía encogido, con los dedos en torno al cuello.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, Orihara-kun —dijo tras recuperarse de la impresión. Ayudó a Izaya a ponerse de pie y lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

Sin dejar de temblar y sudoroso, Izaya vació por segunda vez el estómago. Las arcadas que dio hicieron que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera y quejara.

— _Aag..._ ¿por qué... por qué querría pasar alguien por esto...? No puede decirse que haya olvidado... en lo que nos metimos... para lo que me ha servido... _Aag..._

—Eso es cierto y debemos recordarlo. Tú mejor que nadie... —Shinra tuvo que guardar silencio, pues Izaya se había inclinado nuevamente sobre el inodoro—. En lugar de seguir "experimentando" formas de pasar el tiempo, tendrías que tratar de recuperar algo de peso... Eso y continuar buscando hasta dar con una forma de lograr que ambos la libremos en una sola pieza, o al menos así lo espero yo. Ah... si tuviéramos la opción de andar por el mundo sin cabeza como mi hermosa Celty... Pero no es así.

Izaya se limpió con el dorso de la mano e hizo lo posible por no reparar en el asqueroso sabor amargo que le había quedado en el interior de la boca. Obviando las divagaciones del médico y mientras se recuperaba del esfuerzo hecho, miró los dedos de la mano derecha, sus brazos e incluso los escuálidos hombros. Sí, Shinra tenía razón. Estaba en los huesos, famélico como nunca y, al igual que Shinra, tenía unas marcadas ojeras. En conjunto tan lamentable lucía que ni siquiera Shizuo en su peor momento hubiera sido capaz de ponerle un dedo encima.

—Hace rato, ¿por qué has pedido disculpas? —quiso saber Shinra con sincera curiosidad.

—Eso... por lo que tú quieras, no importa. Y dejen de darme la lata con eso de que estoy tan flaco que soy desagradable a la vista. Shizuo no deja de recordármelo y no necesito que tú le hagas coro. Créeme que no. Tú no duermes y yo no como, cada uno con sus problemas. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no lo sabría? Pues sí que lo sé y, claro, todo es mi culpa. ¿Por qué no habría de ser mi culpa? Imagínate lo mala persona que debo ser si por más que trato amo a los humanos y ellos sólo me odian... ¡tendrían que amarme!

—Te conviene no seguir hablando, Orihara-kun. Dirás cosas que no querrías que se sepan. Sin duda, hay cosas que ni siquiera yo querré oírtelas decir. Lo que aplaudo es que la soltura no la pierdes nunca, ni estando... _pasado de copas_ por decirlo con amabilidad...

 _Y no, no necesito imaginarme nada, porque lo sé de buena fuente._

—¿Cómo qué? Que toda mi vida no he buscado recibir el odio de Shizuo. Él lo sabe y tú también. Que no podré cumplir mi promesa para ti, Shinra. Seguro que ya lo has pensado. De hecho, ¿hasta cuándo planeabas contenerte? ¿querrías ya un desquite? Ja, ja. Yo no sé qué más hacer... Si no contamos los años que pasé a su servicio, les he compensado económicamente... eso tendría que contar...

—No creo que Shizuo lo sepa.

Izaya miró a Shinra directamente.

—Es un idiota, un idiota. ¡Un verdadero idiota! El idiota más grande que he conocido; aun cuando presumo de conocer a casi todos los que resultan interesantes en 'Bukuro. ¿Por qué uno podría terminar por encariñarse de un idiota tan grande? Ja, ja...

—No lo sé, pero no hemos podido evitarlo.

—Habla por ti.

Shinra no replicó.

—Ven, hay que bajarte la borrachera y evitar luego la resaca (aunque seguro que Shizuo sabrá lo que ha pasado aquí). Agua helada... sí, eso tendría que servir.

 _Demonios, Izaya. Te necesito en tus cabales... ¿Por qué has elegido precisamente...? Bah, ya volveré cuando seas el de siempre._

—Shinra... ¿has pensado que lo que realmente llega a impactar a uno no son los hechos si no las palabras con las cuales éstos son contados...? Quizá también importe quién sea el que hable... Ja, ja, ja... Shinra... Shinra... Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que a cada instante soy más como tú... Sí, sí... Eso es malo, muy malo ¿puedes imaginarte lo que podría suceder? Yo no... Yo no quiero saberlo... Sería interesante pero más de uno acabará muerto... Lo sé. Sería peor que... ¿que qué? ¿Animales muertos, dedos cortados, dientes arrancados a la fuerza... agujas...? No lo sé... ¿Es eso lo que no te ha dejado en paz? Ríete, ríete mucho y quizá te creas que no eres infeliz.

 **-o-O-o-**

Aunque también se hallaba mareado, Shinra logró llevar a rastras a Izaya para luego tumbarlo en su cama.

—Izaya, en mí no encontrarás lo que buscas —el informante medio adormilado no mostró cuál opinión tenia al respecto.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Shinra se recargó en ella.

El momentáneo estado de vulnerabilidad del informante no hizo más que ponerlo de los nervios. Pensó incluso en la manera en la cual debería llamarlo, pero se decidió que "Izaya" era lo más adecuado. Al final, eran amigos.

—Izaya, ¿si ya has llegado al punto de comenzar a desesperarte, como tendría que pensar yo que pinta nuestra situación?

A Shinra ya no le quedaba siquiera el consuelo de que Izaya dijera que la culpa la tenía él únicamente. Aunque lo intentara, era mentira y lo que resultaba más importante: ya estaban los dos hundidos hasta el cuello. Al momento de pensarlo, pensó también en Celty y creyó sentirse un poco mejor. Pero sólo un poco mejor.

Luego regresó a su departamento.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Espero que todos pasen una linda semana! ^ ^ ¡Besos y abrazos~!

Guest: ¿será que no puede bajar la guardia con la Pulga? Ya veremos si cambia con el tiempo... ¡Saludos!


	12. 2da Pte - 11

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#11**

* * *

En una calle de Ikebukuro cercana al Sushi Ruso, donde almorzaron hacia poco, Shizuo restregó una colilla de cigarro bajo la punta del zapato mientras le tendía a su sempai el bolso que servía para guardar el dinero recolectado durante sus rondas de todos los días.

—Me voy ya, Tom-san —se despidió. Tanto Vorona como Tom habían tenido la prudencia de no preguntarle por mayores detalles sobre lo qué hacía tras dar por concluida la jornada de trabajo. Y Shizuo nunca dejaría de darles las gracias por eso. En primera, no sabría cómo empezar a explicar el motivo que lo llevaba a ir a diario a la residencia de su "declarado enemigo".

—Muy bien. Te veré mañana —respondió Tom sin apartar la vista de su amigo y aceptando el bolso—. Oye, sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero no vayas a excederte, Shizuo.

—Eh, Tom-san, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Shizuo con tranquilidad antes de ponerse los azulados lentes oscuros. No supo qué pensar cuando notó el titubeo en las palabras de Tom. En parte sabía que lo emocionaba ver que se preocupaban por él. Sin embargo, si era sincero, también lo entristecía y desalentaba el hecho de que, aun siendo de sus pocos amigos, parecía temer como cualquier otro despertar sus rabietas.

 _Yo nunca sería capaz de herirlos de ningún modo_ , quiso decirse, pero luego de pensar en lo que le había hecho a Izaya en aquel almacén no creyó haber quedado convencido por completo. Así, mientras caminaba con rumbo a Shinjuku dando grandes zancadas, pensó durante otro rato en el asunto y con ello sólo consiguió darse cuenta de que, pese a todo, lo animaba un poco la perspectiva de ir a reunirse con la Pulga. A sus ojos todo parecía sencillo, fácil de interpretar y moldear.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Departamento de Izaya, 12:45**

Cuando Shizuo abrió la puerta del departamento de la Pulga, sin anunciarse, lo sorprendió ver que olía ligeramente a desinfectante y que cerca de la cocina se hallaban apiladas tres bolsas de basura. Al no ser transparentes, Shizuo le dio un puntapié a una lo que produjo un inconfundible sonido metálico.

Chasqueó la lengua.

 _Pensaba yo que sólo se divertía con los _humanos_..._

— _Tsk_ , habrase visto antes _..._ —cuando vio a Izaya bajar por las escaleras y ver qué cara traía, Shizuo no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona—. Vaya, vaya, ¿tienes resaca, Pulga? —dijo cruzando los brazos y en voz muy alta, casi a gritos.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —continuó—; quizá así podíamos haber logrado hacer de todo esto cosa más soportable. Eh, Pulga, ¿estás escuchando?

Al tiempo que se planteaba mandar colocar unas gruesas cortinas en los ventanales en algún momento, Izaya lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Je, pues sí, monstruo, la cabeza me duele, pero no más que cuando no duermo por días y ya sabes que no hay que ser muy ágil para seguirte a ti... Eres un simplón y supongo que por esa misma razón es que hoy voy a agradecer tu compañía.

—Ya no necesitas de mí. ¿Quién ha recogido?

—Habrá sido Shinra o Namie-san, no lo sé —Izaya pareció estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por hacer memoria, pero al recordar al médico y lo que éste dijo y calló decidió dejarlo ahí—. Ya es tarde y según creo recordar yo no hice nada...

Una vez más, Shizuo se dejó caer sentado en el sillón más amplio de la sala. En tanto, Izaya llegó a la planta baja y continuó frotándose las sienes con aire distraído. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero no tardó en volver para llenar un vaso de agua en la cocina.

—Mmm...

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede, Pulga?

Con el vaso en la mano derecha, Izaya tomó asiento en el brazo del sillón. Le alegró ver que no tendría dificultades para mantener el equilibrio.

—Suceden muchas cosas, Shizu-chan, y de casi todas tú seguirás ignorante... Sí, entre más gente se torna más divertido, pero también se complica tenerlos a todos controlados. De modo que se transforma en más personas más líos —Izaya se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de agua y pasar una pastilla—. Y bien, ¿hoy que has traído? Para variar muero de hambre.

Shizuo no le creyó ni un poco. De preguntárselo, admitiría que aún no había logrado acostumbrarse a la preocupante delgadez del informante. Ante un Izaya pálido, y con los ojos hundidos, casi le daban ganas de ir a por Shinra. ¿No era él el único capaz de hablar con toda libertad con la Pulga y de hacerle saber su opinión sin pensárselo mucho? ¿Con esa Pulga que había tenido la precaución de no hablar de temas peligrosos cuando estaba presente y mientras Shizuo hacía lo propio al fingir no enterarse de nada? Izaya, Tom, incluso Kururi... ¿es qué sólo veían en él a un monstruo con el que siempre había que guardar las distancias?

—Ja, ja... Si me sigues mirando así, Shizu-chan, casi me dan ganas de...

—Hazte a un lado, Pulga. Y no sé porque lo he pensado, pero no me tomes por idiota. Deja de hablar todo el rato en ruso. Como si no supiera lo que haces o para quien trabajas. Tú eres un bastardo que no puede cambiar, aunque lo quisiera.

—Vaya, no pensé que Shizu-chan se hubiera dado cuenta... Y no tengo idea del motivo de la queja. Simplemente te he ahorrado que te molestes, tarea que cada día es más difícil. Me quedó muy claro esa vez que no querías saber nada de nada del Awakusu. ¿No es mejor que no lo sepas hoy? En este caso, lo que no sabes no puede llegar a afectarte...

 _¡Tú estás tentando tu suerte! ¡Te debería recordar con quién hablas!_

—Tú estás cometiendo un gran error al vivir en el pasado, Shizu-chan. Sé que los humanos, la mayoría sin duda, encuentran seguridad en lo cotidiano. Pero ¿no es mejor _evolucionar_ constantemente? Ah, bueno, no sé de qué serviría que tú seas quien oiga el consejo. Seguro que alguien que no seas tú sí que lo toma de buena fe. Ryuugamine-kun, por ejemplo.

—Maldita sea, Pulga, ¿es qué no te cansas de joder a todos? Eres molesto. La mitad de las veces no sé de qué hablas. A mí, háblame claro.

—No, en realidad me resulta muy divertido discutir contigo, es lo que mejor se nos da. Quiero ver llegar el día en el que logres dejarme callado. A ver si puedes. De momento me conformare con que captes la mitad de las cosas que te digo.

 _Aunque sé que tú nunca te darás cuenta de cuando algo me molesta en serio._

Izaya dejó el vaso en la mesilla y luego volvió a ocupar su lugar.

—Oye, necesito tu ayuda —dijo de improviso.

—¿...?

—¿Qué?

—Ya decía yo que algo querías. No se puede confiar en ti.

—Yo quiero muchas cosas, monstruo, y con gusto te las diría si acaso tuvieras el interés de saberlas, pero esto no se trata de lo que quiero, se trata de lo que necesito.

—¿Y qué necesitas? —preguntó Shizuo con brusquedad. En parte porque Izaya lo había llamado "monstruo"—. Yo únicamente me ofrecí a darte mi ayuda mientras no pudieras usar las manos. Y ya veo que una...

—Sí, ya está libre de vendajes y eso no significa que tenga que dejar de lado la terapia física o que duela menos. Honestamente, Shizu-chan, hubiera preferido que aceptarás ayudarme sin que yo tuviera que recurrir a un sentimiento de culpa de tu parte, pero tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo.

—Antes de nada, déjame fumar, ¿te molesta?

—Si me molesta o no, tú harás lo que te venga en gana, ¿no es así? —dijo Izaya al tiempo que se disponía a encender su computadora de escritorio.

—Me gustaría poder confiar en ti, Izaya.

—Si lo hicieras te volverías el mayor idiota de todos y después dirían algunos que eso forma parte de tu encanto, ja, ja. Aun así, no te hagas una idea errónea. Yo soy alguien que únicamente velará por sus propios intereses, como siempre ha sido y por eso mismo pon atención—Izaya se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shizuo a los ojos—. Te amo, sí, o creo hacerlo, y esa razón es la que permite que seas tú quien pueda bajar la guardia conmigo. Y Shinra quizá (está por verse), pero eso no significa que no pretenda "usarlos". Ahí está mi sinceridad que tanto habías pedido. Te la doy.

—¿Me amas, Pulga? —dijo Shizuo con un tono que hacía pensar en su hermano menor. Izaya encontró aquella reacción inesperada, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Aunque reconoció para sus adentros que hubiera preferido una burla, un signo de incredulidad en lugar de una falta de interés.

 _Como me digas de nuevo que no soy capaz, te mataré, estúpido Shizu-chan._

—¿Eso es lo que de verdad te importa? Pues sí, te lo he dicho desde Raijin, ¿no? Quéjate de mis modos cuestionables, pero nunca te he dicho lo contrario.

—¿Y por qué?

 _¿Por qué siento esto?_

—Eso es la pregunta con mayor sinsentido. "¿Por qué?", dices. Si hubiera una razón detrás no puede llamársele amor sino interés. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

—Me sorprendería que tú lo supieras cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de ver por tus hermanas... Además, que me lo digas no significa que sea la verdad. Yo podría decir que "sinceramente soy completamente normal" y eso todos lo pondrían en duda. Así que... ¿de todos, tú vas a sermonearme...? Es un chiste terrible —murmuró el guardaespaldas. _A ti las mentiras se te dan con facilidad y lo que pueda llegar a ser cierto lo retuerces... Y sé que para no caer te vienes creyendo desde siempre la mierda esa de amar a cada humano_. Le dio una calada al cigarro y luego inclinó la parte superior del cuerpo hasta que terminó por mirar al suelo. Así Izaya no tuvo manera de saber qué expresión tendría y aventurar en qué pensaba.

—¿Me ayudarás o no? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí, te ayudaré, tal vez. Pero no confió en ti. Nunca he podido confiar en ti. Como estés tramando algo, te juro que lo de tus manos será nada.

—Tú sí que resultas único. Me rompes las manos, me das tu ayuda, y luego ¿me amenazas con hacerme algo peor? Bueno, ¿qué podía esperar si no? Está bien, está bien. Voy a tomar el riesgo, porque te necesito, monstruo.

Durante un rato, se hizo el silencio.

—Oye, ¿no piensas preguntarme...?

—¿Qué? ¿preguntarte si se da la casualidad de que tú sientas lo mismo? —Izaya parecía a punto de reír. De hecho, ambos cuestionaron el por qué no lo hizo.

Aun sentado, Shizuo asintió con sequedad.

—No, no lo haré. No quiero saber la respuesta; sé muy bien que no me gustará.

—Eso no lo sabes, Pulga de mierda. No puedes pensar que lo sabes todo, o que puedes tratarnos a los demás como simples...

—No te sigas comportando como un idiota, así escucharte resulta cansado. Claro que no lo sé todo, es imposible lograrlo. Sé de lo que tengo interés. Y sí algo es interesante sin duda lo son los humanos y sus corazones, ¿qué más?

Shizuo se incorporó con tal celeridad que Izaya se sobresaltó.

—Hey, Izaya, ven aquí, acércate.

—¿Eh...?

—Mierda, Pulga, sólo hazlo.

Izaya esbozó media sonrisa y se colocó justo frente a Shizuo.

—Perdón.

—¿Y por qué, Shizu-chan? —preguntó Izaya sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Adrede, había dejado una distancia suficiente para levantar la cabeza sólo un poco y encarar a Shizuo.

 _¿Perdón? No es lo que quiero escuchar, pero es más de lo que necesito por el momento._

—Sólo perdón, Pulga —respondió Shizuo con notoria irritación.

Luego, y sin mayores reparos, tomó la muñeca de la mano libre de vendajes. Con aquel gesto un tanto brusco, Izaya no pudo evitar fruncir los labios para evitar quejarse y también pensó fugazmente que le resultaba una suerte ser zurdo. Claro, eso no importaba pues, obviando el yeso, había olvidado la navaja de muelle en alguna parte de su cuarto y no pensaba que Shizuo tuviera la intención de volverlo a lesionar. Quiso creerlo así aun terminaba lagrimeando sin poder hacer nada cada vez que se sometía a la terapia ordenada por Shinra.

Eso pensaba el informante sin apartar su atención del Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

 _Eres un completo imbécil que no se da cuenta de nada, de absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera de lo que tiene lugar frente a tus narices y aun si yo lo señalara a gritos. ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas podido importar, monstruo idiota?_

—Con esa cara de piedra no lograrás convencer a nadie, mi querido Shizu-chan. ¿Así cómo voy a creerme que lamentas... lo que sea que lamentas? ¿No fuiste tú quién dijo que había que decir las cosas con toda claridad? ¿Por qué temes de las palabras?

 _Veamos, ya va siendo hora de que yo deje pasar esta resaca... Necesito práctica y quiero practicar con mis humanos. Ante todo, hay alguna que otra opción en las que puedo pensar. O simplemente sientes haber sido un bruto y romperme las manos, pues, a mi pesar, sé que no te importa haberme ofrecido tu ayuda, o piensas que tienes que ser tú el que dé un primer paso para... Seguro que sin ayuda yo me hago un tonto al tratar de justificarte. Cómo llegué a equivocarme seguro que tendría que admitir a más de uno que me avergüenza..._

—Aunque dudo mucho que haya podido significar algo para ti, quizá yo sí siento como se dieron las cosas.

—Ja, ja. Sí, tenía la impresión de que, aun siendo como somos, no podríamos disentir todo el tiempo. Bueno, no voy a negarlo. Sí, yo también lo siento.

Shizuo deslizó sus dedos por la muñeca del informante hasta que logró entrelazarlos con los suyos. Si acaso se percató de que aquello le resultaba un gesto doloroso al informante, no lo demostró.

—Izaya, no me siento mal por esto. Sólo responde: si en algún momento nos diéramos una segunda oportunidad, ¿huirías al igual que hiciste la primera vez?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no...

El semblante de Shizuo se endureció.

—Tú te crees muy listo y a mí me tiras de idiota, pero créeme que a veces hasta yo soy capaz de darme cuenta del por qué haces lo que haces. A veces no puedes hacer más sino ser como cualquiera.

—Pues sí que te tiro de... ¿has hablado con Shinra?

—¡Esto nada tiene que ver con Shinra! ¡Ni con nadie más! ¡Con nadie! ¡Se trata de nosotros, Pulga infeliz! ¡Te dije que no podíamos seguir, pero tú me obligaste a decirlo! ¡Admítelo! —Shizuo no moduló el tono y siguió a sabiendas de que, lejos de que pudiera importarle, no haría más que causarle un mayor dolor de cabeza a la Pulga. Y con eso se conformaría—. ¡Tú querías que todo terminara y como siempre me usaste! ¡Me obligaste! ¡Ya sabías cómo reaccionaría cuando me dijeras que buscabas trabajar para la mafia! ¿Y qué hay sobre lo que le hiciste a esas niñas? ¡Lo sé, sabías que me lo tomaría mal! ¿Qué más podía esperarse cuando me lo dijiste todo como si no fuera la gran cosa! ¡Con tu estúpida mirada del que no le importa nada! ¡Admítelo! ¡ADMÍTELO!

 _Dices lo que te conviene, Shizuo. ¡Cómo si ese día tú te hubieras portado decentemente, racionalmente! ¡Al igual que yo, tú eres el ojo del huracán! ¿Tú crees que con gritar ya queda zanjado todo? Pero, claro, a tus ojos yo soy un lisiado emocional y ya... Sólo eso._

Antes de que Izaya pudiera protestar y dar por concluido el asunto, Shizuo soltó su mano, pero no se movió ni un poco. Permaneció de pie y, cuando pensó que Izaya hablaría, le colocó, en un ademán cariñoso que no logró frenar, una mano en el cuello hasta rozar la mejilla, cosa que sólo en contadas ocasiones había hecho.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda, dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres? Dilo y después o me voy o me quedo, no es tan complicado, Izaya.

.

.

.

 _A ti, pero no importa. Debes de sentir odio hacia mí para obligarme a esto._

—Lo admito. Fue tal como tú dices. ¿Ya estás feliz? Lo dudo mucho. Tú nunca estás feliz, Shizu-chan. Y respecto a lo que yo quiero... sólo te diré que pienso conseguirlo sin importarme nada, haré lo que haga falta. Después de todo, yo soy Orihara Izaya.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Buenas! ^ ^)* ¡Les deseo a todos un lindo día! ¡Hasta la próxima~!

Karasu-shiro: tal parece que sí... Izaya no puede dejar de ser quien es, y lo mismo Shinra. Eventualmente quedará claro todo. ¡Un abrazo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D


	13. 2da Pte - 12

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#12**

* * *

 _"— _Si necesitas mi ayuda, dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres? Dilo y después o me voy o me quedo, no es tan complicado, Izaya."__

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"A ti, pero no importa. Debes de sentir odio hacia mí para obligarme a esto."_

— _Lo admito. Fue tal como tú dices. ¿Ya estás feliz? Lo dudo mucho. Tú nunca estás feliz, Shizu-chan. Y respecto a lo que yo quiero... sólo te diré que pienso conseguirlo sin importarme nada, haré lo que haga falta. Después de todo, yo soy Orihara Izaya._

—Escucha, Iza...

—Déjalo ahí, Shizu-chan. Con los motivos que diste sin saberlo y pensándomelo mejor quizá sea preferible que me busque recursos en otro lado —Izaya lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano y fingió soltar un prolongado suspiro—. Tanto si lo queremos como si no, las personas como tú y yo no podemos dar un paso sin crear problemas a nuestro alrededor. Y, más importante todavía, tengo hambre. Lo que nos deja en que trates de serme útil como prometiste.

El guardaespaldas gruñó, pero optó por no mostrarse insistente pues se daba cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. Tras reconocer la derrota, se dirigió a la cocina y no tardó en preparar algo con lo poco que había comprado y guardado durante la mañana del día anterior. En eso transcurrió media hora, durante la cual, Izaya caminó de un lado a otro meditabundo y a la espera de que la dosis de aspirina surtiera efecto.

 _Ante los modos de nuestro querido monstruo, debí tomarme medio frasco, o todo_ , se dijo en algún momento. Subió al segundo piso, bajó, revisó rápidamente su correo electrónico y volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la sala.

Shizuo depositó la comida en la mesilla de la sala, empujó un poco el sillón y luego se arrodilló en el suelo y frente a él, Izaya lo imitó.

Pese a lo dicho, Izaya apenas comió y de pronto lucía tan rendido que Shizuo se sintió un tanto incómodo por el hecho de haberlo puesto en ese estado en el que ya lo había visto sumergirse siempre que sus peleas no consistían en trivialidades. Lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones, pero en todas sin falta Shizuo se sintió el único responsable.

—¿Qué necesitas? —trató de nuevo.

—A ti te diré que nada. Y por el bien de tu reputación del más fuerte te aconsejo ser más firme de aquí en adelante, Shizu-chan; a un monstruo como el Monstruo de Ikebukuro no le va ceder tan fácilmente, ¿cierto? ¡Cierto!

Luego de comer en silencio y no protestar ante la burla hecha, Shizuo se decidió por lavar los platos y, pese a que no eran muchos, lo hizo con excesiva lentitud; en parte porque no buscaba romper ninguno y porque sabía que luego no le quedarían más motivos para quedarse. En su sitio, Izaya fingió trabajar frente a su escritorio, pero lo único que hizo fue contemplar al guardaespaldas. Lo miró arrugar el ceño cuando depositaba un plato con inevitable rudeza, lo escuchó refunfuñar y lo descubrió también perderse en sus pensamientos.

 _Si en realidad tu objetivo fuera el no tener nada que ver conmigo, seguro que no hubieras intervenido pues, admitámoslo, no soy ningún inútil. Podrías haber espetado que ya contaba con la ayuda de Shinra, de Namie-san y me habrías dicho también que puedo recurrir a Simon y a la comida del Sushi Ruso, o, incluso, que siempre podía engatusar a un idiota... Tú eres un libro abierto, pero tal vez algo hayas aprendido de Shinra, de mis hermanas, de todos los de aquí._

—Voy a darme un baño —dijo a modo de excusa al incorporarse—. Esta vez ya me las arreglaré yo solo. Seguro que soy capaz...

Sin una mano, desvestirse resultaba cosa difícil pero luego de poner su mayor esfuerzo le fue posible y lo mismo bañarse, pero era tarea más complicada volverse a poner la ropa. Así, a Izaya no le importó que Shizuo entrara sin pedirle permiso. Después de todo, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás que portarse así con él era costumbre suya. Si algo lo molestaba, se lo diría o eso buscaba creerse.

Con una toalla, Izaya se secó lo mejor que pudo el cabello dadas sus circunstancias y estuvo a punto de buscar una de mayor tamaño para secarse el cuerpo y, de paso, envolverlo para que Shizuo no siguiera contemplando los cortes de la espalda y los moretones de los costados y de la parte interna de los muslos.

—Es limpia, de hoy —dijo Izaya cuando vio a Shizuo hacer a un lado la remera negra y el pantalón que yacían en el suelo. Izaya no recordaba haberlos dejado así, del mismo modo en que no había prestado la mínima atención a lo que fuera que había picado durante la comida o qué tan fría o caliente estuvo el agua de la regadera.

—Sí, seguro que sí, pero yo no pretendo que vayas a ninguna parte —replicó mientras Izaya veía que traía en mano una camisa blanca, un pantalón holgado y ropa interior. Los dejó sobre un banquillo y luego lo ayudó a secarse.

Con cautela, Shizuo se acercó y de alguna manera, cuando se colocó tras su espalda y le rodeó con un brazo la cintura, pensó el informante que sabía que roces podía ser aceptados por él y cuáles no. A la fecha, no se había equivocado.

—Oye, Izaya, ¿quién te hizo eso? —preguntó después de apoyar la barbilla en la curvatura que había entre su cuello y hombro.

En el rostro del informante se dibujó media sonrisa, pero no se volvió a Shizuo y tampoco apartó su mano. Apenas fue consciente de que tiritaba ligeramente de frío.

—¿Cuál es el interés, Shizu-chan? Ya los habías visto desde la primera vez. Pero ya que los mencionas, tenía la impresión de que se habrían desvanecido del todo; ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no? Quince días... — _¿Y por qué hasta hoy me lo preguntas...?_

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo con un poco más de seriedad—. Supongo que me gustaría enojarme con alguien que no seas tú. Nos vendría bien.

—Aun cuando tú te molestas con todos en el barrio, eso es casi dulce siendo que se trata de ti, monstruo. Bueno, entonces no creo estar equivocado al pensar que vas a quedarte, ¿no? De lo contrario, por nada del mundo me quedare aquí, encerrado y aburrido.

—Sí, me quedo. La mujer que trabaja por aquí ya se ha ido. Oye, Pulga, ¿no te quedara cerveza o algo así? Me queda sólo un cigarro...

 _No se ha ido pues no llegó y no lo hará. A veces la frialdad de Namie-san supera la mía. Apenas mostró cierto desconcierto cuando le he dicho que podía prescindir de sus labores. El hecho de que haya sido por su bien me lo tuve que callar por orgullo._

—Bien, qué remedio. Y, no, es una pena, pero no ha sobrado nada. Ja, ja, créeme que ya estoy pagando las cuentas. Puedes ocupar el sillón que tanto te gusta o sacar el futón que dejé arrumbado quién sabe dónde. Ya lo buscarás, pero si no, siempre podemos usar la cama.

—No saques ventaja, Pulga. Sigo muy enojado contigo. Lo único que quiero es que me digas que _necesitas_.

 _¿Ventaja? Qué forma de llamarlo. No mientas, quieres que sea yo quién te despeje el camino para que puedas acercarte a mí. Ésta tal vez sea la última oportunidad... Honestamente, tus cambios de humor y la manera en la que pides perdón lo dejan a uno desconcertado._

—Enojado, ¿y a mí qué más me da? Somos un par de adultos que seguro son capaces de controlar sus impulsos. Ya verás que tan capaz puedo ser. Como me deje caer me dormiré durante lo que resta de la tarde. Y luego, si me siento con mayores ánimos, quizá pida tu ayuda... Si eso sucede, sí..., cuando eso suceda, sólo di "sí". Lo que necesito tiene que ver con esto... Si ya has preguntado quién fue, doy por sentado que aceptarás ayudarme, seas como seas.

Al día siguiente. En una plaza de Ikebukuro, 8:07

—... Ah, ¿y qué les has dicho?

—Pues no les he dicho nada. Si piensan que somos novios me dejarán de dar la lata.

Separados por un palmo de distancia, Izaya Orihara y Rio Kamichika se hallaban sentados en una banca de la misma plaza concurrida donde dos semanas antes habían acordado reunirse. A la fecha se habían visto seis veces, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Y, como hasta el momento, fue Izaya quien dio inicio a la conversación. Rio le respondía ocasionalmente y cuando lo que le decía captaba su interés, aun cuando pensara que se trataba únicamente de una mentira muy elaborada, se atrevía a cuestionarlo e incluso a dar su opinión.

—Así que tus amigos no han podido evitar guardarse sus recelos. Trata de comprender, seguro que cualquiera se mostraría intrigado. Mmm... Curiosamente, conforme pasa el tiempo mi único amigo parece menos dispuesto a tolerarme.

—¿Qué tiene de curioso? —preguntó Rio. Al escuchar un sonido de campanillas buscó su teléfono celular en el interior de su bolsa. _¿Único? Alguien como él no tendría motivos para quejarse. Seguramente lo ha engañado como a mí, o se trata de alguien tan malvado como él._

—Quizá no sea curioso, tienes razón, pero no me veo capaz de llamarlo de otro modo. Para mí lo curioso es que a mayor semejanza mayor rechazo. ¿Es común? No lo sé. Tendría que observar cómo se comportan los demás para saber si es una generalidad o un caso aislado. ¿Tú qué opinas al respecto, Magenta-san?

Ella lo miró de reojo y le pareció que se hallaba nervioso ante su incapacidad de quedarse quieto aun sentado.

—Que podrías tan sólo reconocer que te sientes dolido, quizá... —sugirió ella mientras respondía un mensaje de texto. Luego de que terminara de hablar, formó una sonrisa, diminuta, y que Izaya interpretó como un gesto para felicitarse a sí misma—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Orihara-san?

—¿Eh? ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Aunque te diga su nombre no creo que lo conozcas, y por tu bien mejor que así sea. Se llama Kishitani Shinra y es un médico clandestino. Y, _curiosamente_ , es compañero de la Jinete sin Cabeza. El mundo es como dicen, es un pañuelo.

Rio no pareció sorprendida en lo absoluto pues no se creía nada de lo que salía de la boca del informante. Y aunque lo sabía, a Izaya no le importó.

—Si la intención es que tú le ofrezcas a tus amigas una mayor credibilidad y que de tal manera no te aborden con preguntas molestas, Magenta-san, ¿no te parecería conveniente dar pruebas y no sólo asegurar que las hay? —le preguntó en cuanto se hubieron levantado para rodear la plaza.

La joven no dijo nada y continuó caminando con cierta rigidez, mientras en la mano mantenía la bolsa de plástico que le había entregado el informante apenas se vieron. Se moría de ganas por ver el contenido y tener unos minutos para meditar sobre lo qué le había pedido al momento de dárselo.

"Elige bien..."

—¿Por qué se molesta? Tan sólo he llegado a parecerme a él a un punto que resulta escalofriante —susurró el informante para sí. "Por poco y le digo que me he vuelto justo como él es; capaz de lo peor por su persona amada... ¿Quién lo diría? A tal altura llegué a estar en el pasado que cuando caiga el golpe acabará conmigo. Eso si acaso corremos la suerte de que el Awakusu opte por desistir en su investigación... ¡Maldición! Todo da vueltas..."

Rio vio a su acompañante detenerse de golpe y en su intento por explicarse qué sucedía, notó que Izaya abría y cerraba los dedos de la mano derecha, una vez tras otra. Acto seguido, dio un paso tambaleante al frente pero no tardó en retroceder.

—Orihara-san... ¿te sientes bien?

Izaya creyó responder la pregunta, aunque lo más probable era que sólo llegó a farfullar. De un segundo a otro, se desplomó sin mayores ceremonias.

—¿Orihara-san?

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Al mismo tiempo. Departamento de Izaya, 08:07**

 _... cuando se trata de Izaya Orihara sólo hay dos cosas que puedes hacer: o no esperas nada, o esperas siempre lo peor. Así no sufrirás y te ahorras decepciones..._ , recordó Shizuo mientras permanecía recostado en el sillón y con la mirada puesta en el techo, aunque no prestaba mayor atención a los detalles. Se mantuvo quieto y con los brazos tras el cuello para compensar la falta de cojines. _Si así es, entonces da la impresión de que considero que merezco un castigo y para eso lo busco. ¿Tendría que importarme lo que diga Shinra cuando yo mismo soy una decepción?_

Bostezó ruidosamente.

—O no esperas nada, o esperas lo peor... O nada, o lo peor...

 _Esa molesta Pulga... aunque no pasa ni medio segundo sin que me haga rabiar, supongo que me gusta que hable conmigo... Al fin y al cabo, es de los pocos que no se rinden ante mí. Me hace cabrear sin falta, sí, pero sólo huye para volver al día siguiente. Con esas casi caigo en sus palabras, y querría que nunca se rindiera conmigo..._ —alzó la parte superior del cuerpo para lograr ver el ventanal que tenía frente a sí a unos pocos metros—. _Dice que me ama y si acaso no me ha mentido yo hubiera podido decir que siento lo mismo por él, pero su respuesta sería reírse con esa pinta de loco que a veces trae... Y de mentirme, yo quedare como un verdadero idiota... Ya lo veo yo._

—¿A qué juegas, Pulga? ¿Y con quién?

Debido al contraste del cuero negro del sillón con la coloración anaranjada de su teléfono celular, Shizuo no tardó en dar con él cuando éste vibró ante un mensaje entrante. El número era del informante, y la primera vez Shizuo leyó deprisa, sin entender, pero cuando leyó por segunda vez no se dio cuenta de cuando se hubo levantado.

 _Maldita sea... maldito seas, Pulga..._

Shizuo se levantó y en su premura estuvo a punto de olvidarse del chaleco o de cerrar la puerta cuando se precipitó al exterior.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :) ¡Pasen un excelente fin de semana! ^ ^ _See you soon!_

Guest, será un cretino que hace lo que puede (entiéndalo se ha metido con alguien como Iza-chan) XD Bueno, pues ni hablar, quizá conforme pase la historia logren mejorar o no... quién sabe. ^ ^ Ojalá quieras averiguarlo. ¡Saludos! :D


	14. 2da Pte - 13

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#13**

* * *

—Eh, disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted? –preguntó una joven y rolliza enfermera que llevaba en las manos un soporte de madera y un bolígrafo grueso para la toma de sus notas. Luego de reparar en el duro semblante del guardaespaldas, de manera instintiva se había pegado aquel soporte contra el pecho como si creyera que de esa forma podría escudarse.

En el centro de la habitación y tendido sobre la cama, Izaya se preguntó qué tanto era posible que alguien que habitara en el barrio desconociera la existencia del Monstruo de Ikebukuro. Algo, rumores tenían que haber llegado a sus oídos. Después de todo, ¿cuántos hombres teñidos de rubio, vestidos con un traje de barista y fuerza sobre humana podían existir? A él llegaba incluso el desagradable aroma del tabaco que se le había impregnado al guardaespaldas. Pero, agotado y sedado, no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para soltar algún comentario al respecto.

—¿Señor...? —insistió la joven con un poco más de confianza. Separó de su pecho un poco el soporte de madera e Izaya encontró admirable que la joven buscara defender al paciente que tenía a su cargo pese a que Shizuo tenía una expresión que podía sugerir que deseaba trozar cualquier cosa que tuviera delante.

—¿Quién soy? Soy su novio —dijo Shizuo sin vacilar y de manera tan tajante que la enfermera no supo cómo reaccionar cuando repitió para sus adentros esas palabras.

Ante la imprevista escena, Izaya debió callar una risita pues, pese a lo bruto que le parecía en ocasiones, aunque sabía que podía actuar de manera muy diferente si acaso se lo proponía, Shizuo logró así evitar decir su nombre. _Qué inusual. Tal parece que mi querido Shizu-chan puede ser inteligente cuando la situación lo amerita._ Para ofrecer una mayor veracidad, el informante se mantuvo serio y no objetó, de tal modo que la enfermera no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que le habían dicho la verdad. Asintió con la cabeza y después murmuró que iría por uno de los médicos de turno.

Una vez viéndose solos, Izaya le prestó toda su atención al guardaespaldas.

—¿Así que te haces pasar por mi novio? Vaya, pues estoy convencido de que, si acaso insistes en eso, tendrás unos cuantos problemas más tarde, Shizu-chan... —dijo Izaya en voz cantarina, al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse para quedar sentado y con la espalda apoyada sobre la incómoda cama. Prosiguió cuando, en silencio, Shizuo lo ayudó a inclinarla en un ángulo en el que pudiera permanecer erguido—. ¿Qué cosas horribles irán a pensar de ti cuando me he presentado con la mano rota y el resto del cuerpo lleno de golpes y cortes? Justificarán así mi perdida sin razón aparente de ocho kilos... Dirán que me ha consumido un sentimiento de angustia...

—Lo que dije se parece más a la verdad que a una mentira —replicó Shizuo antes de alejarse de la cama y obviar por completo el dramatismo de la Pulga—. ¿Por qué pareces molesto? ¿No fuiste tú quién me ha mandado el mensaje? Si no querías que...

—No, no he sido yo —lo interrumpió. Por una fracción de segundo, pareció sentirse realmente molesto.

—Pero fue tu número. Entonces ¿estabas con alguien? —Shizuo se recargó en la columna a la que se unía la puerta.

—Sí, y quizá la conozcas en algún momento. Sin embargo, antes de nada, tendría que pedirle permiso. He pactado con ella el tenernos completa confianza y de momento aún se muestra recelosa conmigo... ¿Quién podría decirle que no ha exagerado en su desconfianza? Pero, no, Shizuo, no necesitaba que vinieras —Izaya se detuvo en observar el catéter que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. Lo miró cuidadosamente como si estuviera pensando en la mejor manera de quitárselo sin causarse mayor daño—. ¿De qué me serviría tener a un monstruo junto a mi lecho de enfermo?

—Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —dijo, intentando pasar por alto lo que hacía Izaya—. Anoche parecías estar bien.

—Me desmayé —explicó secamente.

—Te dije que tenías que comer, dormir... Mira a qué punto has llegado, ¡joder!

—Sí, eso me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio y ahora sería buen momento para que yo te diga que no lo he hecho porque me dan arcadas si pruebo lo que sea. Ya pasará. Y, antes de que insistas, eso no es por culpa tuya. O no del todo. Claro, el dolor de las manos me obliga a tomar fármacos y más fármacos... No es de sorprender que tenga el estómago como lo tengo. Ja, ja.

—No es ningún asunto de risa, Pulga —gruñó antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Deja eso, ¿por qué no aceptas que tienes que quedarte aquí? ¿Tienes asuntos que atender en otro sitio? Te lo dije, no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo.

—Diablos, Shizuo. ¿Por qué no pruebas a tenerme un poco de fe? Me basta que la tengas o la finjas durante un rato. ¿Qué más quieres? Ayer te he contado algo realmente vergonzoso para mí, ¿no es verdad?

—No me obligues a ir por una enfermera.

Izaya se había sentado en el borde de la cama, y aunque de momento no podía resultar amenazador como creía que lo era al armarse con su navaja de muelle, Shizuo se sorprendió al ver que había tomado una jeringa. Una jeringa de aspecto impresionante y más aún cuando la sujetaba una persona tan hábil con las manos como lo era Izaya.

—Déjate de tonterías —dijo al acercarse.

—Él que tendrá problemas con la autoridad serás tú. Yo no... —Izaya calló sus protestas. Su rostro se había puesto sumamente pálido y al momento dejó caer sus brazos a los costados como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Se balanceó y se inclinó al frente.

—Hey, hey —Shizuo se apresuró a sujetarlo para que no terminara por estamparse contra el suelo. Así, se dejó caer, apoyado en las rodillas y con Izaya abrazado a él—. No me importa lo que pienses, tú no irás a ningún lado. ¿Escuchaste, Pulga?

Izaya se quejó ahogadamente y se concentró en respirar profundamente. Inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y exhaló. Estaba mareado y temblaba debido a un frío que sabía no sentiría de no hallarse tan débil. Decidió no apartarse de Shizuo; no tenía intención alguna de moverse siquiera un centímetro y Shizuo, si lo intuía o no, no lo volvió a tender en la cama de inmediato.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Izaya? —dijo Shizuo con la voz áspera de siempre, pero en un tono que no carecía de dulzura. Sin dejar de tiritar y de respirar pausadamente repetidas veces, Izaya lo notó y no pudo evitar endurecer el semblante.

—Shizuo, sobre lo que dije ayer... no hagas nada imprudente... —murmuró sin soltarlo—. Yo... debo ser yo quien diga qué tiene que hacerse...

Para el guardaespaldas no implicó mayor esfuerzo levantar a Izaya y dejarlo de nuevo sobre la cama. Sin embargo, debió hacerlo con suma lentitud, pues aún mantenía el catéter conectado a su brazo y presentía que no sería agradable ver lo que resultaría si acaso tironeaba su piel.

—Quédate aquí, lo digo en serio, Pulga. Como vuelva y no estés...

—¿Adónde vas...?

—Necesito avisarle a Tom que no iré a trabajar.

—Ok.

El enfermo se limitó a dar una cabeceada como muestra de asentimiento, se hundió en la cama, y no se dio cuenta de la expresión incrédula de Shizuo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado de que le mintió? Claro, se trataba de una mentira pequeña e inofensiva, pero tal vez en algún otro momento Izaya le hubiera hecho saber que la descubrió. Y, pasando por alto eso, encontró inusual que Izaya no le repitiera que podía irse y dejarlo hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

 _Debes de sentirte morir..._

 **Horas antes. Calles de Ikebukuro**

—Orihara-san...

Nadie respondió. Únicamente se dejó oír el rechinar de las ruedas de varios coches que atravesaban las calles próximas.

—¡Izaya...! ¡Oye, Izaya...! —inquieta, Rio esperó que Izaya no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza cuando se desvaneció sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera tratar de amortiguar el golpe. Aún más nerviosa, se giró a izquierda y derecha, pero viendo que de momento no había nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda, la joven se arrodilló a su lado y luego de darle un vistazo no logró ver que con la caída se hubiera lastimado. No había sangre, no había cortes salvo los que ya le eran conocidos. Tampoco parecía haberse lastimado las manos lo que para él sería una suerte muy bienvenida.

—Izaya... ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Mmmh...

Rio no supo muy bien de dónde obtuvo las fuerzas necesarias para lograr mover al informante a un sitio que consideró más apropiado. Y en vista de que no le resultó muy complicado se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no se parecía mucho al que había conocido en aquella azotea de donde saltó... _No tendrá la pinta de serlo, pero no he conocido a nadie más depravado que Orihara Izaya. Pero por alguna razón no he sido capaz de rechazarlo para bien._ Rio se sacudió, apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos de momento innecesarios, lo acomodó en el suelo, y le aflojó la ropa como sabía que debía hacerse. Volvió a moverlo con suavidad y habló con él sin obtener ninguna respuesta hasta que la joven debió ceder en sus intentos por hacerlo recobrar la lucidez.

Lo contempló con detenimiento, alegrándose de comprobar que respiraba con normalidad. Aun así, su piel estaba bastante fría y húmeda. Miró la hora en su teléfono celular y se sorprendió al notar que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Izaya hubo empezado a bostezar y murmurar entre dientes palabras que no fueron dirigidas a ella.

—Izaya —insistió, pero sin esperar ya nada por respuesta. Luego de mostrarse dudosa, le pasó los delgados dedos por la mejilla—. Izaya, ¿puedes oírme?

A raíz de que a ella y al resto de sus compañeros de clase los habían inscrito en un curso de primeros auxilios en Raira durante el año pasado, y aunque renegó abiertamente de aquello en su momento, ahora Rio logró recuperar la calma y mantenerse tranquila.

Luego de que un tentador pensamiento de dejar a Izaya a su suerte la invadiera y se fuera tan rápido como llegó, Rio tanteó la ropa del informante para buscar su teléfono celular. Apostó porque al menos tendría una contraseña para protegerlo siendo que, además de tratarse de un modelo muy costoso, su dueño era un informante, pero aun así lo intentó. Para sorpresa suya no la tenía, pero decidió no mostrarse desconfiada.

 _El mundo no es tan cruel como parece. Y nadie puede fingir de manera tan convincente._

Rio observó a su alrededor por segunda vez antes de volver a mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

 _A dicho que su amigo es un médico (en realidad, un médico clandestino) ..., pero... como algo suceda yo tendré problemas..._ , Rio se decidió por llamar a una ambulancia. Y cuando hubo finalizado la llamada, se quedó mirando la lista de contactos del informante. A decir verdad, era una lista excesivamente larga y no pensó que le gustaría saber más de lo estrictamente necesario. En vista de que cada uno de los contactos registrados incluían el nombre completo y el apellido, Rio no tardó en dar con el contacto que buscaba, y, poco antes, aunque sabía que sería una acción inútil borró a "Kamichika Rio" de la lista.

 _Le quedará claro._

En la parte inferior de la lista miró el nombre que le interesaba con su respectivo honorífico, aunque posiblemente en conjunto se trataba de un apodo, así como lo era Magenta; sin saber el por qué, observó y repitió cada uno de los dígitos del número y cada letra del nombre. _Nombre y no apellido. No hay otro así. ¿Por qué?_

—"Shizu-chan." Eso no suena mucho a un sobrenombre adecuado para una persona como él —Casi le pareció que tenía al iracundo guardaespaldas frente a ella. Luego de que la mayoría de las conversaciones del informante giraran en torno al hombre, éste había captado el interés de Rio, de modo que se decidió por indagar al respecto con sus compañeros y ver las notificaciones del grupo Dollars donde frecuentemente lo mencionaban. "Es el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro."

Rio volvió a reparar en Izaya y luego en la pantalla del teléfono.

 _Si decido creerle, es una persona tan importante para ti que, quizá, y aunque no lo merezcas, él sienta lo mismo_ , llegó a decirse mientras decidía mandar un breve pero preciso mensaje de texto. No se creía capaz de hablar con el hombre en caso de que todo lo que hubiera dicho Izaya no fueran sino mentiras. Llegó incluso a sonrojarse de sólo pensar en la hipotética y embarazosa situación.

El sol empezó a ocultarse tras un cúmulo de nubes, mientras la joven aguardaba puesta de rodillas al lado de un hombre que admitió sin ningún titubeo que no se hubiera sentido mal por su muerte _. "Me hubiera impresionado más que saltaras, te estamparas de lleno contra el cemento y murieras."_ Rio revisó por el contenido de la bolsa de plástico.

 _"Elige bien. Puedes tener la ventaja. Puedes llegar a causarme muchos problemas."_

—Y dijiste también "quiero tu perdón." Al final, creo que voy a decepcionarte; será tal y como tú lo llamaste: una puñalada. Una puñalada pues no eres tan duro como para decidir que no huirás en esta ocasión. Y por lo que me hiciste, por los engaños, no me sentiré mal.

Tras formar la expresión melancólica que Izaya pensaba que la definía a la perfección, ella pensó que había tenido menos dudas cuando estuvo en el borde del edificio, preguntándose si lograría hacerse notar ante sus padres al morir. Volviendo a su hija poco más que una mancha de sangre en un mugriento callejón.

Rio puso en orden sus pensamientos y al hacerlo supo que no podría vocalizarlos. Por ese motivo, se resignó simplemente a reafirmar la decisión que finalmente tomó.

 _Yo quería desaparecer, yo quería morir ese día o de eso me había convencido, pero, aun cuando fueron el orgullo y el miedo mi principal motivación para saltar y sí que lo hice... Viví. Lograron impedir que muriera y que terminara por cambiar de parecer... Por estar viva sé que hay una mujer sin cabeza que vive en compañía de un médico clandestino que a su vez es el único amigo de una persona cruel y manipuladora que no parece ser capaz de tenerlos. Y sé también que esta persona se ha enamorado de un hombre con fuerza monstruosa... En parte, quizá es solamente mi curiosidad por escuchar y ver esas cosas maravillosas e increíbles que suceden que pienso que vale estar viviendo esta vida, justo aquí y justo ahora. No volveré a pensar que quiero desaparecer de este mundo._

A Rio le pareció escuchar el sonido de una sirena que se aproximaba rápidamente pues a cada segundo, con mayor claridad la percibía. En consecuencia, se inclinó hasta rozar la oreja del informante.

—Yo no creo ser menos ingenua que hace algún tiempo y tal vez diciendo esto esté yo actuando según tus planes, sin embargo, sé que no es mi perdón el que tú quieres, pero, aun así, te lo doy. Te perdono, Izaya Orihara y espero no volver a verte ni una vez más. Ahora ya sabes que, aun cuando hiciste lo que me hiciste, puedo yo perdonarte y que podría resultar todo bien para ti. Aun cuando eres cruel, el resto del mundo no lo es tanto. A eso pienso aferrarme y nunca más a tus palabras. Soy Rio y no Magenta.

 _Si consigues lo que buscas, ya no tendrás ninguna razón para necesitarme._

 **-o-O-o-**

— _Oi_. Soy yo.

— _Sí, definitivamente se trata de ti, aunque pensé que podría ser Kadota, o Simon incluso._ _¿Qué sucede, Shizuo?_

—Estoy en el hospital...

— _¡Te dije que...!_

— _Tsk_ , ¡se trata de la Pulga!

— _¿Qué le ha pasado?_

—Se ha desmayado y lo han traído al hospital. Y a saber quién estaba con él, pero me ha dicho lo que pasó. ¿Lo has visto? Está en los huesos, creo que...

— _¿Y cuál es tu razón para hablarme? Estoy con un paciente ahora mismo._

—No lo sé... —dijo Shizuo, ligeramente sorprendido al notar el incipiente sarcasmo en su voz. Eso era cosa de la Pulga y no creía que a él le fuera a sentar en nada. Pero no había podido evitarlo cuando por el tono era evidente que Shinra había estado dormido. Deseó que Celty no tardara en regresar a Ikebukuro—. ¿No se supone que ustedes son amigos? Como sea no ha pasado a más, lamento haberte molestado.

— _Oye, Shizuo..._ —empezó Shinra, quizá temiendo que fuera a cortar la llamada—. _Quédate con él. Asegúrate de que no... Ya le hablaré más tarde._

—Sí, sí... como quieras —Shizuo gruñó y por primera vez en años pensó en lo difícil que tenía que ser lidiar con alguien que sin tregua se hallara de mal humor.

Cuando regresó a la habitación en la cual habían instalado al informante, Shizuo pensó que algo se traía entre manos, pero al final aceptó que, contra todo pronóstico, la Pulga simplemente se había permitido dormir. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse con las mantas, pero dada la manera en la que respiraba, subiendo y bajando el pecho a intervalos espaciados, aunado a su postura relajada no le dio cabida a pensar que sólo fingía descansar.

—Descansa, Pulga —susurró.

Procurando no despertar a Izaya en silencio salió de la habitación y no tardó en dirigirse a la salida del hospital. Tenía pensando fumar un par de cigarros y meditar mientras lo hacía sobre lo que tendría o no que hacer a continuación.

La conversación con Shinra había logrado avivar su enojo que hasta hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás había permanecido latente, pero ahora sólo le hizo falta pensar en cada una de las magulladuras de la Pulga, para sentir a la sangre hervir en sus venas.

 _"Es mi culpa, claro, Shizu-chan, pero cuando me reuní con esa mujer no hice más que provocarla cuando su teatro se vino abajo. Me burlé de que hubiera pretendido asustarme con palabras y pues, como era de esperar, buscó no cometer los mismos errores. Me ha dicho que tiene todo grabado, absolutamente todo y no sé bien si habrá querido insinuar que no sólo querría exponerme a mí sino a Mairu, pero ya ves mi predicamento. Ja, ja. No me hace falta que todo mundo vea como me apalearon esa vez. Y ya ha circulado por ahí que se difundirá un video comprometedor en la red... Por eso mismo, necesito tu ayuda para dar con ella antes de que eso suceda..."_

Aunque la rabia nublaba su juicio y guiaba sus pasos, Shizuo se percató a tiempo de la enfermera de antes y logró esquivarla.

 _Aun cuando me inculpaste y me despidieron poco después, y sentí que defraudé a Kasuka, con lo idiota que soy, yo sólo quiero dar con quienes hayas hecho enfadar. ¡Qué se vayan todos al diablo! ¡Yo los mandaré con él! Te lo hayas ganado o no, yo quiero matarlos dolorosamente... matarlos, matarlos a todos..._

—Heiwajima-san.

A escasos pasos de las puertas principales, Shizuo se giró a un lado y bajó la mirada, pero sus ojos que parecían echar chispas no se toparon con ninguna enfermera o algún otro miembro del hospital. En cambio, frente a él estaba una esbelta jovencita peinada con un par de coletas. Seguramente se trataba de una estudiante de preparatoria. Llevaba un pequeño bolso a un costado y con la correa cruzada sobre el pecho. En la mano llevaba una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Huh?

—Yo... tengo algo para usted, tengo que darle algo —dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Le tendió la bolsa de plástico.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me ha mandado el mensaje?

Rio asintió en un hilo de voz.

—Oye, él... ¿él te ha hecho...? —Shizuo apretó los dedos de ambas manos a tal punto de sentirlos latir. _¡No me hagas esto tan pronto!_

—En realidad se ha portado amablemente conmigo —se apresuró a decir—. Dígale que Magenta-san le dice "adiós". Se lo agradeceré.

 _Si elegí mal o bien, si tomé o no la oportunidad que me dieron, ya nada puede hacerse._

Luego, sin esperar que Shizuo hablara, inclinó el torso a modo de despedida y se marchó sin sospechar que, tras ver el contenido de la bolsa, Shizuo iría tras ella o que al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Eso ha sido todo por el momento! (^w^) Espero que la historia no los esté aburriendo... Ya viene lo emocionante, o así lo espero yo. ¡Besos~! :D


	15. 2da Pte - 14

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#14**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro, 17:02**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Luego de recorrer a zancadas gran parte del centro de Ikebukuro y una porción de Shinjuku, Shizuo tuvo que aceptar que así no daría con la tal Magenta y que tampoco sería conveniente que lo hiciera. En parte, a raíz de que recordaba perfectamente cómo se malinterpretó en su momento su primer encuentro con la joven Akane, lo que sin duda podría haberle traído no solo problemas a él sino también a Tom y a la empresa en la cual trabajaban. En segunda, porque tenía presente que nada que involucrara a la Pulga podría ser "bueno".

Se detuvo para decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Tras prender un cigarro, volvió a evocar la imagen de Magenta. Sabía que no la conocía de antemano, pero por lo visto ella e Izaya se habían mantenido en contacto.

Shizuo miró por segunda vez el contenido de la bolsa de plástico y decidió que, en lugar de seguir tras la chica, trataría de dar con Kadota y su grupo. Esto, porque los compañeros _otaku_ le parecían la mejor opción para pedir ayuda; no sabía de nadie más que pudiera tener una videocasetera.

Antes de volver sobre sus pasos y, en vista de que había registrado el número de la chica en sus contactos —Izaya tenía no dos sino tres teléfonos cargando a cuestas como pudo comprobar luego de esculcar su abrigo y registros telefónicos—, se atrevió a mandar un mensaje.

 **S.H.** [¿Por qué te has encontrado con Izaya?]

Dado que la respuesta no fue inmediata, Shizuo guardó el teléfono, restregó contra el piso la colilla de cigarro y se puso en marcha, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

El Monstruo de Ikebukuro probó en recorrer las calles cercanas al Sushi Ruso.

 _La Pulga mencionó una cinta, pero..., ¿cómo diablos una chica como ella pudo haberla obtenido? No tendría ningún sentido que la tuviera una persona que lo ha frecuentado. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué me pidió ayuda? Maldición, cómo se trate de uno más de sus juegos, juro que le romperé los huesos, uno a uno_.

Shizuo respondió al saludo de Simon con un gruñido. Y, luego de que por las calles principales no hubiera señales de Kadota, decidió tomar los atajos que le proporcionaban los callejones.

Fue cuando, doblando en una esquina, y antes de cuestionarse si debía o no hacerlo, Shizuo arremetió contra el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

—¡Tú! —rugió sin importarle que se tratara de un miembro importante del Awakusu (hecho del cual se enteró cuando fue señalado por Kadota, durante aquella incursión a las bodegas). Tomó entre sus dedos las solapas del costoso traje del hombre y logró levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

 _Esto parece muy oportuno como para ser una coincidencia._

—¿Heiwajima? —carraspeó Kazamoto, aturdido. A esa distancia, Shizuo lo encontró aún más desagradable. El apodo le iba perfectamente.

—Así que sabes quién soy —gruñó.

—¡No me jodas! Todos en el barrio saben quién eres. Tú, por otro lado, no pareces tener la menor idea de con quién te estás metiendo. Trabajo para el jefe. ¡Awakusu Dougen!

—¿Crees que me da miedo que seas parte de la mafia? —Shizuo no supo cuál era el origen de la burla, de la provocación. Quizá fue el hecho de no poder apartar de sus pensamientos las heridas que Izaya lucía por todo el cuerpo.

—Je... Pero sí eres tú más que nadie... quien tendría que saber que hay buenos motivos para tenerlo.

—¿Eh?

Aun cuando encontraba dificultades para respirar, Kazamoto lo miró con descaro. Shizuo apenas era capaz de soportar aquella actitud de parte de la Pulga como para recibirla de cualquier otro. Apretó su agarre y su rostro se contrajo hasta lucir como un verdadero monstruo. Los dedos se le curvaron y rechinó los dientes.

—¿Por qué secuestraron a Mairu? ¿Es por qué algo hizo la condenada pulga?

Kazamoto arrugó el ceño.

—¿Pulga...? Han pasado semanas desde que ese sujeto dejó de trabajar para nosotros. Y por el bien de ambos te digo que no te involucres. Él ya ha saldado su cuenta, o al menos conmigo lo ha hecho —hizo una pausa para examinar al guardaespaldas—. Me ha dado curiosidad tu actitud, ¿te las das de hombre honesto? Por lo que sé, tú estás de nuestro lado. Me pregunto si al jefe se le habrá pasado por la cabeza buscar que trabajes para nosotros.

La expresión de Shizuo fue, como siempre, elocuente. El ejecutivo debió de leer en ella la infinidad de preguntas que se gestaban en sus adentros, pues pareció querer explicarse con las palabras que le dedicaría a continuación.

—Heiwajima, quizás los de por aquí lo piensen, pero yo creo que el título del "más fuerte" no te va —dijo Kazamoto con una mueca, tal vez como muestra de que se sentía más divertido que molesto—. Aun con tu monstruosa fuerza, no eres más que un idiota. Y eso sin duda me confirma una vez más que hay que poner en duda la cordura del informante. No se diga que no se lo advertí a Shiki-san... Te daré un consejo: no la líes. Ya le has costado una pequeña fortuna y el trabajo. Lo que sucedió con la señorita Akane pudo haber sido la gota que derramaría el vaso, pero tú has sido quien lo ha roto del todo. Suéltame de una vez, de lo contrario, quién tendrá problemas con el Awakusu no serás solamente tú. Bien sabemos que no eres tan difícil de sacar de la jugada como se piensa y el resto son tan solo simples humanos.

Shizuo no supo qué replicar.

 _¿Por qué cojones todo mundo parece saber qué sucede menos yo?_

—Mis hombres no están muy lejos —insistió el ejecutivo—. Como te vean atacándome, seguro que prueban que tan monstruoso eres en realidad. Podrías tomar el riesgo, sí, pero muy en el fondo sé que no querrías pasarte de nuevo convaleciente, ¿cierto? ¡Joder! ¡No creas que no sabemos dónde vives, dónde trabajas! ¡Amigos, familia! De todo hay información a la mano. ¡Ya lo ves!

Pese a estar por completo harto de _andar a ciegas_ , Shizuo no buscaba que nadie fuera a tener problemas a causa de importunar al Awakusu. A regañadientes, dejó ir a Kazamoto. Pero no por ello suavizó su semblante. Sin mediar palabras, se amenazaron el uno al otro antes de que retomaran sus caminos.

Kazamoto volvió a la red de callejones para llevar a cabo un encargo de Shiki y Shizuo volvió a empecinarse en encontrar a Kadota y a su grupo. Y, al mismo tiempo, pensó en lo que había escuchado del mafioso.

 _"Le has costado una pequeña fortuna y el trabajo..." ¿Será verdad? Ese bastardo no me ha dicho que ya no trabaja para el Awakusu. ¡¿Y qué cojones tengo yo que ver en el asunto?! ¿Cómo saben que yo...? Tendría que regresar al hospital. Sí, sí, eso tendría que hacer._

Sin embargo, el sonido que producía la bolsa de plástico lo hizo no desistir de su objetivo. Primero vería la cinta entregada por Magenta y, seguramente, después regresaría con la Pulga.

A someterlo a un interrogatorio como haría un informante.

 **Sede principal del grupo Awakusu-Kai, 18:32**

—Durante los últimos días lo han visto en compañía de una estudiante de Raira.

—¿Y por qué sería de interés los gustos que tenga el informante? Que ande con quien le dé la gana. Es permisible menos si pretende frecuentar a quienes trabajan para nosotros. Je, je. Eso pensaba Shiki-no-danna.

—Cierto, a mí que da lo mismo si está con ella o prefiere que lo coja Heiwajima. Da lo mismo. Pero pensé que sería más fácil dar con la chica y luego lidiar con el informante. Es posible que sigan en la plaza o que supiera adónde ha ido.

—Aunque no me va ni me viene, no sigas quejándote. Las tareas las habrán asignado como lo hicieron por algún motivo. Tengo entendido que por el trato de Kazamoto es que Shiki no lo ha mandado a él (en su lugar, creo que le ha pedido que trate de averiguar el paradero de Morisaki). Y respecto de dónde podría estar Orihara, sé que tus lacayos ya lo han perdido de vista.

—Pues si te da lo mismo, ve tú a casa de Kishitani.

—¿El Demonio Azul le tiene miedo a la mujer sin cabeza? ¿Es eso?

Aosaki escupió en el suelo.

—Bien sabes que no está en 'Bukuro. "No me va ni me viene", como dices, pero no me parece divertido que será cosa fácil. Al menos tú tardarás un rato en buscarlo.

—Si eso te parecía un problema, desde un inicio podríamos haber insistido que no era necesario prescindir de un médico y de un informante. Bastaba con darles un ultimátum. Ya sabes, al estilo de la vieja escuela —Akabayashi levantó su bastón y lo colocó tras su cuello y apoyado en un hombro, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Claro, pero Kazamoto dejó ir a la hermana y aunque no hubiera sido así, no hubiera servido de gran cosa. Ese jodido informante resulta un desalmado.

—Justo el tipo de gente que hace falta por aquí.

—¿Te has ablandado?

—No, pero pensé que sería mejor que hubiéramos esperado a un día más favorable. No me gustaría terminar empapado. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Trabajo es trabajo, y las ordenes vienen de arriba...

El Demonio Rojo se encogió de hombros y miró a Aosaki marcharse en muy diferente dirección a la que él tomaría.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro, 19:56**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

No hacía falta decir que Shizuo se hallaba molesto. Tan molesto que no era capaz de hilar toda la información que había recibido en las últimas horas. Aunque pensó que sería conveniente ir al hospital para confrontar a Izaya, Shizuo se vio caminando en dirección a lo de Shinra. En esta ocasión, se dijo más de una vez, que le pediría su consejo. ¿Estaría al tanto de lo mostrado en la cinta de video?

 _¡Estúpida Pulga! ¡Estúpida Pulga! ¡Pulga de mierda! Ya decía yo que no se podía confiar en él... ¿Por qué la chica tenía una cinta como esa? ¿Izaya tenía intención de que la recibiera de su parte y de ese modo que él lograra evitarme? ¿y que cojones pinta el Awakusu en todo esto? Si acaso hizo algo podría entender que lo hubieran despedido y quizá ese podría ser el motivo de secuestrar a Mairu..._ ,al recordar al pintoresco grupo de las bodegas, Shizuo decidió que, aunque le diera vueltas al asunto, solamente Izaya podría tener una explicación. Por su bien, esperaba que la tuviera.

Los ojos de Shizuo reflejaban la ira que se había estado acumulando luego de que, en efecto, Erika le prestara una videocasetera y le diera la privacidad que, de saber qué vería, hubiera pedido de antemano.

Sí, definitivamente, el monstruo estaba a muy poco de ser liberado. Luego de llegar a Kawagoe, pasó por alto el que no tuvo que tocar a la puerta de Shinra. Ésta estaba completamente abierta y no tardó en escuchar voces que provenían del interior.

— _¿Y qué con eso? Ese monstruo está matándome, sí, pero he decidido aceptarlo..._

Cuando el guardaespaldas llegó a la sala, y contrario a lo que creyó sucedería, no terminó por montar en cólera: Izaya y Shinra estaban ahí, de pie, separados por un buen tramo. Ambos lucieron sorprendidos por la inesperada llegada de un tercero.

Shizuo no tardó en darse por enterado de que había interrumpido en un mal momento. Y, por una fracción de segundo, se planteó retirarse o esperar que los otros dos concluyeran lo que sea que tuvieran entre manos, pero, apenas recordó lo que había visto, decidió no esperar más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Pulga de mierda? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el hospital!

—Lo mismo te digo yo —respondió Izaya con una expresión inescrutable. Lo único que resultaba evidente era que aún estaba falto de fuerzas. Como no tenía encima el abrigo, las insinuaciones de sus huesos eran difícil de obviar.

—Pensé que me habías dicho la verdad. He sido un idiota al creerte —Shizuo no pudo frenar sus palabras y fue menos capaz de ocultar su resentimiento—. Si lo que buscabas era que supiera que tan bajo puedes caer, podrías habérmelo soltado como aquella vez en Raijin. ¡Has tenido que usar a esa chica solamente para joderme!

A Izaya le tomó medio segundo entender las implicaciones de las palabras de Shizuo. Y ante su mueca, Shinra también creyó saber de qué iba el reproche de su amigo.

Así, el segundo suspiró dando la impresión de que había terminado por resignarse.

—Esto ha ido ya muy lejos —empezó a decir, sin mirar siquiera de reojo a Shizuo—. Díselo todo, Orihara-kun. Peor será que lo averigüe por su cuenta.

Sin pizca de color en el rostro, Izaya se volvió al médico y lo miró de una forma extraña. En parte lucía incrédulo, en parte lucía muy molesto. Luego formó una mueca burlona. Fue solo entonces que Shizuo vio que la navaja de muelle la tenía a la vista.

—Sería interesante ver como este monstruo idiota vuelve a poner todo de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, esto ha sido culpa suya. ¿Quieres que le diga eso también? —Izaya soltó una risotada—. No, olvídalo, Shinra. Te lo dije antes: debiste pensártelo dos veces antes de recurrir a mí.

—¡Maldita sea, Pulga! —protestó Shizuo—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Incluso alguien tan bruto como tú ya tendría que haberse dado una idea.

—Ese hombre, el hombre de la cinta, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con él? ¿lo has matado?

Debido al repentino silencio del informante, Shizuo pensó que había logrado dejarlo sin palabras, como había dicho que aguardaba que sucediera el propio Izaya. Y, aunque así hubiera sido, éste no tardó en recomponerse.

—¿Y qué más da lo que hice o no hice con él? No seas hipócrita, Shizu-chan, de milagro no te has cargado a nadie todavía. Quizá sí que lo has hecho y no lo sabes. O quizá lo hagas, y lo más probable es que únicamente te sientas mal por Shinra...

—Orihara-kun.

Antes de que pudiera prever la reacción de Shizuo, Shinra lo miró arrinconar al informante. Enjaulado con los brazos de Shizuo a cada lado de su rostro, Izaya no tuvo más remedio que alzar la mirada con aire desafiante y escuchar lo que tendría que decir.

—Como sabía que sucedería, tenías razón, Izaya: de haberme preguntado, mi respuesta no te hubiera hecho la menor gracia. Pero... pensé que podíamos empezar de nuevo —Shizuo dejó entrever lo terriblemente avergonzado que se sentía—. No importa lo mucho que lo quiera, no puedo confiar en ti. Si no me hubieras mentido, no tendría razones para pedirte perdón una y otra vez. No te creo, no creo en nada de lo que has dicho. ¡Absolutamente nada y te digo de una vez que no pienso volver a mover un dedo por ti! ¡Tú lo has dicho antes! ¡Eres un maldito lisiado emocional! ¡Un manipulador! ¡UN MONSTRUO!

Ante la incipiente sonrisa que apareció en labios del informante, Shizuo alzó por instinto la palma como si pretendiera soltarle una bofetada.

—¡Shizuo! —intervino Shinra.

Con la pinta de que nada de lo que tenía lugar le importaba en lo mínimo, Izaya miró fijamente a Shizuo durante unos instantes, aunque ambos consideraron que, en suma, fueron una eternidad. En silencio, Shizuo dejó caer el brazo a su costado y se apartó. E Izaya bajó la mirada, soltó una risilla y se marchó, murmurando para sí entre dientes.

Después de todo, nadie se lo impidió, aunque Shizuo hizo un pobre intento por detenerlo antes de que terminara por volverse para encarar al otro.

—Shinra, ¿qué sabes? —pidió, intentando serenarse. Se alegró al ver que había logrado hablar sin dar gritos.

El médico mantuvo su expresión alicaída. Cuando habló, dio la impresión de sentirse muy cansado. Apoyó las palmas en la isla de la cocina y miró a ningún lado en particular.

—¿A qué has venido, Shizuo? Aunque trate de adivinar, no sé qué buscas. ¿Quieres saber el por qué hace lo que hace? —No esperó a que Shizuo asintiera o negara—. Eso ya lo sabes, aunque no quieras reconocerlo. Izaya no es alguien que pueda simplemente sentir amor o enamorarse. No se trata de que sea incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente sería destructivo. Destructivo para él y para todos. Se convertiría en alguien realmente malvado. Es por eso por lo que debe conformarse con amar a la humanidad; si acaso llegara a sentir amor por un solo individuo, creo que haría lo necesario para tener a esa persona. Y lo sabe, pero también, desde que lo conozco, lo ha guiado su ideal de que lo correcto es aceptar las convicciones propias y alcanzarlas, sin importar qué. Eso no le hace pensar en si algo es malo o bueno. Sólo deseable.

Shizuo sin dejar de mantener sus manos en dos puños, miró durante otro poco al médico.

Permaneció inmóvil, temblando no únicamente por la rabia. Aun sí creía que Shinra buscaba hacerle saber con eso, más de lo que decía, no eran esas palabras las que podría guardar. Otras se le habían grabado a cambio.

 _O no esperas nada o esperas lo peor..._

 _O nada o lo peor. Así será, siempre._

 _Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero..._

 _¡Aun no quiero darme por vencido!_

—Izaya...

 _Pero, aun si no lo quiero así, no lo entiendo. No lo entiendo en absoluto. Esa es la verdad: la verdad es que no logro entenderte, Izaya, y tampoco creo que sea yo quien pueda... ¿Por qué volviste a huir? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Por qué...?_

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó al fin. Pensó que Shinra no le respondería, pero éste, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, dijo:

—Lo que hice yo, quizá. Acéptalo tal cual es, pero si lo haces, tendrías que aceptar que no le harás ningún favor. Es cierto que no dejará que nadie lo "manipule", pero, sí algo sé, es que no es tan solo alguien que no pueda intimar emocionalmente con los demás. Es simplemente que lo evita, y tal vez no sea por su bien solamente. Tendrías que pensar en eso y, así, tal vez puedas creerle.

 _Entonces, ¿debo elegir qué prefiero? ¿Lo mejor para mí o lo mejor para esa Pulga? ¿Decirle que lo amo o alejarme para no convertirlo en un monstruo?_

 **-o-O-o-**

El sol ya se había puesto desde hacía unos pocos minutos y, al igual que aquel día cuando el guardaespaldas rescató a los hermanos Orihara, parecía estar a punto de llover. Pero, aun si hubiera empezado a llover a cantaros, Shizuo hubiera continuado con su búsqueda. Pero de momento no pudo evitar sentirse pesimista. Durante la tarde la suerte no estuvo de su parte; no había podido alcanzar a Magenta y le tomó otro poco dar con Kadota y, sin embargo, se había encontrado con el ejecutivo del Awakusu y más tarde con Izaya, no en el hospital sino luego de que discutiera con Shinra.

 _Y conmigo_ _..._

Shizuo se detuvo de golpe. Y por enésima vez renegó de su suerte.

No fue a Izaya a quien encontró, sino a Celty. Y, se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, le hubiera gustado que sucediera lo contrario. Aun así, con media sonrisa, se acercó a la dullahan y a _Shooter_.

Al tiempo que aumentaba el rumor de la lluvia, y estando a punto de saludar a su amiga e incluso palmear la cabeza de su montura, escuchó el timbre de su teléfono móvil. El caballo soltó un bufido.

[Solamente quería mi perdón. Pensó que, si lo conseguía, también podría tener el suyo.]

— _Je_.

 _Pulga idiota._

 _Mi amor, mi perdón..._

 _Los tuviste. Los tuviste un tiempo. Y querría dártelos de nuevo si supiera que no tengo que hacerle frente a lo peor de ti._

* * *

 **N. del A.** Mmmh… ¿Me han echado de menos? (^_^) ¡Porque yo sí a ustedes! Diré solamente que ya voy a retomar la historia como antes. En vista que, desde que planeé el fic, moría de ganas por escribir la "tercer parte" ya tengo escrito una que otra cosilla, de modo que ya volveré a las andadas. Pues ya, sería todo. ¡Espero que pasen un muy bonito fin de semana y, claro, si pueden, háganme saber su opinión! ¡Besos, mis queridxs lectorxs! *(^o^)*

Tessa, ¡hola, hola! A veces, a uno sólo le hace falta un empujón para empezar a escribir y pues, en esta ocasión, ha sido tu comentario el que me ha puesto a trabajar en el presente capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo la historia! :D ¡Saludos!


	16. 2da Pte - 15

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#15**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro, 16:00**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

—¿Orihara-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Shizuo me ha dicho que te habías...

—Sí, sí. Ha sido un contratiempo, Shinra, pero, sin duda, uno que terminará por echar todo por la borda. Y, sólo para que lo sepas, ha requerido mucho esfuerzo de mi parte lograr escabullirme del hospital y un poco más me ha tomado escapar de las palabras de Shizuo. Por eso, hazte a un lado.

A empujones Izaya se abrió camino hacia el interior y Shinra lo siguió al instante. Temiendo que su amigo portara malas noticias, el médico se olvidó de cerrar la puerta.

—Orihara-kun, sé que no lo consideras como una futura complicación, pero creo que habría que decirle a Shizuo lo que sucede. Sospechas ya tiene.

—No. —dijo Izaya de forma tan tajante que, pese a sus reservas, Shinra no insistió y el propio informante pareció encontrar inesperado el gesto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has venido?

—No creas que no le doy su debida importancia a nuestro problema, pero pensé en simplemente venir sin más. ¿Acaso no es lo que acostumbran hacer los antiguos compañeros de clase?

Shinra lo miró sin que hubiera ningún rastro de su característica sonrisa despreocupada. En eso, el informante reparó en las profundas ojeras que no lograban esconderse tras el armazón de los lentes.

—¿Tú también quieres que sea honesto? Pues bien, lo seré: es cuestión de tiempo solamente. Mucho me temo que he complicado las cosas. Te aseguro que no ha sido intencional, pero reconozco que he subestimado a los demás y, claro, también me he confiado en exceso de mis propias capacidades —Izaya habló sin parecer preocupado y hubiera continuado así si no fuera porque Shinra lo miró de un modo que no lo hizo dudar de que había visto a través de él.

Como siempre.

—¿Puedes culparme, Shinra? Tú eres el único que me conoce y sé que, en el fondo, previste que yo terminaría por aprovecharme de la situación. Aun a costa tuya. ¿Me culparías aun cuando sabes que tú harás lo mismo?

—¡Maldición, Izaya! ¿De qué servirá que nos maten a los dos? ¿No se supone que tú eres un informante? ¿y qué hay del sujeto que trabaja para ti? ¿no puede hacer nada?

—Lo hubieras pensado de antemano, Shinra. Te dije que te marcharas de Ikebukuro cuando aún era posible. Si lo hiciéramos hoy en día, estoy seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que tuviéramos encima a Shiki-san. Seguimos aquí porque aún no han podido confirmar el papel que ambos tuvimos. No han encontrado a Morisaki y confió en que sea el mismo caso el de Mitamura. Y, no hace falta decirlo, pero acordamos que ni la transportista ni Shizuo nos vendrían bien... ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien infantilmente declaró que no la querías importunar por algo que había sido únicamente responsabilidad tuya? Opino que la transportista te lo reclamará. Eso es seguro. Y, con respecto a Shizu-chan, es un idiota que nunca puede poner de su parte cuando buscó hablarle.

—¡Tú me prometiste que no se vería mi nombre en ningún lado! Te conozco mejor que nadie, sí, pero al menos esperaba que no me usaras como a uno más de tus peones. ¿No es verdad que, aun con todo lo que has dicho, estás disfrutando el momento? —protestó Shinra, quien mostraba una faceta que Izaya no había conocido con anterioridad. No fue capaz de mentirse a sí mismo, cuando sintió que una sensación desagradable se formaba en su interior.

—Shinra, sé lo que dije, pero yo únicamente hice lo que se requería cuando tú agotaste tus recursos. En ese sentido, quién tiene la culpa eres tú. Si acaso me venía bien el escenario, fue sólo una "casualidad". Tú me dijiste, "sálvalo". Y eso hice. En tu desesperación no te importó manipularme. No puedes mentirme y decirme que no lo hiciste. Si no lo aceptas, entonces pide que sea yo el único que la cuente. Te dije que lo intentaría y sí que lo haré, pero sólo si me lo pides. Dime que vivirás a toda costa, por Celty, y lo harás pasando por encima de mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Shinra?

Shinra pareció vacilar, pero, lo hizo por tan corto tiempo, que Izaya sintió una segunda punzada. Si era sincero, reconocía que no le gustaba en absoluto sentirse al igual que, según aventuraba, lo hacía el resto de los humanos.

—Izaya, mi mundo es solamente Celty. Yo soy lo suficiente retorcido para decir que debo permanecer vivo y a su lado.

Izaya creyó sentirse ligeramente satisfecho cuando Shinra no fue capaz de verlo a los ojos.

 _Al menos ha tenido la decencia de fingir que tiene un conflicto._

—Bueno, Shinra, si esas tenemos, puedes entender que ahora soy tan desagradable como tú. La única diferencia es que yo me conformare con ver que alcancé mi objetivo. Lo que suceda conmigo después, no me importa. Ya no me importa.

—Lo siento.

—Sé bien que no lo sientes, así de cruel eres y eso está bien. De lo contrario nunca habríamos podido ser amigos. Únicamente un _ser malvado_ puede ser amigo de otro. ¿No es verdad?

Shinra no tuvo más remedio que ablandarse.

—Shizuo no podrá perdonarte. A ninguno de los dos en realidad. Y no creo que lo merezcamos. Siendo así, ¿vale la pena lo que pretendes?

Izaya sonrió a medias y jugando como tenía por costumbre con su navaja de muelle, se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala.

—Para ti puede que sea nuevo el sentimiento, Shinra, pero yo he pasado toda mi vida abrazando poco más que odio. Cuando eso es lo único que recibes, no queda más remedio que usarlo. A la larga no parece una forma de vida de la que uno pueda quejarse. En mi caso, era la que mejor me venía. Y, sin embargo, no pude frenar mis deseos de no evitar más mi humanidad aun cuando fuera a costa de renunciar a ser un observador de los humanos. Es casi como si hubiera querido experimentar con mi persona y ver qué tanto podría soportarlo.

—Sí, eso nadie lo pone en duda. Pero sí lo has hecho es porque nunca has buscado que sientan algo más los que te rodean. Pero, de no decir nada, el amor de Shizuo no lo tendrás nunca. ¿No era eso el punto de todo esto?

 _Si hablo o callo, nada cambiará. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes todo. No negare que valoro nuestra retorcida relación, pero no es como si fuera a permitir que alguien que no sea yo me diga de qué manera debo actuar. A veces los demás son piezas, a veces yo mismo soy un instrumento, pero esto invariablemente cuando soy yo el que dirige qué juego jugar. Así son las reglas que me he impuesto. ¿Qué me importa a mí si arrastro conmigo a los demás?_

— _¿Y qué con eso? Ese monstruo está matándome, sí, pero he decidido aceptarlo..._

Izaya no supo si Shinra tenía una réplica a lo dicho. Si acaso la tenía, ésta quedó ahogada por la escandalosa llegada del Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Pulga de mierda? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el hospital!

Izaya no pudo disfrazar el sobresalto que tuvo al ver a Shizuo irrumpir en el sitio. Su actitud contrastaba en gran medida con la que adoptó en el hospital de modo que no temió equivocarse al pensar que la situación había dado un giro inesperado. O esperado, se dijo al pensárselo mejor, pero sin duda el evento tenía lugar más pronto de lo que, en un principio, había contemplado.

—Lo mismo te digo yo —respondió al tiempo que intentaba saber qué había salido mal.

 _¿Qué ha sido de todo lo que ha podido ser?_

—Pensé que me habías dicho la verdad. He sido un idiota al creerte —espetó Shizuo—. Si lo que buscabas era que supiera que tan bajo puedes caer, podrías habérmelo soltado como aquella vez en Raijin. ¡Has tenido que usar a esa chica solamente para joderme!

 _Maldición. Así que ha sido eso. Hubiera sido yo quien lanzara a esa tonta en su momento. Fue un error pensar que no sería una completa decepción._

Izaya no pudo reprimir una mueca y no tardó en darse cuenta de que Shinra compartía sus temores.

 _Quita esa cara, idiota. Esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pudieras creer._

—Esto ha ido ya muy lejos —dijo Shinra sin dirigir la mirada a Shizuo—. Díselo todo, Orihara-kun. Peor será que lo averigüe por su cuenta.

 _Ya te he dicho que no. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya nada puede arreglar lo que hemos hecho? ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Tú y yo somos unos egoístas y bien que hemos podido vivir con eso todos estos años!_ , Izaya sintió que su rostro perdía lo que le restaba de color y eso no hizo sino enojarlo aún más. Aquello de rendirse ante su parte más privada de sí, a su naturaleza de la cual siempre renegó y procuraba esconder, ya le había supuesto un esfuerzo considerable como para también exhibirlo a los demás y que se pensara con ello que él, entre todos, era el único villano.

—Sería interesante ver como este monstruo idiota vuelve a poner todo de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, esto ha sido culpa suya. ¿Quieres que le diga eso también? —el informante forzó la risa. Y a poco estuvo de reprimirla cuando el dolor empezó a asaltarlo—. No, olvídalo, Shinra. Te lo dije antes: debiste pensártelo dos veces antes de recurrir a mí.

—¡Maldita sea, Pulga! —exclamó Shizuo—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Incluso alguien tan bruto como tú ya tendría que haberse dado una idea —reprimió sus ganas de reprocharle que lo correcto era decir "¿qué fue lo que hicieron?".

—Ese hombre, el hombre de la cinta, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con él? ¿lo has matado?

 _Eres un idiota, un idiota. Pero, claro, ¿cómo podrías pensar que lo peor de mí eres tú? Siendo esta una ciudad de amores retorcidos, desde sus cimientos, ¿por qué yo soy el único al que se lo reprochan?_

—¿Y qué más da lo que hice o no hice con él? No seas hipócrita, Shizu-chan, de milagro no te has cargado a nadie todavía. Quizá sí que lo has hecho y no lo sabes. O quizá lo hagas, y lo más probable es que únicamente te sientas mal por Shinra...

 _Veamos qué respondes, Shinra. No sigas portándote más como un hipócrita. Shizuo ya lo es como para que tú también lo imites._

—Orihara-kun.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el informante se halló acorralado en medio de los brazos de Shizuo, sin tener la posibilidad de impedirlo. Alzó el rostro y aunque prestó atención a las palabras del guardaespaldas, prefirió detenerse a mirar sus gestos y todo lo que no podía ocultar, aunque no fuera esa su intención.

—Como sabía que sucedería, tenías razón, Izaya: de haberme preguntado, mi respuesta no te hubiera hecho la menor gracia. Pero... pensé que podíamos empezar de nuevo —Izaya no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante la expresión herida del monstruo. Le recordó demasiado a lo que él mismo había hecho de sí—. No importa lo mucho que lo quiera, no puedo confiar en ti. Si no me hubieras mentido, no tendría razones para pedirte perdón una y otra vez. No te creo, no creo en nada de lo que has dicho. ¡Absolutamente nada y te digo de una vez que no pienso volver a mover un dedo por ti! ¡Tú lo has dicho antes! ¡Eres un maldito lisiado emocional! ¡Un manipulador! ¡UN MONSTRUO!

 _De nuevo lo pregunto, ¿y qué más da? Si soy un monstruo es porque así lo he querido y no porque nadie me haya obligado a serlo..., quizá... sí que lo hiciste, o me orillaste a pensar que fue mi decisión aun cuando es mentira, pero no me rebajare nunca al punto de aceptarlo. Si me he rendido ha sido por mis convicciones y en absoluto por tus sentimientos, imbécil. Eso es lo que pretendo creerme._

—¡Shizuo!

Aunque no había desviado la mirada, fue sólo hasta que oyó a Shinra que Izaya notó que estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por el iracundo guardaespaldas. Lucía tan furioso que de haberle soltado la bofetada hubiera terminado por tumbarlo en el suelo. Captó que aquello se debía a que, sin darse cuenta, había sonreído. Había sonreído sin siquiera saber el motivo.

 _Me odias aun cuando yo nunca te he mentido. Al menos no cuando dije que he pensado igual desde que te vi ese día en Raijin. Quería sentir odio, me dije que lo elegí, y con ello era con lo que pensaba responderte, pero al final simplemente no pude hacerlo. A veces no puedo evitar ser como el resto. Incluso tú los has podido notar. Haces de mí un completo tonto._

La risa seguía sin salir y lo mismo podía decirse de su actitud cínica que tan conveniente le resultaba en ocasiones. Contempló fijamente a Shizuo, posó la vista en el piso, probó a reírse una vez más y, al no conseguirlo, se alejó.

Se alejó de Shizuo y de Shinra.

—¿Decirle la verdad? —susurró en un tono que alcanzó sus odios y los de nadie más—. ¿Cuál verdad para empezar?

 _¿Cuál es la verdad de la que hablan? Mi verdad siempre ha estado ahí y la que piden seguro que no tardará en llegar._

 **-o-O-o-**

Aunque tiritando de los pies a la cabeza, Izaya se permitió disfrutar del viento fresco que se hacía a cada momento más notorio. Aquella brisa que alborotaba su cabello empezaba a funcionar pues, ya en calma, era capaz de volver a colocar "cada pieza en su sitio" sin tener que lidiar también con terceros.

Cuando escudriñó el cielo, le pareció que llovería.

 _¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de responder a una pregunta tan simple? "¿Me odias?" Sólo tenías que decir "sí" o "no". ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuando no hay más opciones? Claro, dijiste, "no, no te odio", pero el punto era que pudiera creerte sin importar qué me respondieras. Era sencillo, tanto como cuando yo dije que te amo. Al menos pienso que sí puedo ser capaz de sentir amor por un monstruo idiota como tú. ¿Por qué no lo ves? Incluso he permitido que mi único amigo me odie. Ja, ja. Y tú eres quién me dice que yo soy el monstruo... Sí que lo soy, pero es porque Shizu-chan me ha convertido en uno._

 _Estúpido Shinra, si he decidido no involucrar a ese imbécil ha sido por dos motivos: el propio Shizuo y tú._

—Como ha tenido a bien señalar mi querido Shizu-chan, esto es casi un chiste. Uno malo. El único que no se miente pensando que no es un monstruo, es Orihara Izaya. Ya he sacrificado a mis peones que, pese a mí, me resultan más valiosos. Y todo, ¿por qué? ¿Para quedar en ridículo frente a un simplón como lo eres tú, Shizu-chan?

 _Sería capaz de reírme de mi situación, pero esto ya ha tomado un rumbo que no preví._

 _He logrado alejar a los que, por un motivo u otro, no lo habían hecho antes..._

 _Namie-san ya no trabaja para mí, ni yo para el Awakusu. Mi hermana me odia y la otra no tardará en hacerlo. Shinra... mi único amigo ya no es capaz de..._

Pese a saber que correría más riesgo que lo acostumbrado, Izaya tomó impulso y saltó al otro lado del enrejado y empezó a caminar en el borde del edificio. Extendió los brazos a ambos lados y caminó de un lado a otro, sin prisa y como si en verdad estuviera disfrutándolo.

 _Estúpido Shizu-chan. Maldito monstruo._

Izaya buscó reírse pues lo necesitaba, casi con urgencia. Sin embargo, no tardó en desistir. Permaneció unos pocos minutos más caminando en el techo del edificio. Miró durante unos instantes el suelo y después volvió a dirigirse al centro y a las escaleras de incendio.

 _No volveré a renegar de mí y de mi decisión._

 _Si ha preferido mentirle a Celty para no involucrarla, está bien. Siendo así, ¿por qué tendría yo que confirmarle a Shizuo que, por más que trate de no serlo, es un monstruo?_

Izaya paró en seco.

—Aun si no estoy para verlo, ese monstruo será solamente mío.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Un capítulo más (será el turno de Shinra) y alcanzaremos 2/3 de historia y con eso... tendremos las cartas expuestas. ¡Al fin! \\(*o*)/ ¡Muchas gracias a todxs por sus lecturas! ¡Les deseo un buen inicio de semana! (^ ^)


	17. 2da Pte - 16

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#16**

* * *

La expresión de incredulidad de Shizuo terminó por eliminar cualquier rastro de paciencia que aún pudiera quedar en el interior del médico clandestino.

—La razón por la cual sigues vivo, es por lo que hicimos Izaya y yo. Y mira que estoy a punto de arrepentirme. Shizuo... eres... un malagradecido, un egoísta. ¡Un monstruo! —explotó el médico con los dientes apretados—. Fuimos los dos quienes hicimos algo cuando parecía imposible, ¡nosotros dos! Y esto es el resultado —Shizuo no soportó ver el muñón envuelto en telas, pues llegado a ese punto ya chorreaban sangre—. Le has dicho a Izaya que no es más que un lisiado emocional, pero ¿si te digo que no tardó más que tú cuando le dije que me ayudara a salvar tu vida, pensarías diferente?

»¿Y sabes que lo inició todo? Pues, para variar, fueron tus rabietas... Qué novedad, ¿cierto? Una vez más, te limitaste a solucionar todo... con la violencia que tanto dices odiar... Ahora, lo pongo en duda.

—Shinra, no sé de qué hablas, no... —dijo Shizuo en voz baja, casi temeroso. Le pareció una sensación demasiado extraña, muy poco familiar. La crueldad de Shinra podía ser aceptada, pues la entendía y sabía que de no estar sufriendo no le habría hablado como lo hacía, pero no estaba muy seguro de que podría sentir de saber lo que había detrás de lo hecho a su amigo.

Las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro de Shinra, contorsionado por el dolor, no se detuvieron. Para él, era vinagre más que lágrimas lo que no paraba de soltar.

—Izaya hubiera querido decírtelo... Me lo dijo más de una vez, aunque sé que tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú a saberlo, pero no acertó. Bueno, se ha equivocado mucho... Y si acaso no lo matan, voy a reclamárselo. Le reclamaré por cada mentira que tuve que decirle a Celty, pero luego le diré que se lo perdono todo.

—No lo sabía —dijo Shizuo en voz ahogada—. No lo sabía.

 _Pero si lo hubiera sabido, no sé qué habría hecho..._

No encontró el valor suficiente para pedirle perdón.

En su lugar, terminó por dejarse caer de rodillas frente a su amigo.

—No volverá a suceder. Por supuesto que no. No dejaré que les hagan más daño, ni a ti, ni a Izaya... — _que esté vivo, por favor_ —. Te lo prometo, Shinra. Lo prometo.

Shizuo tragó saliva con pesadez.

No supo qué más decir.

 **Horas antes**

 _"—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Shizuo con expresión de sentirse completamente perdido."_

 _"Shinra se detuvo y dijo sin más lo que pensó era verdad."_

 _"—Lo que hice yo, quizá. Acéptalo tal cual es, pero si lo haces, tendrías que aceptar que no le harás ningún favor. Es cierto que no dejará que nadie lo "manipule", pero, sí algo sé, es que no es tan solo alguien que no pueda intimar emocionalmente con los demás. Es simplemente que lo evita, y tal vez no sea por su bien solamente. Tendrías que pensar en eso y, así, tal vez puedas creerle."_

Al juzgar por su mirada, Shizuo no pareció encontrar ningún tipo de ayuda en aquella declaración. El guardaespaldas asintió en señal de despedida y se marchó sin decir qué pensaba hacer.

Shinra no se movió de su sitio.

 _¿Pero qué cosas digo?_

 _Izaya Orihara es el tipo de persona que logrará lo que sea que se proponga sin importar a quienes tenga que quitar o usar como peldaños._

 _Es por eso por lo que yo no tendré más opción que hacer lo mismo con él; cuando se trata de Celty, no es difícil elegir._

 **-o-O-o-**

Cualquier sonido de protesta que pudiera ser capaz de proferir quedó ahogado por el nudo de su estómago. Sin que se diera cuenta de cómo sucedió, el médico clandestino retrocedió ante las recién llegadas visitas.

 _En el fondo sabía que tendría que soportar esto._

Luego de abrirse paso al interior del departamento, el Demonio Azul continuó fumando sin inmutarse ante la mirada de miedo que lucía Shinra. Pensó que, de no haberlo estado sujetando sus hombres, éste terminaría en el suelo porque las piernas ya eran incapaces de soportar su peso.

Sin creerse todavía lo que tenía lugar, Shinra se vio forzado a admitir que no esperaba que el Awakusu fueran a proceder con tal rudeza. Al menos no hasta que el propio Shinra hubiera reconocido su culpa en el asunto.

 _Pero sin duda colmamos la paciencia de Shiki..._

—Como le dije a Akabayashi: esto será muy aburrido —se quejó Aosaki—. No se ve por ningún lado a la jinete.

—Aosaki-san...

El aludido miró al médico como si hubiera reparado en él solo cuando lo nombraron.

—No malgaste palabras. Nosotros somos la mafia ¿o por quienes nos tomaron? Sabían perfectamente lo que podría llegar a pasar. ¿Creían que Shiki-san simplemente se haría de la vista gorda luego de los constantes desacatos del informante? Todo esto ha llegado a oídos del jefe —Aosaki hizo una pausa para soltar una bocanada de humo. Acto seguido, se volvió a Shinra—. En lo personal, pienso que tendrían que haber optado por matarlos sin más y dejar que luego de un tiempo encontraran sus cadáveres. Una cosa es engañar a la señorita y tomarnos por idiotas, y otra muy diferente lo es cargarse a los nuestros.

El Demonio Azul esperó por alguna réplica de parte de Shinra, pero como ésta no se dio, continuó:

—Aunque no creo que todo esto pinte de mejor manera para usted, tengo que preguntar, ¿ha sido cosa del informante o usted lo asistió? A decir verdad, no me sorprendería que hubiera logrado engañarlo.

Shinra buscó palabras que decir.

 _Maldición..._

 _Izaya... tú ya lo sabías; en ese momento no fue únicamente mi amor hacia Celty lo que hizo que actuara como lo hice. Tendré que pedir perdón por eso._

—Sí, están en lo cierto: Orihara-kun fue quien lo hizo todo.

Aosaki hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Parecía sumamente complacido consigo mismo al escuchar esa respuesta y buscó ser reconocido en sus hombres.

—Pero... lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí.

 _Él lo ha dicho: yo lo manipulé. Sin importarme las consecuencias, yo lo usé._

 _Y pensar que podría simplemente haber hecho lo que tú harías..._

Aosaki gruñó y formó una mueca. Creyó que tras las palabras del médico había una burla.

—¿Y por qué cojones lo hizo?

—¿Por qué? Porque Shizuo también es mi amigo —respondió simplemente.

El Demonio Azul lo miró detenidamente como si ahora lo pensara un loco. Apartando el cigarro de su boca se acercó otro poco a Shinra.

—Dígame, doctor, ¿es usted zurdo o diestro? Sabemos que nuestro antiguo informante es zurdo, pero no creo que con él vayan a ser más benevolentes que como nosotros lo seremos con usted. Con él no tendrán la atención de preguntar.

Shinra tragó saliva con pesadez.

—¿Zurdo o diestro? —insistió—. No tendrá mayores cortesías. Responda rápido antes de que a falta de consenso decida cortarle las dos, ¿cuál mano quiere perder? ¿Cuál, dígame? ¿Cuál cortamos? ¿Cuál?

—La... izquierda...

El médico aulló de dolor. ¡Le habían cortado la mano derecha!

En cuestión de segundos, apoyaron su mano en la isla de la cocina y de un tajo habían cortado la piel, el músculo y el hueso. La sangre salió a borbotones. Lo que le pareció peor, fue notar la indiferencia de los presentes ante lo hecho.

 _Nada fuera de lo común... un simple contratiempo, eso es lo que piensan..._

Shinra no supo cómo no llegó a vomitar o a desmayarse.

—Ahora, no se quite eso del muñón o se desangrará —Aosaki rio secamente—, pero usted lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y aquí va un consejo: si quiere que los yakuza pierdan todo interés en su persona, doctor, se quedará aquí por lo que resta de la noche. Aquí, sin más compañía que su dolor. Y mientras lo hace, podría irse planteando la forma en la cual vivirá. En el peor de los casos, quizá pueda abrir un consultorio. Pero ¿qué irán a pensar los pacientes de un doctor manco? No lo sé, ya se verá si logra dar con una mentira que contarles. Tal vez incluso mandemos a nuestra gente a preguntar. Lo que pienso reconocer es que no haya mentido.

—Celty, Celty...

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Gracias por leer!

Mogeflower, la decisión es suya, lectora-chan ^ ^ ¡Disfruta de ver el anime!


	18. 3ra Pte - 17

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#17**

* * *

 **Semanas atrás**

—¡Que te den por el culo, Orihara! —llegó a decir entre dientes y con una expresión que mostraba su creciente impotencia. Con rudeza el hombre se removió en la silla con lo que sólo consiguió dañarse las muñecas. Llegado a ese punto las tenía en carne viva.

Ante la escena Izaya sonrió a medias.

—Si pretendes que tus palabras ofendan o hieran, haría falta que practicaras otro poco. Sobre lo dicho, si finalmente logró salvar al imbécil de Shizuo, entonces puede que yo no tarde en buscarlo y entonces pase lo que tú dices... Admito que me gustaría y mucho, Morisaki-san —dijo con sorna.

A Morisaki la sangre le subió a la cabeza. Siguió forcejeando hasta que volcó la silla y cayó con todo su peso sobre un costado. Gruñó y soltó toda una sarta de impropios.

Izaya sonrió más pronunciadamente y no reprimió una risita burlona.

Se inclinó, se apoyó en una rodilla y luego tomó entre sus dedos, sin delicadeza alguna, los cabellos grasientos y húmedos del hombre a causa del sudor. De hecho, el olor del sitio era ya tan desagradable, que Izaya procuraría darse prisa.

 _Menos mal que Morisaki es un tipo duro. Cualquier otro, como el propio Mitamura, ya se hubiera venido de vientre._

—Ya te he roto los dedos de una mano; me queda la otra. Y, por lo que a mí respecta, no necesitas los ojos para hablar. Si luego de cortarlos con los párpados cerrados aún quieres callarte, seguiré con las orejas. Te lo digo por última vez, dime lo que necesito. ¿Quién fue su proveedor? ¿cómo lo contacto?

Morisaki no dejó de retorcerse aun cuando sólo consiguió que Izaya apretara su agarre.

—¡Ese imbécil nos costó una fortuna! ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? ¡Era la solución que tenía que tomarse! ¡El jefe se mostrará conforme!

—¿Es así? —dijo Izaya con total despreocupación—. Según tengo entendido Shiki-san y el resto de los ejecutivos no tenían la menor idea de sus acciones y las de su compañero Mitamura —Izaya llegó a captar un cambio apenas apreciable en el rostro del otro—, menos las tenía el grupo Medei. No fue Dougen Awakusu ni tampoco Mikiya Awakusu quienes optaron por eliminar al Monstruo de Ikebukuro. De hecho, si no soy yo quién lo silencia, lo harán ellos. La insubordinación no la perdonan, e importará muy poco el código de honor de Shiki-san. Claro, si es que un hombre como él puede hablar de honor. Yo lo dudo bastante... Así que... ¿vas a guardar silencio?

Ante la falta de cooperación, Izaya soltó un suspiro, se levantó con aire resignado y, luego de que diera la impresión de que se marcharía del almacén, volvió a girarse y le lanzó una patada de lleno en el rostro al hombre.

Lo pateó un par de veces más con expresión tranquila. Aun en aquella oscuridad, Izaya logró ver que la punta del zapato se le había teñido de rojo.

Morisaki escupió sangre y también un diente y luego un segundo.

—Je, je... ¿y te llamas un informante? Lo mismo... es tu caso el mismo. ¿Crees que dejarán que un informante del grupo se cargue a los suyos...?

Izaya tomó la navaja de muelle y luego, en actitud juguetona, la pasó entre sus dedos y luego de una mano a la otra.

—De momento yo me preocuparía más por ti que por mí. Quizá tenga menos recursos, pero sin duda yo soy más listo. Por un tiempo lograré que no sepan nada de nada. Y para cuando lo sepan, ya me habré ido de Ikebukuro, o incluso de Japón.

 _Créelo._

—Al final... no eres más que la puta de Heiwajima...

—Vaya, yo confiaba en que terminarías por escuchar mi consejo. Lo que no podré reprocharte es que hayas sido aburrido —Izaya miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular sin soltar en ningún momento la navaja—. Eres estúpido, ciertamente un completo estúpido, pero no aburrido y menos aún me pareces valiente. Mira, yo no soy un mal hombre, soy un cobarde que no podría terminar el trabajo. No te mataré, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Pero ¿quieres vivir siendo un hombre sin ojos, sin orejas, y sin lengua...? Los huesos rotos pueden sanar y no dudo que, siendo un respetable miembro ejecutivo del grupo, tengas dinero suficiente como para intentar marcharte del barrio. Incluso podría ser yo quien te ayude a escapar del Awakusu o encontrar a una persona que pueda hacerlo.

Morisaki continuó tratando de liberarse.

—Esto raya en lo patético; nadie agradecerá tu _lealtad_ , Morisaki-san. Nadie... Quizá te mueras y si eso llegan a saberlo en algún momento, no se encogerán de hombros. A su modo de ver las cosas, tú y yo somos poco más que herramientas, somos peones de los que pueden prescindir cada dos por tres. Lo que hacen no les quita el sueño y si me obligas a seguir, te garantizo que a mí me sucederá lo mismo. Dormiré tan tranquilo como todos los días, aun si decido no limpiar todo lo que pueda usar, mi navaja y a saber qué más (me ha parecido ver un estuche de herramientas por algún sitio) —Izaya volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas junto a su víctima—. ¿Le tienes miedo al Demonio Azul? ¿Al Demonio Rojo? Te digo que, por lo que a mí respecta, yo soy uno más. Soy el Demonio Negro que no tiene más que gusanos donde tendría que haber un corazón. Ahora que lo sabes, dime, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron? Dime, ¿cómo puedo salvar al idiota de Shizu-chan? Esta es tu última oportunidad para hablar.

 **Momento actual**

 _Al tiempo que aumentaba el rumor de la lluvia, y estando a punto de saludar a su amiga e incluso palmear la cabeza de su montura, escuchó el timbre de su teléfono móvil. El caballo soltó un bufido._

 _[Solamente quería mi perdón. Pensó que, si lo conseguía, también podría tener el suyo.]_

— _Je._

 _"Pulga idiota."_

 _"Mi amor, mi perdón..."_

 _"Los tuviste. Los tuviste un tiempo. Y querría dártelos de nuevo si supiera que no tengo que hacerle frente a lo peor de ti."_

—¿Cómo estás, Shizuo? —preguntó Celty luego de ver como Shizuo eliminaba la sonrisa con la cual buscó recibirla—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Eh, sí... Es solamente que... Han pasado ciertas cosas...

—¿Cosas? —Celty ladeó el cuerpo en señal de duda.

—¿Por dónde podría empezar? ¿Por el secuestro de Mairu...? Sí, porque luego le rompí las manos a la Pulga y terminé ofreciéndole mi ayuda. Luego he tenido que ver ese video, ¡y ni Shinra ni la jodida Pulga han querido decirme nada! ¡Incluso ha tenido el descaro de decir que soy yo quien lo está matando!

—¿Shizuo?

—Ah, Shinra no te ha dicho nada de nada a ti tampoco, ¿cierto? Supongo que será cosa de la Pulga solamente. Aunque he de admitir que ambos han estado de un humor muy extraño...

—¿De qué video hablas?

—Pues... cuando pensaba que... quizá lo de... Izaya y yo podría tener arreglo —Shizuo se giró por unos instantes, por completo ruborizado—, una conocida de la Pulga me ha dado un video... y en él... pues se ve a Izaya dándole una paliza a no sé quién... Claro, no había manera de saber lo que decían, y he querido preguntarle, pero simplemente ha huido. Como la primera vez. No sé qué habrá sucedido con el hombre del video; se ve a la Pulga marcharse y luego no hay más... No es como si en verdad creyera que ha sido capaz de... En fin, he tenido un mal presentimiento. Creo que Shinra sabe lo que pasó... Aunque, sí no te ha dicho nada, no puede ser la gran cosa, ¿cierto? Ah, perdóname, Celty, seguro que ya quieres ir a casa...

—Quizá podamos permitirnos hacerlo esperar un poco más —dijo Celty, invitando a Shizuo a caminar a su lado—. Puedes contarme todo con más calma... ¿qué ha sido eso del secuestro de Mairu?

Ante los gestos alarmados de la dullahan, Shizuo formó una diminuta sonrisa.

—Mairu está bien... Han pasado muchas cosas mientras no estabas, Celty. Y, no es lo mejor que podría decir, pero, creo que me hubiera sido de gran ayuda contar contigo.

—Tengo tiempo ahora.

Shizuo asintió, agradecido.

—Muy bien. Cuéntame más.

—¿Eh?

—Sigue. ¿Por qué has dicho que eres tú quién lo está matando?

—¿Eso? No pienso que he logrado entenderlo del todo. Esas fueron sus palabras... o algo similar. Siendo honesto, no tuve ninguna idea de a qué se refería sino hasta hace poco. Y, sí, ahora pienso que esa maldita pulga tiene razón. Pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—No lo sé... Tal vez pueda serte útil. Por eso, sigue. ¿Luego qué sucedió?

—Nada de lo que debería sorprenderme. Como he dicho, la Pulga no quiso darme ninguna explicación. Supongo que, una vez más, logré que se marchara. No tenía por qué haberme molestado con él; siempre sucede lo mismo. Me provoca, me hace rabiar y luego soy yo quien finalmente tiene que pedirle disculpas para que terminé por huir. Pero pensé que podría ser diferente.

 _Yo en verdad quería que fuera diferente._

—Tal parece que tendrás que contarme las cosas empezando por el principio. Quizá pueda conseguir que Shinra quiera contarnos qué sabe. ¿Vienes a casa?

—Sí, supongo que, para variar, tendría que pedirle perdón por la escena que he montado hace rato.

—No creo que sea necesario...

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **Pocos minutos más tarde**

—Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Morisaki?

—Ah, pensé que ya lo sabrías. ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? No parece ser "esto" el modo de proceder que tomaría el Awakusu cualquier otro día. ¿He resultado ser un caso especial? Si es así, me siento halagado. Muy, muy halagado.

—Estoy aquí porque Shiki-no-danna me ha dicho que debía ser yo quien llevara a cabo la tarea de lidiar contigo. Aosaki-san, por otro lado, seguro que ya no está en casa del médico clandestino amigo tuyo. Habrá terminado ya, pues, como ha tenido a bien señalar, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ponerse en medio. ¿Estoy cometiendo un error al pensar que así lo planeaste? Kazamoto-san ha tenido la gentileza de contarme que hizo un trato contigo.

El ejecutivo miró con especial atención el cambio que se dio en el informante. Si su semblante no decía gran cosa, el tono de voz sí lo hizo.

—Akabayashi-san, ¿Shinra... él está vivo? —preguntó Izaya sin oponer cualquier tipo de resistencia. Luego de verse rodeado por al menos 10 hombres y sopesar cuidadosamente la situación, de reconocer que sus manos seguían torpes, de que no había llegado a recuperar absolutamente nada del peso perdido durante los últimos días, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer más sino era tratar de conservar lo más que pudiera la dignidad.

El Demonio Rojo lo miró como si estuvieran en medio de una reunión de negocios como cualquier otra que hubieran tenido en el pasado. Continuó impasible, e incluso con una expresión amable en el rostro.

—Conque te sientes curioso, Izaya-san. La idea era que no tomáramos más de lo necesario, pero me temo que Aosaki-san puede ser muy entusiasta la mayor parte del tiempo. En ese caso, sobrevive a esto y podrás saberlo. Sobrevive una vez más —le dijo en tono suave.

 _Tal vez llega a sentirse mal por mí_ , pensó el informante. _¿No sería eso curioso?_

Akabayashi apoyó ambas manos en el mango del bastón, y así también su peso sobre una pierna. Se giró a sus hombres sin abandonar su característica sonrisa relajada.

—A él ya se lo hemos quitado todo, no sólo el trabajo. Por eso, que le quede bien claro el mensaje, pero no toquen el rostro. Órdenes de Shiki-no-danna. Al parecer reconoce que ambos le fueron muy útiles en el pasado.

 _¡Qué lo intenten...! Se lo dije cuando pude a Shizuo... El que yo decida cambiar es cosa mía... Nadie más puede obligarme, no importa lo que hagan. Si no son las palabras de un monstruo lo que usan, no tendría yo que preocuparme._

Izaya iba a soltar una ingeniosa réplica cuando un golpe en el costado terminó por ahogarla.

El ponerse de pie sólo le sirvió para recibir una nueva oleada de burlas y golpes. De haberlas entendido, Izaya sabría que las palabras que le dedicaban eran cada vez más crueles y vulgares que las anteriores.

Le dieron un garrotazo en la parte baja de la espalda y otro más en la pantorrilla. Así, cayó por segunda vez sin mayores ceremonias sobre las rodillas y las manos. Uno de los hombres hizo que perdiera el soporte cuando las pateó, de modo que Izaya fue a darse de lleno contra el suelo.

—¿Cuánto habrá que seguir con esto antes de cobrarnos las manos? —escuchó decir a uno de los hombres de Akabayashi.

—Cuando llegue la hora, les diré que hacer. No malgasten energías adelantándose...

A Izaya le dolía respirar y más le hubiera dolido intentar hablar. No creyó que le estuviera llegando el aire suficiente a los pulmones.

Embargado por el dolor, Izaya veía únicamente sombras, todo en torno suyo estaba borroso.

—...zuo...chan...


	19. 3ra Pte - 18

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#18**

* * *

Antes de llegar al piso de Shinra y Celty, a Shizuo lo invadió un mal presentimiento; una desagradable sensación lo invadió, de los pies a la cabeza, y al momento de reconocerla como tal, pensó de inmediato en la Pulga.

No supo exactamente si era porque temía que algo hubiera hecho o porque temía que algo le hubiera sucedido, pero se detuvo en seco en el último peldaño de la escalera, incapaz de dar un nuevo paso.

 _Algo está mal._

 _Algo está muy mal._

Tras acomodar a Shooter en su sitio de descanso, Celty no se percató del cambio de actitud de Shizuo y cruzó la puerta de su departamento.

Y Shizuo continuó sin moverse. Ignoró sin querer el ruido que provenía del interior y en su lugar se giró a las escaleras, a punto de decidirse por empezar a buscar una vez más a Izaya.

" _No te creo, no creo en nada de lo que has dicho. ¡Absolutamente nada y te digo de una vez que no pienso volver a mover un dedo por ti! ... ¡Eres un monstruo!"_

Cuando se atrevió a entrar y desvió durante unos momentos sus pensamientos de Izaya, Shizuo tardó en comprender que, en efecto, había tenido razón sobre aquel mal presentimiento.

La escena no terminaba por sentirla real.

Ni siquiera el brillante color de la sangre y su desagradable aroma servían para hacerlo caer en cuenta de lo real de la escena.

Era una escena horrible: el charco de sangre sobre la isla de la cocina y... lo que había en medio de aquel charco.

Y Shinra.

Lo peor de todo fue ver a Shinra.

 _¡...!_

—Pero ¿qué...? —preguntó Shizuo con los dientes apretados—. ¡¿QUIÉN HA HECHO ESTO?!

En algo falló. Al mirar la expresión de Shinra, supo que lo peor serían sus palabras para explicarle todo.

 **Al mismo tiempo. Calles de Ikebukuro**

 _Shinra y yo pensamos que lo peor que podría sucederme sería que amara a una persona por encima del resto. Es posible que así sea, pero ahora creo que lo que terminaría por hacer de mí un monstruo y convertirme en lo peor de lo peor sería saber que soy amado._

Con la lluvia calándole los huesos y el dolor manteniéndolo despierto, Izaya Orihara se supo vivo.

Seguía vivo y seguía luchando por permanecer así.

Cualquier sonido que pudiera tener lugar en el exterior desapareció para él.

Para él sólo existían sus propios pensamientos y el dolor que lo mantenía en aquel estado.

 _Yo no creo en la vida después de la muerte, ni en la existencia del alma. Nunca he creído en eso y definitivamente no lo creeré hoy, ni nunca. Por eso admito que le temo a la muerte, por esa razón es que yo deseo conocer a las personas... Sin embargo, he dicho que me bastaría saberlo mío aun si no puedo estar ahí._

 _¿Acaso no es esa la mayor mentira que pude creerme?_

 _Por haberla creído, yo soy un completo estúpido. Soy un estúpido que merece lo que le ha pasado. Todos tendrían que reírse de mí, yo querría poder hacerlo..._

 _Esto es realmente lamentable; cuando ya lo sé todo de una persona, cuando sé que no hará más que decepcionarme, ya no hay nada que me impida no descartarla._

 _En cambio, él siempre ha sido interesante. A mis ojos él siempre ha sido alguien a quien me gustaría observar. Pero si quiero conocerlo porque lo amo, o si acaso siento amor porque siempre ha de sorprenderme, no me importa. No me importa saberlo. Lo que importa, lo que me importa es que los amo a todos y por eso necesito vivir donde viven los humanos._

 _Por eso quiero estar en el mundo mientras tú estés en él._

 _Por ti podría seguir aferrándome con desesperación a esta existencia aun cuando reciba únicamente odio._

 _Sé que me permitiría caer lo más bajo posible para pedirte que me dijeras que no es eso todo lo que recibiré. Ah, estúpido Shizu-chan, si tenemos la oportunidad, te pido que me creas y me digas lo que quiero escuchar._

 _Necesito que me lo digas porque _no hay respuestas con tan solo mirarte...__

—... _o amarte_...

 _Pero... ya hemos terminado._

 _Sé que tú no vendrás y aun si lo intentaras, no creo poder esperarte. En el mejor de los escenarios, cuando sepas lo que hice y estaría dispuesto a ser, te marcharías. Eso sucedería porque nunca estarías dispuesto a ser un monstruo._

 _No, definitivamente no lo serías._

 _No lo serías aun si yo hiciera lo mismo por ti._

 _Tendría que odiarte._

 _Sí... tendría que odiarte..._

 **-o-O-o-**

Luego de que hiciera todo lo posible por tratar de la mejor manera posible la situación que tenía delante de sí, el timbre del teléfono de Celty rompió el silencio, pero no la incapacidad de Shizuo para reaccionar ante lo poco que sabía. Conforme Shinra buscó explicarse, entre muestras de dolor y reproche, Shizuo pensó que todo tenía tanto sentido como el modo de vida de la Pulga.

Al final, no supo que debía sentir o pensar por la Pulga, Shinra o incluso por él mismo.

El primer impulso de Celty fue darle un fugaz vistazo a la notificación entrante, pero, al ver que leyó una segunda vez con claro detenimiento, Shizuo pensó que "algo" había captado su interés. Algo que tenía que ser importante cuando había logrado que Celty apartara, aunque fuera por unos instantes, su atención de Shinra.

Durante un rato, Celty se volvió a Shinra y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

Aunque no hubo palabras por parte de Shinra, y aunque tampoco fue capaz de leer lo que había escrito Celty en su PDA, Shizuo creyó entender lo que hablaron. Pero no logró saber el por qué de su decisión cuando Celty era probablemente lo único que podría serle de ayuda al médico. Quizá la razón estuviera tras lo que fuera que le hubiera podido decir Shinra cuando él aún era incapaz de atreverse a entrar.

 _Siempre se trata de ti, Pulga._

 _Tú siempre crearás caos a tu alrededor._

 _Todo lo malo empieza contigo._

Celty asintió enérgicamente a la petición muda de Shinra.

Pero antes de levantarse, la dullahan permaneció unos momentos con sus pálidas manos en el brazo izquierdo del médico. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió a Shizuo.

—Cuídalo —fue lo único que decía la pantalla.

Celty se precipitó al exterior con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo a Shizuo de asentir o decir cualquier otra cosa para convencerla de quedarse en el departamento. Mientras escuchaba a Shooter, Shizuo se preguntó si acaso estaría una vez más en lo correcto al pensar que la dullahan fue a buscar a Izaya. En cualquier caso, ¿no tendría que ser ella quién hiciera entrar en razón a Shinra? O en caso de ser infructífera la discusión, ¿de intentar... de algún modo hacerlo sentir mejor? Él, por su parte, no quería... él quería...

 _Izaya..._

 _¿Qué has hecho de mí?_

 _Estoy aquí, frente a una escena que sin duda ha sido culpa tuya y, pasando por alto el sufrimiento de los demás, sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que desearía no estar aquí sino donde sea que tú estés..._

Un quejido ahogado de Shinra interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

El guardaespaldas trató de hacer lo que nunca hizo antes: pensar con cuidado si querría preguntar aquello que amenazaba con escapársele de los labios. Tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un gesto que la Pulga interpretaba como una señal de vergüenza.

En este caso, era una disculpa por anticipado.

—Oye... Shinra... no creo que sea... no querría parecer... pero necesito preguntar. Izaya, Izaya, ¿está bien? Es decir...

Los habitualmente amables ojos de Shinra se volvieron a él, sin que hubiera en ellos nada que no fuera rabia. Era el tipo de mirada que sin duda caracterizaba a Shizuo cuando el monstruo de su interior buscaba ser libre a cualquier costo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Y no, no creo que Izaya se halle en mejor posición que yo.

Shizuo se forzó a no marcharse del departamento.

—Creo que tendrías que ir al hospital —se atrevió a decir.

—¿Tú crees? —gruñó Shinra.

—Shinra...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eso no para de sangrar. No necesito ser médico para saber que no es lo mejor que...

—Escúchame bien, Shizuo... No... No serás tú quién me diga qué hacer. Después de... ¡Maldición! Después de lo que has hecho, al menos trata de mantenerte callado.

—¿Y qué diablos he tenido que ver yo en esto? —protestó Shizuo, exasperado y dolido.

De un instante a otro, la expresión del médico se transformó si acaso eso era posible.

—¡Tú los obligaste a tomar medidas! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué simplemente podías meterte con la mafia? ¿Qué no iba a suceder algo malo algún día si te portabas como un monstruo?

—...

—¿Qué no tienes nada qué decir ahora? ¿No hace rato intentabas que Izaya te dijera la verdad?

»¡Tú, tú! ¡Tú heriste a miembros del Awakusu! ¡Les costaste dinero! ¿Y qué iban a hacer en respuesta si no era eliminar aquel inconveniente? Ellos fueron quienes te envenenaron. Claro, tú no recuerdas gran cosa, porque así lo quiso Izaya. ¡Ni siquiera Tom ni Vorona pensaron que había "alguien" detrás de todo cuando te trajeron aquí! ¡Tampoco le dije nada a Celty! Y si acaso alguno tenía sospechas de cómo alguien como tú pudo caer enfermo, seguro que acusaron a Izaya, ¿no? Es la opción más lógica; todos los problemas los causa Izaya. Tú mismo lo creíste. ¿Por qué torturó a ese hombre de la cinta? Sí, ¡lo chantajeó! ¡lo torturó! ¡Yo le pedí ayuda cuando me quedé sin opciones! ¡Yo lo manipulé a él!

—...

—La razón por la cual sigues vivo, es por lo que hicimos Izaya y yo. Y mira que estoy a punto de arrepentirme. Shizuo... eres... un malagradecido, un egoísta. ¡Un monstruo! —soltó —. Fuimos los dos quienes hicimos algo cuando parecía imposible, ¡nosotros dos! Y esto es el resultado. Le has dicho a Izaya que no es más que un lisiado emocional, pero ¿si te digo que no tardó más que tú cuando le dije que me ayudara a salvar tu vida, pensarías diferente?

»¿Y sabes que lo inició todo? Pues, para variar, fueron tus rabietas... Qué novedad, ¿cierto? Una vez más, te limitaste a solucionar todo... con la violencia que tanto dices odiar... Ahora, lo pongo en duda.

—Shinra, no sé de qué hablas, no...

[ _"Ah, qué descuidado de mi parte. Casi lo he olvidado. Shizuo, me siento muy curioso, pero tú tienes la culpa por no haber seguido frecuentándome cuando era debido. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? ¿Mejorando?"_ ]

[ _"Muy bien. Te veré mañana. Oye, sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero no vayas a excederte, Shizuo_."]

[ _"Aun con tu monstruosa fuerza, no eres más que un idiota... Te daré un consejo: no la líes. Ya le has costado una pequeña fortuna y el trabajo. Lo que sucedió con la señorita Akane pudo haber sido la gota que derramaría el vaso, pero tú has sido quien lo ha roto del todo. Suéltame de una vez, de lo contrario, quién tendrá problemas con el Awakusu no serás solamente tú. Bien sabemos que no eres tan difícil de sacar de la jugada como se piensa y el resto son tan solo simples humanos."_ ]

[ _"Mis hombres no están muy lejos. Como te vean atacándome, seguro que prueban que tan monstruoso eres en realidad. Podrías tomar el riesgo, sí, pero muy en el fondo sé que no querrías pasarte de nuevo convaleciente, ¿cierto? ..."_ ]

[ _"Sería interesante ver como este monstruo idiota vuelve a poner todo de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, esto ha sido culpa suya. ¿Quieres que le diga eso también? No, olvídalo, Shinra. Te lo dije antes: debiste pensártelo dos veces antes de recurrir a mí."_ ]

—Izaya hubiera querido decírtelo... Me lo dijo más de una vez, aunque sé que tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú a saberlo, pero no acertó. Bueno, se ha equivocado mucho... Y si acaso no lo matan, voy a reclamárselo. Le reclamare por cada mentira que tuve que decirle a Celty, pero luego le diré que se lo perdono todo.

—No lo sabía. No lo sabía — _¿qué otra cosa puedo decir?_

 _¡No entiendo!_

Se sintió terriblemente abrumado, pero trató de no hundirse. Supo que no quería conectar lo que sabía, pero la respuesta a todo parecía querer trazarse sin importar nada.

 _Todo esto es... ¿es porque han tratado de limpiar mi desastre? ¿Es eso?_

 _En su momento no me pareció nada grave... ¿no fue una casualidad el que yo haya...?_

 _Pero si lo hubiera sabido, no sé qué habría hecho..._

—No volverá a suceder. Por supuesto que no. No dejaré que les hagan más daño, ni a ti, ni a Izaya... — _que esté vivo, por favor_ —. Te lo prometo, Shinra. Lo prometo.

Shizuo guardó silencio. Y quizá fue porque Shinra podía ser tan hábil como Izaya para entender a los demás, que decidió suavizarse con él.

—Shizuo...

El guardaespaldas levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de rehuir de la expresión de Shinra.

—¿Quieres... quieres saber _exactamente_ qué pasó?

 _No, no quiero saberlo._

 _Suficientemente malo es no haberle creído cuando, por primera vez, me dijo la verdad._

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^ ^

Guest, ni siquiera sé que decir... ¡siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Créeme que cada vez que leía tus mensajes trataba de ponerme a escribir, pero simplemente no pude (un bloqueo de aquellos, ya sabes). ¡Te agradezco que hayas seguido al pendiente del fic y por la insistencia! Te prometo que no dejare la historia inconclusa. ¡Te mando un abrazo y espero que te siga gustando la historia!


	20. 3ra Pte - 19

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#19**

* * *

 _"—Shizuo... ¿Quieres saber exactamente qué pasó?"_

—No tienes qué decir nada, puedo esperar.

—... ¿Quieres saberlo o no?

—No lo sé.

—... Al menos... me debes la verdad, Shizuo... y yo a ti el resto... —dijo Shinra intentando sobreponerse al dolor.

—No sé... yo no...

—¿Lo amas o no? Dime... la verdad. Odiaría que... fuera todo en vano, ¿sabes? Espero que sepas... el por qué hizo todo esto.

—...

 **Ikebukuro, varios meses atrás**

Sin detenerse a saludar o esperar por cualquier explicación por parte del médico clandestino, Izaya Orihara se deslizó al interior del departamento y se dirigió a la habitación principal. Pese a la falta de palabras, su andar se mantuvo uniforme y en su rostro permaneció la misma expresión relajada que tenía habitualmente (relajada, pero sin el matiz cínico de otras veces, lo que fue interpretado como una buena señal).

Shinra siguió al informante de cerca para observar sus reacciones, pero se detuvo al llegar junto al marco de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en una pierna.

—Te lo dije antes por teléfono, Orihara-kun. La situación es tal y como te la conté.

—Lo sé, pero no te creí ni por un momento. Tenía que comprobarlo yo mismo. En vista de lo bien que conocemos al monstruo, puedes entender mi escepticismo.

Shinra no dijo nada y prefirió observar con detenimiento la expresión de Izaya. Aunque fue difícil de notarlo, Shinra se percató de que se habían suavizado otro poco sus facciones. Comprobó también que seguía sin aparecer la indiferencia con la cual observaba situaciones que le resultaban todo salvo indiferentes. Una estrategia que Izaya había pensado como sumamente útil dado su trabajo e intereses.

El informante apartó unos mechones de la frente de Shizuo. Y lo hizo como si hubiera olvidado quiénes eran.

—¿Lo ves ahora, mi querido Shizu-chan? Te lo advertí en su momento, durante Raijin. Te dije que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos trajeras problemas por ser tan impulsivo. —Aun cuando se giró a Shinra, la sonrisa no se marchó—. Me decepcionas, Shinra. Me decepcionas enormemente. Como médico, entrenado por alguien como Shingen, ¿no se supone que podrías ser capaz de lidiar con este tipo de complicaciones? Te creía mejor.

—Soy un cirujano, no un médico de cabecera. Y, créeme, te he llamado porque he hecho todo lo que he podido —replicó Shinra con tono desenfadado.

—Te creo. Sin embargo, tú sabes mejor que nadie que desde nuestro último encuentro, Shizu-chan y yo no hemos estamos en buenos términos. No creo ser quién para ofrecerle mi ayuda y menos cuando sé que nunca sería capaz de aceptarla —Izaya volvió a dedicarle su atención al guardaespaldas—. Curioso que, en esta ocasión, no haya tenido nada que ver yo en el asunto. Pero, créeme, no he olvidado la conversación que tuvimos ese día. Tal parece que yo simplemente no podría ser capaz de sentir nada por nadie y que, por tanto, no debería esperar nada que no fuera odio o indiferencia de su parte. Quizá tiene razón. De hecho, la tiene y ahora es el mejor momento para hacerle saber que así es.

—Orihara-kun, tú y yo podríamos continuar con esto y nada cambiaría el que sean tan solo mentiras. Eso son, aunque puedas tomártelas en serio. Además, aunque no sea motivo por el cual deba uno alegrarse, sé que te conozco mejor que nadie. Por eso, tendría que preguntar ¿vas a permitir que desaparezca la única persona que podría darte lo que quieres?

—Tú eres el egoísta.

—Sí, claro, lo soy casi siempre, pero hoy no. Aun así, te doy la oportunidad para que tú lo seas. Toma lo que siempre has querido. Puede que nadie tenga que saberlo.

—Excepto tú.

—Excepto yo.

—Eres cruel, Shinra. Pero no creo haber quedado convencido. ¿No sería mejor que me mantuviera al margen como siempre me lo ha pedido? Debería no involucrarme para variar. Su expresión lo valdría.

—Lo valdría, sí, pero si no haces nada no podrás verla ni ninguna otra.

Izaya soltó una risilla desdeñosa, pero continuó rozando con suavidad el rostro del monstruo de Ikebukuro.

 _Si tomara lo que quiero de una vez por todas, ¿qué podría seguir motivándome para escapar de lo cotidiano? ¿Este monstruo sería suficiente? O como he previsto, ¿será Shizu-chan el motivo por el cual caiga? Bueno, no importa. Hacer apuestas y jugármelo todo en un movimiento siempre ha sido parte de mi modo de actuar. Seguimos aquí..._

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Huh?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para conseguir la información?

—Dos, tres días, quizá.

—Bien.

—Tú en verdad lo amas, ¿no es así?

—Je, je. ¿Qué si lo amo? ¿por qué preguntas eso si conoces la respuesta? Sí, claro que sí, eso no ha cambiado desde Raijin. Tú lo dijiste alguna vez: siempre he sido sincero cuando se trata de lo que deseo tener. Si lo quiero no me importará cruzar los limites, pero ¿por qué si así es implica que sea "positivo"? No creas que voy a tratar de salvarlo por su bien. O por el tuyo. No. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan noble. Todo lo que hago es por mi propio beneficio. Siempre ha sido así.

—Es decir, que tú dirías algo como: "Si no es mío, no será de nadie más".

—Sí, quizá es así. Pero no es como si fuera como tú. Una persona como tú se mantendría a toda costa viva para poder estar al lado de la persona que ama, pero a mí me basta con saber que puede ser mío o que lo es, esté yo o no presente para verlo. Dime, si así son las cosas, ¿quién es el más retorcido de los dos?

 _Pero aun cuando es verdad, al único que juzgarán será a mí._

 _Para todos yo soy el único monstruo._

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Un día después**

Al saber que Celty permanecería junto a Shizuo, el médico prefirió no marcharse del apartamento para contestar la llamada entrante. Sin embargo, se dirigió al balcón y cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí, procurando evitar hacer ruido. Adoptó un semblante indescifrable cuando volvió a leer el número del contacto que aparecía en la pantalla.

—Orihara-kun —saludó en el tono más despreocupado que fue capaz de modular.

— _¿Puedes hablar?_

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

— _¿Qué_ _qué_ _sucede? Sucede_ _que_ _ya_ _ha_ _llegado_ _la_ _hora_ _de_ _que_ _ser_ _un_ _monstruo_ _y_ _comportarse_ _como_ _uno, le_ _cobré_ _facturas_ _a_ _nuestro querido amigo_ _en_ _común. Si me lo preguntas no creo que el muy idiota de Shizu-chan sepa a quiénes ha perjudicado con sus rabietas..._

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó Shinra mientras se volvía para darle un vistazo al interior.

— _Ha_ _sido_ _cosa_ _del_ _Awakusu. Y, aunque_ _no_ _lo_ _quiera, quizá_ _sea_ _capaz_ _de_ _comprender_ _su_ _posición. Sé que_ _Shizu-chan_ _les_ _ha_ _costado_ _mucho, mucho_ _dinero. Ni_ _aun_ _con_ _tu_ _profesión, creo_ _que_ _hayas visto_ _nunca_ _tanto_ _dinero_ _junto. Lo_ _que_ _ha_ _pasado_ _es_ _que_ _Shizu-chan_ _ha_ _interferido_ _en_ _una_ _importante_ _transacción_ _a_ _cargo_ _de_ _dos_ _ejecutivos. Según_ _me_ _han_ _dicho, se_ _trata_ _de_ _Morisaki_ _Takuya_ _y Mitamura_ _Shiro. No_ _son_ _tan_ _importantes_ _como_ _lo_ _es_ _Shiki, pero_ _sí_ _que_ _son_ _influyentes_ _dentro_ _del_ _grupo. Y me_ _apuesto_ _a_ _que_ _han_ _sido_ _ellos_ _quienes_ _han_ _optado_ _por_ _eliminar_ _a_ _su_ _contratiempo, ya_ _sea que_ _lo_ _hayan_ _hecho_ _con_ _el_ _consentimiento_ _de_ _Dougen_ _y_ _Mikiya_ _como_ _si_ _no._

—¿Cómo?

— _El_ _cómo_ _lo_ _hicieron_ _da_ _lo_ _mismo. Lo_ _que_ _hay_ _que_ _saber_ _es_ _qué_ _usaron_ _y_ _cuándo_ _lo_ _usaron. Por_ _lo_ _que_ _has_ _dicho_ _la_ _toxina_ _está_ _trabajando_ _rápido_ _y_ _no_ _creo_ _que_ _podamos_ _permitirnos_ _esperar_ _a que_ _terminen_ _por_ _analizar_ _la_ _sangre. Debemos_ _ir_ _con_ _la_ _fuente_ _primaria_ _y_ _preguntar..._

—Es decir, ¿hay que interrogar al Awakusu?

— _No_ _suena_ _bien, ¿cierto? Y_ _como_ _puede_ _tomarnos_ _otro_ _poco_ _saber_ _si_ _acaso_ _han_ _tenido_ _permiso_ _o_ _no, la_ _opción_ _que_ _nos_ _queda_ _es_ _esa: "preguntar". Por_ _lo_ _cuidadosos_ _que_ _han_ _sido_ _para_ _ocultar_ _la información, me_ _da_ _la_ _impresión_ _de_ _que_ _tanto_ _Morisaki_ _como_ _el_ _otro_ _no_ _buscan_ _hacerse_ _responsables de lo sucedido._

—¿Y no es opción preguntarle a Shiki?

— _Si_ _yo_ _fuera_ _él, aunque_ _decidiera_ _lidiar_ _con_ _la_ _insubordinación_ _y_ _eliminarlos en el proceso, dejaría_ _que_ _todo_ _siguiera_ _su_ _rumbo. No_ _es_ _como_ _si_ _no_ _fuera_ _a_ _resultarle_ _un_ _problema a él y a todo el Awakusu lo_ _que_ _ha_ _hecho_ _Shizuo. Aun si dice tener cierto honor, sigue_ _siendo parte_ _de_ _la_ _mafia_ _y_ _también_ _le_ _rinde_ _cuentas_ _a_ _los_ _de_ _arriba. Además... ¿por_ _qué_ _esperar_ _a_ _que_ _Shiki_ _nos_ _dé_ _permiso_ _de hacer_ _preguntas? A_ _Morisaki_ _lo_ _tengo_ _justo_ _enfrente..._

—¿Izaya?

— _Escucha bien, Shinra. ¿Quieres ayudar a Shizuo? Haz lo que te digo: ve a buscar a Mitamura. Como estoy seguro de que tengo razón, dile que sabes lo que ha hecho, que tienes pruebas y que, por supuesto, quieres negociar. Es un completo blandengue que seguro que pica. Reúnete con él, a solas claro está, y antes de que termines de preguntar, ya estaré ahí._

—¿Y dónde será la reunión? ¿y cómo se supone que me ponga en contacto con él?

— _Siendo yo un informante, tendrías que suponer que tengo todo solucionado..._

 **-o-O-o-**

 **[primera escena del capítulo #17]**

 **-o-O-o-**

Con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón, Izaya permaneció con un semblante imperturbable al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio en la saliente de la terraza.

Aunque los nudillos de su mano palpitaban, sonreía.

Ágil como siempre, pudo adelantarse al chasquido que resonó en el lugar y logró colocarse en aquella posición que le permitió ver la caída y lo que resultó de ésta. Por su mirada no parecía que le hubiera resultado como un hecho impresionante. En realidad, se sentía decepcionado y molesto.

En cambio, Shinra no fue capaz de apartar la vista del suelo. Con sus dedos rodeó la cerca metálica para darse apoyo y se inclinó sobre la misma.

Izaya posó su atención en su amigo.

—Es una pena. Realmente lo es. No ha podido sernos de mucha utilidad, ¿o sí? —Izaya empezó a caminar con dirección al centro de la terraza—. Únicamente ha dado un espectáculo que algunos considerarían como un asunto grotesco, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Dada la situación, creo que volveré con Morisaki-san. Es obstinado, lo reconozco, pero seguro que durante nuestra primera reunión le he dado en que pensar y para estos momentos ya tendrá una respuesta.

Izaya se detuvo y miró la punta de su zapato. Se recordó que tendría que limpiarla cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Se volvió y cuando vio que Shinra permanecía sin moverse, frunció el ceño.

—Oye, Shinra, no me digas que de repente te importa ser parte de algo como esto. Para empezar, tú me arrastraste contigo y en segunda, eres un médico clandestino y si me lo preguntan lo que ha pasado aquí no ha sido más que un accidente. Tú querías respuestas y ante la negativa, solo forzamos las cosas. El cómo ha resultado no ha sido nuestra responsabilidad. Tú tienes que creerlo.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti?

—Lo haría si me importara, te lo aseguro —dijo con ligera irritación—. Ahora, no pierdas el tiempo, Shinra: encárgate de Mitamura y yo lidiare con el resto. ¿Ya te das cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor que nos asistiera la transportista? Nos habría evitado este tipo de tareas desagradables, ¿no te parece? Me parece que incluso Vorona podría habernos venido bien.

Aunque se dio cuenta de que Izaya buscaba hacerlo enojar para hacerle saber que no lo había perdonado todavía, Shinra se guardó para sí sus réplicas.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Sé qué opinión tienen todos de mí, pero no creo que puedan acusarme de ser el más retorcido. Conozco a uno que otro que podrían pelearse por el puesto. Cuando suceda lo peor, Shinra, querrás haber decidido importunar a Celty y quizá castigar a Shizuo. Tal vez se lo merece.

—¿Cuándo suceda lo peor? Sucederá lo que tú quieres que suceda.

—Cierto, pero ni siquiera tú puedes imaginarte lo que podría hacer para conseguir lo que quiero.

 _En realidad sí lo sé, pero el hecho de saber que lo aceptaré es lo que hace que pueda ser llamado tu amigo._

Horas más tarde

El médico clandestino esperó con cierta impaciencia la llegada del informante. Lo esperó protegido por la oscuridad que proporcionaba el amplio arco de un puente.

—¿Está hecho? —preguntó el médico al momento de sentir a Izaya llegar a su lado.

—Sí, está hecho

—¿No tendrá problemas?

—¿Shizuo? No, mientras no vuelva a importunarlos ese monstruo estará bien. Al final, conseguí que Morisaki-san me dijera cuánto dinero perdió el Awakusu. Y, pues, ¿qué remedio? He ido a reunirme con uno de los ejecutivos hace unas pocas horas.

—¿Quién?

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que logré hacer un trato con él. Le he pagado todo lo que perdieron en la operación. Y a cambio me ha dicho que procurara que, sin decir gran cosa, el Awakusu termine por pasar por alto el que Shizuo sea un inconveniente. Por eso, si alguien llega a tener problemas al menos podemos contar con que no será él.

—Gracias. Supongo que ha sido un golpe a tu orgullo.

—¿Qué? ¿Perder mi trabajo y pagarles con prácticamente todo lo que he logrado reunir? Pues no, no tanto como pensé... Je, je, ¿y tú? ¿le has dicho la verdad a la transportista?

—Le he dicho que recurrí a Shingen. Pero si me ha creído o no, no lo sé.

—No es una mentira completa. Únicamente te has guardado que fui yo a quien usaste.

El médico se giró a Izaya.

—Shinra, ¿tú crees que simplemente puedes manipularme sin que haya consecuencias? Eres de lo peor. Pero, claro, al final el que ha sido un completo idiota he sido yo, ¿no? He sido yo quien te ha contado lo que has usado contra mí...

Shinra permaneció en silencio.

—No creas que no voy a sacar ventaja de la situación. Voy a utilizarla. Voy a utilizarte y voy a utilizar a Shizuo.

—Haz lo que mejor te parezca. En realidad, no creo que finalmente logremos librarnos de una pieza. No me parece posible que lo que ha pasado no salga a la luz.

—Eso está por verse. ¿Te arrepientes de lo hecho?

—No.

—Ah, ¿quién lo diría? Puede que, después de todo, no seas alguien tan malvado como pensé. Aun así, no lo dudes, cuando llegue la hora, yo estaré dispuesto a que pases sobre mí y ya se verá cómo eres realmente. En fin, cuando Shizuo despierte, no le digas nada de nada. Dile solamente que, sucedió cosa tan simple, como haber estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué bien podría traer contarle lo que hicimos por él? Ya nada puede hacer para mejorar las cosas. Te recuerdo que yo lo quiero vivo y siendo justo como siempre ha sido; quiero de vuelta a mi monstruo y no a una persona guiada por la culpa y que se crea que ha quedado en deuda con nosotros.

—¿Piensas protegerlo a costa nuestra?

—Puedes pensarlo así. Tú has hecho lo mismo con Celty, ¿no es verdad? Pero, al final, yo soy alguien que usará a los demás para cumplir sus caprichos. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Por mi bien, ya no me lo puedo permitir una segunda vez.

 _Estúpido, estúpido Shizuo. Es posible que la razón por la cual no tengo corazón sea porque lo tomaron e hicieron con él todo lo que se les vino en gana. Si acaso se rompió, ¿cómo esperas que funcione?_

* * *

 **N** **.** **del** **A** **.** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Guest, awww, ¡qué lindo que te haya emocionado! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!


	21. 3ra Pte - 20

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#20**

* * *

 **Momento actual**

 **Hospital**

En un principio, el guardaespaldas no habló y se dedicó a contemplar a Izaya con detenimiento. Cuando hubo terminado con su primera evaluación, se aproximó al centro del cuarto, le dio un segundo vistazo a Izaya, todavía desconcertado, y después arrastró la silla destinada a las visitas hasta posicionarla junto a la cama del enfermo.

El chirrido de la silla tuvo un efecto inesperado en Izaya. De alguna manera, terminó por ponerlo en un estado de alerta. Aunque lo intentó, no era capaz de hacerse conjeturas con respecto al sentir del guardaespaldas.

Sin acelerar su paso, luego de sentarse, y con el rostro muy serio, Shizuo colocó su mano encima del dorso de la de Izaya. Sin embargo, aquel gesto no parecía hacer juego con su expresión. Era la expresión que indicaba que, ante la mínima provocación, el monstruo despertaría para destruirlo todo.

A todo y a todos.

Sin poder sentirse con su confianza habitual, como un informante, como Orihara Izaya, Izaya aguardó por las palabras de Shizuo. Y en su espera supo que aguardaba por unas en especial y que, para ello, tendría que resignarse y dar otras que apenas había podido decir a Shinra.

Durante un rato, se hizo el silencio.

—Yo no pienso decir nada. Habla tú. Quiero que seas tú quien me cuente lo que ha pasado, absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado —Izaya pensó que aquello sonaba más a una orden que a una petición.

—No creo que...

—No trates nada más —tronó—. Estoy furioso contigo, esa es la verdad, pero no me iré sino hasta que termines de dar explicaciones. A mí. Shinra me ha contado lo que sabe, pero yo quiero conocer el resto por ti.

»Dime la verdad, Izaya.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Hospital, 15 días antes**

—¿Shinra...?

—Sí, Kishitani Shinra —repitió ella con una tímida sonrisa. A Izaya le pareció que, de alguna manera, la mujer se sentía un tanto alegre por darle la noticia de que tenía una visita luego de que nadie se hubiera presentado cuando se halló en estado crítico. A saber, huesos rotos, hemorragia interna y principios de un caso de desnutrición que hizo lo posible por impedirle una rápida recuperación.

Luego de tres semanas, había recuperado peso; aunque si pasaba su mano sobre los costados aun sentía cada una de las costillas, era ya capaz de comer sin volver el estómago.

El informante no dijo nada y se limitó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza. La enfermera hizo lo propio y permitió que su paciente se tomara su tiempo para levantarse.

Con lentitud, el informante se incorporó sobre la cama.

 _Así que seguimos de pie..._

 **-o-O-o-**

Con su brazo en torno al estómago, Izaya se dejó caer en la silla. Frente a él y con una mesa en medio, estaba Shinra.

Con el semblante relajado, Izaya lo contempló y procuró no detenerse por más tiempo del necesario en los vendajes que lucía en el término del brazo.

—No pareces estar sorprendido —dijo el médico. Su voz tenía un tono despreocupado y no dejo ir a su sonrisa. Sin embargo, Izaya no creía que su presencia se sintiera como cualquier otro día. De hecho, percibía la misma hostilidad que alguna vez recibió de Shizuo y que seguiría recibiendo de Kida Masaomi.

—Lo estoy.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo lo estoy más.

Izaya soltó una risilla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque has venido o es porque me he librado en una sola pieza cuando eso no era parte del plan? —dijo a sabiendas de que no había podido encontrar una peor manera de preguntarle aquello.

—Sé perfectamente cómo la has librado de una pieza. La respuesta es Celty...

—Y Gaki, quien, por razones que ignoro, decidió decirle dónde me tenían, justo a tiempo para impedir que la golpiza se convirtiera en una carnicería...

—¿Vas a decirme que no lo anticipaste?

—¿Crees que de saber que haría Aosaki o que no haría Akabayashi lo hubiera permitido?

Shinra no replicó. Sin embargo, se adelantó a las palabras de Izaya.

—Te daré una hora solamente. No se requiere ni de un minuto más para que todo esto quede zanjado. Zanjado y olvidado.

—Es decir que tú y yo hemos terminado, luego de tanto tiempo —la posibilidad de que ocurriera lo dicho, no pareció afectar al informante. Y si acaso lo hacía, logró esconderlo. Ante Shinra, estaba alguien quien era lo más parecido al Orihara Izaya que siempre había conocido y que hacía creer que el único amor que sentía era por los humanos.

—Sí, exactamente. Pero, al igual que yo, no lo lamentas. Lo sé. Desde un inicio estuviste convencido de lo que querías y que para ello podrías sacrificarnos a "todos". De hecho, he tenido tiempo para pensar en el asunto y sé que no has podido dar una explicación para el incidente de las bodegas. En él, hay más de lo que has querido admitir.

—¿Shizuo lo sabe todo?

—Izaya.

—Hablaré si me das una respuesta.

—No creo tener una que te guste. Sabe tanto como yo. O al menos lo que tengo por seguro. Si no ha venido, ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo que...

—Cuando se trata de Shizuo no puedo estar seguro de nada. El hecho de que no pueda responderme con palabras o con lógica siempre habrá de tenerme en jaque.

—Así que tengo razón. ¿Estás tratando de desviar la conversación a tu antojo?

—¿Buscas desquitarte conmigo?

Izaya tuvo la suficiente decencia como para mostrarse molesto y un poco más honesto que antes.

—Sin duda te lo merecerías. Por un capricho tuyo, te he dado una mano y lo que resulta peor, he tenido que mentirle a Celty por más tiempo del que me creía capaz... En realidad, Izaya, estoy a punto de creer que lo sucedido a Shizuo fue idea tuya.

Izaya no trató de ocultar su enojo.

—Sabes que no se trata de ningún capricho. Si así lo crees, entonces no sólo serás un egoísta sino un completo hipócrita. Ya lo sabes y no hace falta hacerlo evidente: querría desquitarme por lo que han hecho. Se los haría pagar, pero de hacerlo, volveríamos a estar como en un principio. Y ¿para qué? ¿para darle la razón a Shizuo? Olvídalo, estoy dispuesto a realizar muchas concesiones, pero aceptar su irracionalidad no lo haré nunca. Al final, nada de lo que hago es en beneficio de alguien que no sea yo.

—Cierto; no necesito escucharlo. Lo que importa es que todo ha salido como lo has planeado. He venido para que reconozcas que así es. Necesito saber que no he cometido un error.

—Sí, casi todo ha sido como quise que lo fuera... —Izaya se detuvo a media frase.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres una terrible persona, Shinra —empezó a decir Izaya sin saber exactamente a dónde quería llegar con aquella declaración.

Shinra permaneció en silencio, y pese a que así, le permitía continuar, Izaya tardó otro poco en terminar de decir lo que pensaba. Si era sincero consigo mismo no pretendía que Shinra se marchara tan pronto. De hecho, quería tener el gusto de saber lo que _verdaderamente_ buscaba hacerle saber con su visita.

—Tú lo dijiste alguna vez: eres egoísta, tan egoísta que sacrificarías la felicidad propia, la del resto, incluida la de Celty, si con ello consigues que permanezca a tu lado. Todo porque crees amarla, para ti esa es la única verdad... Eso siempre me ha parecido contradictorio, sin sentido.

—¿Pero?

—Pero ahora me avergüenza decir que lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente —Izaya rio con suavidad y se giró a la ventana—. ¿Quién lo hubiera previsto? Fuiste capaz de sobreponerte a tu egoísmo. Tus palabras fueron "no fue mi amor por Celty lo que nos ha llevado a este punto". Si algo como eso pudo suceder, entonces ¿yo podría intentar arreglar esto? ¿por qué no? ¿No tengo ante mí a una persona que dice amar a un ser sin cabeza? ¿No podría ser posible que uno en verdad amara a un monstruo y que dicho monstruo hiciera lo mismo?

Shinra se dio cuenta de que le importaría la respuesta que tuviera para él. Antes de hablar y sin poder frenar el gesto, recorrió con la mirada su brazo y se detuvo al llegar a la mano faltante.

—Me gustaría poder decir que depende de ti. Pero no realmente.

—Shinra... Esto... es el final que yo planeé. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ya lo sabía. Y Shizuo también lo supo. Al final querías tener un poco de diversión para terminar por huir. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? A decir verdad, Izaya, a veces eres muy predecible...

—¿Lo soy? Saberlo sin duda me parece una completa decepción. Pensé que quizá podrías creer que luego de actuar noblemente por una vez en mi vida, podría hacerlo nuevamente.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerlo cuando tú mismo me dijiste que utilizarías el percance de Shizuo en tu propio beneficio? Luego de que lo ayudaras, armaste un segundo escenario donde fueras tú quien llevará las riendas. Tú eres tan retorcido como yo lo soy. En comparación, Shizuo no parece ser tan monstruoso.

—Y si eso es verdad, ¿por qué yo soy al que acusan de serlo y no a ti o a cualquier otro?

—Porque fuiste capaz de trabajar para el Awakusu, con ello usar herramientas para lograr lidiar con Shizuo y pese a estar enamorado, usar eso mismo para volverlo contra ti una segunda vez. ¿Quién puede ser capaz de hacer algo como eso? Tuviste lo que querías y huiste. Y en cuanto lo recuperaste... ¿qué hiciste?

—No creo tener ya una respuesta. ¿Qué será lo siguiente que haga? Honestamente no tengo la menor idea. Creí que lo sabía, pero ya no estoy seguro. Está bien, no voy a negarlo más: no te has equivocado salvo en pensar que no he tenido que lidiar con imprevistos. Piensa lo que quieras de mí, pero sé que necesito exponerme nuevamente para que creas que yo en verdad he pensado en ti como algo más que tan sólo un peón. Sé que disculparse no arregla nada. En realidad, quizá ni siquiera soy capaz de lamentarlo en serio. Acepto también que he sacrificado a cada persona que tuvo conmigo lo más parecido a una relación "normal". Sé que mi razón para haberlo hecho es porque hoy por hoy no sólo soy como tú, sino que he logrado dar con la manera de caer otro poco. ¿Qué me importa a mí si he tenido que darlos a todos a cambio de un _capricho_? ¿Qué importancia puede tener que no hay quien trabaje para mí ni yo para nadie? ¿tendría que lamentar que me odie mi familia o mi único amigo? Si lo tengo a él, nada puede importarme. Ni siquiera creo que quede algo de Orihara Izaya. Lo que resta no podría ser más que algo roto. Lo que hice de mí es tanto culpa mía, como tuya. También lo sabes, pero lo justo es que no te lo reclame. Tuviste la oportunidad de mentirle a Aosaki y sacrificarme como te dije que te lo permitía, pero preferiste no hacerlo. ¡A saber por qué no lo habrás hecho!

—No creas que conozco el motivo. Me lo he preguntado, pero he decidido no darle más vueltas. Es mejor así. En cambio, sí que he pensado en lo que dijiste cuando Shizuo te llevo al departamento. Mentiste cuando te pedí una explicación. ¿Cómo podría ser una casualidad que, justo cuando Shizuo ha quedado en deuda contigo, aun sin saberlo él, se presente una oportunidad para que te devuelva el favor? Sé que de alguna manera fuiste tú quien lo hizo posible. Tú querías estar ese día en las bodegas y si eso es verdad, entonces todo lo demás es fácil de suponer.

—Sin duda, voy a extrañar mantener una conversación contigo. ¿Crees que orquesté todo para tener a Shizuo de nuevo a mi lado? Debería poder ser capaz de sentirme avergonzado por lo cierto que resulta tu idea... Sí, eso es lo que pretendía cuando utilicé a esa tonta. Elegirla a ella era mi vía de huida. Mi plan de contingencia era ella... Pensé que, en cuanto yo tuviera lo que buscaba de Shizuo, luego de atarlo con la mentira del video, supiera la verdad y entonces tendría motivos para decir que no cometió una equivocación cuando me juzgó como él verdadero monstruo. Él tenía razón. Sí que pretendía huir... ¿por qué no? No hay nada que me haga no ser un cobarde, ¿no es así? Esa es la explicación para el incidente que te ha traído aquí...

»Mi amor por los humanos no significa que me importen. Su bienestar no me importa en lo absoluto, lo que suceda con ellos me da lo mismo mientras yo me mantenga divertido. Y sé que algo como eso no podría ser aceptado por Shizuo... Por ser lo que soy, yo mismo le pedí a Kazamoto que lo armara todo, le dije que usara a Mimizu, a Haruna Niekawa y, claro, a mis hermanas. No me importó que sucediera con ellas, las usé como las piezas que son a mis ojos... Aun así, resultó un imprevisto lo que le hicieron a Mairu. Lo mejor de todo es que lo sabe. Sabe lo que le hice pues el propio Kazamoto se lo dijo y sé que Kururi no tardará en saberlo. Si hubiera pensado lo peor de mí, en primera no hubiera querido ayudar a su hermano y recurrir a ese idiota... Está bien, me parece que podré aceptar su odio, sin embargo... sabía que Shizuo no me lo perdonaría nunca. En cuanto lo supiera me diría lo mismo que me dijo en Raijin... Por alguna razón, sé que soy incapaz de lidiar con ello una segunda vez.

»¿No es patético, Shinra? Nunca podré acostumbrarme a las contradicciones de Shizuo y, sin embargo, ¿qué fue lo que hice yo? Busqué a Magenta con un segundo motivo, para saber si acaso era posible que alguien pudiera perdonar lo que soy y lo que he hecho. Si era posible, ¿por qué no podría suceder lo mismo con Shizuo? Pero, aunque supe que podría ser perdonado, no abandoné la idea original. Todo parecía estar teniendo lugar tal y como yo lo planeé, pero perdí por mi propia humanidad. ¿Cómo podría haber anticipado que un tropiezo mío podría hacer que las cosas se adelantaran? Tuve la suerte de terminar en el hospital y que a Magenta le pasara por la cabeza que tenía que darle cuanto antes el video a Shizuo... ¿Te he dicho algo que no intuyeras ya? Como sea predecible además de patético, no me quedará nada más que renunciar a mi amor por los humanos.

La falta de reacción de Shinra, apenas fue capaz de soportarla. ¿Se había sorprendido con lo dicho o simplemente se había resignado a pensar que todos en Ikebukuro lo juzgaban correctamente?

 _Tú también lo has de creer. Soy_ un maldito lisiado emocional, un manipulador, un monstruo _. Un monstruo que tiene que sobrevivir con un amor unilateral... Si lo crees tengo que creerlo también._

—¿No tienes nada que decir? Ya he admitido que planeé un teatro lamentable para ganarme la confianza de un monstruo y que, con tal de que pudiera encontrar en él un poco de lo que siento yo por los humanos y por ese mismo idiota, estaría dispuesto a que tú y yo fuéramos las herramientas de las que prescinde la yakuza... Él se dio cuenta y me lo dijo: yo no puedo evitar sacar a relucir lo peor de todos y disfrutarlo...

—¿Qué si tengo algo que decir? Mi primer impulso es alegrarme por advertirle a Shizuo en su momento lo que sucedería de relacionarse contigo. Le dejé claro que cuando se trata de ti, sólo hay dos opciones que considerar como posibles futuros escenarios. Sin importar nada, tú seguirás creando caos a tu alrededor. Sin embargo... alguna vez Celty me dijo que creía que, quien puede sentir amor, aunque sea por una sola persona, no podría estar por completo perdido. Por mi propio bien, yo tengo que creerlo como una verdad.

—Huh... ¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Si acaso es amor lo que siento por Shizuo es un amor enfermo, de lo más retorcido.

—Quizá. Pero puedes pensar que, en ningún momento, has pensando en él como la persona que lo causó todo. No has querido que cargue con nada de la responsabilidad. Gran parte has querido asumirla tú, ¿por qué? Tal vez en la respuesta está lo que podría hacer de ti alguien más que algo roto. Y si esta es la última vez que voy a involucrarme en ese caos que te sigue, te diría que tomes lo que quieres. Esta vez toma lo que quieres, Izaya. No tendrás otra oportunidad.

—Quizá ya la he perdido. Si Shizuo escuchara lo que hice y hasta qué punto pensaba llegar, ¿cómo crees que podría responderme? ¿Aceptaría sin más lo que soy? ¿aceptaría renunciar a lo que hace que no sea por completo un monstruo?

—Si hay algo que abunda en este sitio son los amores retorcidos.

 _¿Por qué no podría contar el suyo?_

—Je, je. Sí, tienes razón. Pero... si le digo lo que aún no sabe, se marchará. Si quiero tener lo que busco tendré que decirle que sólo él es a quien tendríamos que considerar el centro del problema. Y ya no creo poder ser capaz de llamarlo un monstruo. Por el contrario, quiero decirle que lo amo porque, impulsivo o no, es un ser humano interesante.

 _Lo sé, Izaya. Él tiene un problema similar: podría decirte que te ama, si acaso es así, y hacerte un monstruo y de paso ser uno también, o podría ayudarte si decide que las cosas deben volver a ser como antes. Lo mejor para ustedes, lo mejor para todos es que, apenas se vieran en las calles, se dijeran que se odian._

Conservando para sí aquel pensamiento, el médico se levantó y se giró a la salida de la sala.

Pero justo cuando Izaya pensó que Shinra se iría sin más, se detuvo.

—Me gustaría poder golpearte, ¿sabes? Justo en la cara.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? No hay quien lo impida y yo no trataría de defenderme.

—Así es, pero no lo haré porque soy diestro.

A la sonrisa de Shinra le siguió la de Izaya.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N** **.** **del** **A** **.** ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia! ¡Tengan un muy feliz 2018!

Guest, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Te agradezco tus lecturas y comentarios! :D

Haneko-chan, ¡hola! En su momento, te respondí el mensaje por PM, espero lo hayas leído. Pero, tan feliz me puso leer tu comentario, que te lo digo de nuevo: ¡gracias! Fueron muy alentadoras tus palabras (n_n) La escena que pides está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero saber de ti!


	22. 3ra Pte - 21

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#21**

* * *

… _Qué oportuna, transportista… mi hermoso ángel de la muerte…_

 _Heh… ¿estoy muriendo…?_

 _Qué pena… Quería que fuera Shizuo el monstruo que me viera morir…_

 _Lo preferiría a él sobre un ángel… lo eligiría a él por encima del cielo…_

 _Shizuo…_

.

.

.

Antes de que la lluvia y el dolor lograran oscurecer cada uno de sus sentidos, le pareció que la transportista, a falta de voz, se decidió por el único gesto que él podría entender.

Sintió a las manos de Celty pasar suavemente por su cabello y ahí fue donde se quedaron. Ahí se quedaron mucho después de que se hubiera rendido y entregado a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

 **Momento actual**

 **Hospital**

"— _Yo no pienso decir nada. Habla tú. Quiero que seas tú quien me cuente lo que ha pasado, absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado."_

"— _No creo que..."_

"— _No trates nada más —tronó—. Estoy furioso contigo, esa es la verdad, pero no me iré sino hasta que termines de dar explicaciones. A mí. Shinra me ha contado lo que sabe, pero yo quiero conocer el resto por ti. Dime la verdad, Izaya."_

.

.

.

Mientras la presencia de Shizuo invadía cada rincón del cuarto, Izaya pasó un buen rato sin emitir ningún sonido.

" _¿Dime la verdad?"_

Aunque logró dar con lo que le pareció era lo más parecido a una confesión de su parte, permaneció en silencio.

 _Ah… ¿Qué podría decir? ¿qué te gustaría escuchar? Si creo conocerte, Shizu-chan, diría que fui yo. Que yo lo planeé todo: diría que usé a mis hermanas como cebos. Que no me importó en ningún momento. Reconocería que lo planeé todo de un modo que resultara casi como sucedió la primera vez. Diría que yo fui quien hizo el trato con Kazamoto, pero que no creí que Mimizu actuaría por su cuenta. Sí… diría que fui yo. Que Shinra no lo sabía. Que nunca supo nada. Y aceptaría que yo sabía la manera en la cual se comportarían todos: Shinra, mis hermanas… tú. Sabía que Kururi me buscaría luego de que se hubieran llevado a Mairu. Y sabía que después ella iría a buscarte y tú a mí…_

 _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pensé que podría ser capaz de admitir algo tan humillante? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Shizu-chan: mi posición desventajosa en este patético escenario ha sido todo idea mía… Si hemos llegado a este punto, justo como ahora lo estamos… es porque así lo quise._

 _Estúpido, estúpido Shizu-chan. Nunca harás nada de lo que yo espero y sin duda tampoco me darás nada de lo que deseo tener, ¿cierto? Pero tendrías que saber también que sí cometiste un error cuando me juzgaste… Al menos en cuanto a lo que me dijiste en Raijin. Fueron esas palabras las únicas que se hundieron en mí y por esa razón es que son lo que hay. En "él", en "eso" están tus palabras y nada más._

 _El saber que sí hay algo sólo prueba que ahí, en mí, "él" existe._

Ahora con expresión de piedra, Shizuo contempló al informante tratar por todos los medios de mantenerse calmado y permanecer por encima de la situación y del resto: se mordió la mejilla, la lengua y también los labios, se llevó la mano a la boca para así cubrirla y ahogar susurros que podían ser transformados en verdades humillantes. Se inclinó también sobre su cuerpo con el brazo en torno al estómago, se giró a un lado, ocultando su rostro… A Shizuo le pareció que en algún punto Izaya trató de reírse, pero, al final, dejó a sus dedos aferrarse a la ropa de hospital, a la altura del corazón.

En ningún momento se giró a Shizuo.

—¿La verdad? —repitió Izaya con media sonrisa—. La verdad que pides ¿qué tanto quieres escucharla?

El informante posó su mirada en la mano que Shizuo aún mantenía bajo la suya. Aunque aquel contacto era agradable, e incluso reconfortante, no podía competir con la expresión que Shizuo se negaba a cambiar. Y a raíz de lograr percibirla, Izaya pensó al instante en el papel que había jugado en todo aquel teatro.

La incipiente sonrisa de Izaya se transformó en una mueca.

Y notó que, apenas comenzó a hablar, no podría detenerse. Notó que las palabras salieron sin que tuviera la necesidad de pensarlas siquiera un poco y que cobraban fuerza conforme las dejaba salir.

 _Yo soy quien tendría que odiarte ahora mismo._

—Ah, Shizu-chan, ¿y por qué tendría que ser yo quien dé explicaciones? A mi modo de ver las cosas, tú también tendrías que hacerlo. Y tú lo sabes. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. A cambio de que yo te dijera la verdad que pides, ¿podrías hacer lo mismo? ¿Estarías dispuesto a decirme que al final eres tan solo un monstruo? ¿qué quién ha dicho mentiras eres tú?

 _Lo que me pides, no podría importar menos… Lo que importa es esto…_

 _Ésta es la verdad que importa… ¿La escucharás? ¿Te importará?_

—Tú… ¿por qué tú no…? ¿Qué diablos hacías cuando Celty fue por mí? Creo que puedo entenderlo y sin embargo, no era a ella a quien quería ver. ¿Por qué no estabas ahí? ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí desde hace días? ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías, no dijiste que lamentabas la forma en la cual se dieron las cosas? ¿Por qué no eres tú quien me pide perdón ahora mismo? Si es cierto que Shinra te ha dicho el por qué hice lo que hice, ¿por qué piensas que soy yo el que tiene que asumir el papel del monstruo? Al final, por los motivos que sean, yo te ayudé de la única manera en la que puedo permitirmelo.

Izaya soltó un suspiro y, por fin, logró reírse.

Era una risa que Shizuo conocía bien, pero no buscó hacerla desaparecer.

—Si tanto quieres conocer mis motivos, ¿por qué has esperado tanto para venir?

»Tú dijiste que sólo hacia falta que yo fuera más humano para que lograras aceptarme. Y a su vez yo te dije que la razón que había tras mi odio era que no respondes lógicamente, racionalmente. Tú nunca escuchas lo que busco contarte. Y si pienso que tu forma de ser no podría cambiar nunca, entonces soy yo quien tendría que odiarte ahora mismo. Si siempre serás un monstruo, si siempre no harás lo que yo quiero que hagas, si no atiendes a razones sino a lo que sientes, entonces, ¿por qué no estuviste ahí?

»Yo di a cada uno de mis peones por ti, así que… ¿por qué tú no hiciste lo mismo? Todo este tiempo he sido yo quien ha dicho la verdad. ¡Yo no te mentí! Es cierto que mi amor está torcido, es perverso, es cruel y destructivo, es un amor enfermo pero ¿y el tuyo?

Izaya rio más fuerte y mientras reía su mano se mantuvo a la altura del pecho.

—¿No es patético? ¿No es motivo para reírse? ¡Tendría que ser capaz de responder la pregunta yo solo! Pero… ¿de qué manera podría saber cómo es si ni siquiera sé que existe? ¿He sido yo quien ha querido pensar que existe? ¿Le he dado yo forma y me he lo he creído como una verdad? ¿He pensado que es real, así como me he convencido de que lo es también el amor que siento por los humanos?

 _Acaso… ¿inventé una nueva forma para protegerme?_

 _Definitivamente este no es el final que quiero tener. En realidad, me gustaría tomar de una vez por todas lo que siempre he querido…_

Izaya no podía parar de reir. Rio hasta que se le nubló la vista. Rio por su propia estupidez y rio aun más fuerte ante la falta de palabras de Shizuo Heiwajima.

 _Yo pensé que quien decía la verdad y creía mentiras eras tú, Shizu-chan, pensé que le sucedía a todos salvo a mí… ¿en qué momento fui yo quien prestó atención al sentir de un monstruo? ¿en qué momento acepté hacerme esto?_

—Duele, duele, Shizu-chan, yo sólo quiero que se rompa ya. ¡Quiero que se rompa de una buena vez! ¿Por qué no lo rompes y terminamos con esto? Si lo rompes, entonces podría probarte que soy yo quien ha tenido siempre la razón.

Al instante Shizuo apartó su mano.

—¿Shi-Shizuo?

Mientras seguía esforzándose por serenarse, Izaya se percató de que Shizuo se había levantado de la silla.

 _Sí… vete y rómpelo… ¡Rómpelo si acaso no lo ha hecho ya! ¿Qué más podría esperar de tu parte? Tú sabes el motivo que tenía para haberte querido con vida y de vuelta a mi lado… ¿cierto? Eso no podría cambiar, lo sé. Tengo razón, ¿cierto? ¿la tengo?_

El guardaespaldas tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.

 _¡Di algo, maldito Shizu-chan!_

—Dime la verdad.

 _¡¿Eh?!_

—Dime la verdad —demandó de nuevo con el mismo tono con el cual lo había pedido la primera vez, y como si no hubiera prestado atención a lo que había hablado el informante. Izaya se mostró contrariado y ante su negativa, Shizuo se vio forzado a suspirar y añadir en un tono más suave—: Te prometo que, no importa lo que tengas para decir, yo no me iré. Por hoy voy a quedarme aquí, contigo…

 _Eso es lo único podría ofrecerte, Izaya. Ahora me doy cuenta._

El informante se supo escudado por los brazos de Shizuo. Pero, aunque aceptó su calidez que calmaba cada una de las protestas de su cuerpo, se percató de que no sería capaz de soportar ver cuál era su expresión. Ni siquiera se atrevió a adivinarla. No quería ver en sus ojos lástima, enojo, odio… amor.

Aunque sabía que eso ya no tenía la menor importancia, lo siguió evitando en todo momento.

—Izaya…

Al informante le heló la sangre la mención de su nombre. Y antes de que pudiera clasificar el tono usado, Shizuo lo interrumpió.

—… Yo no te odio, Izaya.

 _No te odié antes y ahora tampoco._

[ _"¿Lo amas o no?"_ ]

[ _"O no esperas nada o esperas lo peor."_ ]

[ _"…_ _se romperá en cuanto se llene de amor u odio"_ ]

La desilusión de Izaya fue, lo quisiera él o no, incapaz de ocultarse.

Rio aún más fuerte y sintió a Shizuo aún más cerca.

Y, sin más, le dijo toda la verdad.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos~! ¡Hasta la próxima~!

Haneko-chan, muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Me hizo muy feliz leerlo ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y quieras leer el siguiente! n_n

Guest, ¡muy bien aquí está el Cap.! ¡Espero que no te haya decepcionado! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^ ^


	23. 3ra Pte - 22

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#22**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya, momento actual**

—¿Shizu-chan?

—...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el informante mostró que no era capaz de comprender qué veía frente a sí. A su vez, con el cuerpo aun temblando de rabia, Shizuo lo único que leyó en su rostro fue desconcierto o así fue hasta que la mirada de Izaya se detuvo en sus manos, en los dedos rotos y en la sangre que manchaba su ropa.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ikebukuro, horas antes**

Sin importar el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su último encuentro con Izaya, cuando éste le dijo todo aquello que, en suma, hizo una verdad que resultó difícil de asimilar, Shizuo aún era capaz de recordar lo que sintió.

De hecho, al pensar en ello, lo sentía otra vez con la misma intensidad...

[ _"¿Por qué no estabas ahí? ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí desde hace días? ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías, no dijiste que lamentabas la forma en la cual se dieron las cosas? ¿Por qué no eres tú quien me pide perdón ahora mismo? Si es cierto que Shinra te ha dicho el por qué hice lo que hice, ¿por qué piensas que soy yo el que tiene que asumir el papel del monstruo? Al final, por los motivos que sean, yo te ayudé de la única manera en la que puedo permitirmelo."_ ]

 _Lo sé..._

Sintió a su pecho apretarse de tal manera que la tensión lo hizo respirar con esfuerzo.

 _Dolió, Izaya. Cada palabra tuya que me forcé a escuchar dolió._

 _Cada parte de mí lo hace todavía._

Sin ser capaz de relajar sus rasgos, aun con el murmullo de la gente que disfrutaba de aquel día soleado en la plaza, Shizuo soltó una bocanada de humo y no tardó en restregar la colilla de cigarro con la punta del zapato.

 _¿Acaso soy capaz de creer que no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que quería decirte que, aunque resultara ilógico, y que siendo yo quien los lastimó, quería haber sido el que fuera por ti? Lo quise a tal punto que poco falto para que pudieran ver lo malvado que soy realmente. Sé que podría ser capaz de seguir haciéndote daño._

 _Maldito seas, Izaya._

 _Dices que sacrificaste a tus peones, y aunque no puedo aceptar tu manera de vernos a todos o el caos que armaste al usarnos, tengo miedo. Creo que podría hacer lo mismo..._

 _¿No es eso justamente lo que haré?_

 _Maldición, maldición... ¡No hay nada que quiera más que hacérselos pagar! ¡Por lo que hice, por lo que hicieron! ¡No quiero frenarme! ¡Quiero destruirlo todo! ¡Quiero hacer uso de lo que soy! ¡Quiero dejar libre al monstruo! ¡Quiero arrasar con todo... con cada uno...! ¡Quiero desquitarme! ¡Con todos, con ellos, conmigo, contigo...! ¡Haré...! ¡Lo que tiene que hacerse!_

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¡Estoy furioso! ¡No para de doler! ¡Quiero que siga tanto como quiero que se detenga!_

Al percatarse de que, de un momento a otro, la gente a su alrededor se dispersaba, cuchicheando entre sí, Shizuo se obligó a calmarse y así lograr abrir las manos que se le habían cerrados en dos puños.

 _No importa lo que quiera, no importa..._

 _Él dijo que te romperás en cuanto te llenes de amor, de odio._

 _Y nunca he querido ser yo quien lo consiga..._

 _No lo haré, no seré yo quién te destruya... Eso lo harás tú..._

 _Sin embargo, ¿deseo a tal punto ser lo suficientemente fuerte y así controlarme como para ignorar lo que hiciste? ¿lo que hicieron por mí?_

 _No creo que..._

—¿Senpai?

Shizuo alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión de Vorona. La mujer lucía una expresión propia de un autómata. Y, por unos instantes, envidió aquel temple. Deseó poder ser capaz de ocultar lo que sentía y en quién pensaba.

—Vorona... yo...

La mujer interrumpió cualquier intento de Shizuo para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—En esta ocasión, Shizuo-sempai ha decidido aceptar mi ayuda. A lo que Shizuo-sempai no pueda darle caza, yo lo encontraré.

Shizuo asintió con la cabeza.

 _Tendrá que ser así porque, ya sea que lo haya querido o no, o realmente lo haga feliz, el único que todavía siente amor por él soy yo. Es retorcido, es completamente incorrecto, pero... es lo que hay..._

.

.

.

 **Departamento de Izaya, pocas horas más tarde**

Sin prestar atención al capítulo de _Hanamaru kindergarten_ que se reproducía en su televisión, el informante de Shinjunku continuó entregado a la tarea a la que había dado comienzo hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Pero no tardó en verse interrumpido.

Tras levantarse del sillón con desgana, Izaya sólo le dio un vistazo a los mensajes que le recordaron que seguía conectado en la sala de chat.

 **Tsukumoya** [¿Tu sufrimiento no prueba tu punto?]

 **Tsukumoya** [Tendrías que gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenías razón.]

 **Tsukumoya** [¿No anticipaste que lo que acabaría contigo sería ya no ser capaz de vivir con el amor hacia cada ser humano?]

 **Tsukumoya** [Era de suponer que sucedería tarde o temprano.]

 **Tsukumoya** [Sin embargo, la caída no terminó contigo.]

 **Tsukumoya** [¿Será que, para empezar, nunca llegaste muy alto?]

Con las manos en torno al respaldo de su silla ejecutiva, Izaya frunció el ceño, pero no respondió a la provocación. En su lugar apagó la pantalla de su ordenador y continuó quemando con aire aburrido las piezas que representaban a los peones que, tiempo atrás, habían formado parte de su patio de juegos.

 _Ella... ese par... Mmmh... ella también... él... sí, él... él..._ —le tomó más tiempo del que podría reconocer para finalmente quemar aquella pieza, pero tras conseguirlo, siguió. Siguió con una expresión difícil de interpretar—, ... _ellos... igual ellos pues no tardarán en saber lo que ha pasado... Shizu-chan..._

Suspiró antes de respaldarse y mirar al techo.

 _Tal parece que, ahora más que nunca, es evidente que se ha quedado solo el titiritero._

Izaya se levantó tras permitirse dejar a la pieza del rey en el centro del tablero.

 _Sin embargo, aunque sea perverso, cruel y enfermo, no ha desaparecido._

 _Aunque retorcido existe todavía._

De pie, en medio de su silencioso apartamento, Izaya se detuvo una vez más en contemplar la pantalla oscura de su ordenador. En un gesto involuntario, torció los labios y no tardó en decidirse por reducir a cenizas también su copia de _Ikebukuro Strikes Back._

Mientras veía lo que resultó de la quema de las piezas, formó una mueca que quizá podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

 _No acabó conmigo, pero es posible que no pueda levantarme de nuevo._

 _No todavía._

 _Quizá es buen momento para que decida que, lo mejor para mí, es conformarme con lo cotidiano._

Izaya negó con la cabeza y soltó una risilla burlona.

 _Alguien como yo no puede conformarse con tan solo sobrevivir. Eso no bastaría. Nunca sería suficiente. A mi modo de ver las cosas uno tendría que tratar por todos los medios de mantener sus convicciones y alcanzar lo que se desea. Al final, no existe lo "bueno" o lo "malo", solo existe lo deseable..._

 _Para mí, durante mucho tiempo lo deseable fue tenerlos a todos en la palma de mi mano. Con tales ambiciones, lo que sea que deseé a partir de hoy no puede ser sobrevivir. No, yo siempre buscaré vivir aun cuando mi modo de vida sea lo que termine conmigo._

 _Es cuestión de tiempo. Dentro de poco verán lo que soy capaz de provocar en respuesta a este sufrimiento..._

 _Que me odien. Yo los amo a todos y poco me importará recibir su odio. A la larga, es un modo de vida... aceptable..._

 _Es un modo de vida que le permite a uno sobrevivir..._

Riendo con amargura por segunda vez, Izaya pateó la mesa que sostuvo al tablero y a cada una de sus piezas. Y aun sin poder recuperarse de su propio sobresalto, tras reunir todo el cumulo de cenizas que se formó, las dejó deslizarse hasta caer a sus pies tan sólo para repetir el proceso.

—¿Te parece que ya estamos a mano? ¿lo estamos?

Cubierto de cenizas y puesto de rodillas en el suelo, Izaya se volvió a la entrada.

Un nuevo sonido se había sumado a los ya presentes.

 _¿Quién..?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Ahora sí que podemos dar inicio a la cuenta regresiva... ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Guest, he aquí el siguiente. Una vez más, te agradezco que sigas la historia. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Haneko-chan, awww, qué linda. Me hizo muy feliz el comentario, ¡gracias! ¡Besos~!


	24. 3ra Pte - 23

**N. del A.** ¡Lo hicimos de nuevo! ¡Llegamos al final de otra historia! De verdad, ¡muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo hasta llegar aquí! De momento sólo me queda decir que ojalá les guste lo que sigue y, claro, que me encantaría conocer su opinión.

 **P.D.:** El "Fin" lo leerán en el #24.

Gracias por comentar, Haneko-chan, ¡espero que sea de tu agrado lo que resta! *(^o^)* ¡Abrazos y besos!

* * *

 **Enroque**

* * *

 **#23**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya, momento actual**

Por segunda vez, resonó en el interior del departamento un golpeteo. Y al reconocerlo como el característico sonido de nudillos chocar con la puerta, por una fracción de segundo, Izaya pensó en la identidad de quién lo producía.

A su parecer, el sonido se dio en un tono tan quedo que no podía ser de alguien que supiera lo que había hecho y, a la vez, era tan fuerte que no podía ser de alguien que ignorara su naturaleza y todo lo que podía hacer para cumplir sus _caprichos_.

Apenas entendió que le parecería humillante pedir por una visita en especial, Izaya no trató de anticipar la reunión.

Sin prisa se levantó, se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Y lo que halló fue un hombre que, a la vez que buscaba permanecer en su sitio, quería dar media vuelta.

 _Por supuesto que tenía que ser él. No podía tratarse de mis empleadores, mi secretaria, mis hermanas o mi amigo (aunque a ninguno ya lo puedo considerar como tal). Tenía que venir justo la persona que amo y a la que había decidido no enfrentar más..._

 _Esto no es lo que yo llamaría un mano a mano._

—¿Shizu-chan?

 _¿Por qué tú...?_

—...

 _Acaso..._

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

 _¿Qué hiciste, Shizu-chan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ante la expresión de confusión del informante Shizuo trató por todos los medios de no desviar la mirada.

 _Ahora puedes verlo, te he dado una forma para comprobarlo: yo no puedo dejar de ser un monstruo. Tú eres quien tiene la razón y quizá has querido engañarte para pensar que podrías aceptar esto. Pero no es lo que quieres, no en verdad, incluso lo has dicho: la razón de tu odio es que no escucho lo que me dicen... y ahora sabes que no podría cambiar nunca._

Aunque tenía la intención de dar inicio a una explicación, Shizuo no dijo nada.

 _Y, aun así, aunque he hecho algo imperdonable, algo monstruoso, he venido para preguntarte sin decirlo, ¿es esto lo que quieres?_

 _Yo sé lo que quiero. Quiero tu amor._

 _¡Qué nos llamen monstruos!_

Con expectación, Shizuo miró la transformación del semblante de Izaya luego de que diera término a la evaluación de su desmejorado aspecto. Pero salvo por el reconocimiento de que finalmente logró entender la situación que tenía delante, no mostró cuál era su sentir.

 _No hay reproche, no hay decepción..._

Frente al silencio, la sola reacción que obtuvo Shizuo de Izaya fue que se hizo a un lado para invitarlo a entrar al departamento.

 _¿Así de simple puede ser...?_

Sin dejar de seguir atento cada movimiento de Izaya, Shizuo se dejó caer sentado en el sillón.

Izaya le dio un vistazo y luego se marchó para regresar con el material de curación adecuado para tratar de aliviar las heridas que lucía en el cuerpo entero; desde los dedos de las manos a los hombros y el rostro.

Así, el informante se acomodó al lado de Shizuo con la intención de hacer lo que Shinra ya no haría más. Pero, al momento de notar que Shizuo alternaba su atención de la televisión a él, con una ceja levantada, Izaya se apresuró en apagar la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —el guardaespaldas se encogió de hombros—. Cada uno tiene sus medios para pasar el tiempo, Shizu-chan. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?

—Si tú lo dices. Oye... ¿no huele a quemado?

—¿Y qué te parece si mejor nos concentramos en lo que realmente importa?

Cuando Izaya hizo a un lado los jirones de tela a los que habían sido reducidas las mangas de su camisa, descubrió cortes y arañazos. Y a Shizuo le pareció que reprimía una sonrisa. A decir verdad, le hubiera gustado verla. Si era honesto consigo mismo no espero que _todo_ se diera como si los últimos días no hubieran tenido lugar. Todo pareciera ser como antes. Sin duda, no espero que _todo_ se sintiera como algo "correcto".

—Esto es como un _déjà vu_... —murmuró Izaya a la vez que limpiaba cada una de las magulladuras de Shizuo con un cuidado que sabía sólo él conocía—. Eso parece ser, pero es más bien lo que se llama _ojo por ojo, diente por diente._ Claro, tú no te limitaste a sólo quebrarte los dedos. ¿Es esta tu manera de disculparte, mi querido Shizu-chan?

Con suavidad, Izaya deslizó la punta de sus dedos por las manos temblorosas de Shizuo, y previo que, por lo pronto, no sería capaz de hacerlas responder.

—Shizu-chan, ¿querrías contarme qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Lo sabes —al hablar, Shizuo apartó su mano y la llevó a su regazo.

A Izaya le pareció que aquel ademán lo hizo lucir muy humano, más que cualquier otro día. Por eso, con cierta satisfacción, Izaya volvió a buscar su mano y, al igual que hizo Shizuo meses atrás, enlazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría oírtelo decir. Aunque si prefieres callar tendré que aceptarlo. Todo porque me hace temblar de la emoción que no dejarás de sorprenderme. Me siento justo como cuando te vi la primera vez. Una vez más, mi corazón ha dado un vuelco... ¿puedo confiar en que lo seguirá haciendo?

—Nadie perdonará lo que hice...

 _Sí, así es nadie. Nadie nos perdonará, pero no podrías culparlos._

—¿Eso crees? Pruébame, Shizuo. Yo guardaré tu secreto. ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido? ¿Para encontrar consuelo en mí? Vaya, ¿no debería tenerme un poco más de consideración? Después de todo, ese día cumpliste con tu palabra. Aceptaste oír mi verdad, pero te marchaste al día siguiente. La respuesta esperada de mi parte tendría que ser el negarme a recibirte, ¿no? En especial cuando pensé que no harías tal cosa.

Shizuo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero, sin permitírselo, Izaya le rozó la mejilla y adoptó una expresión que reservaba únicamente para el Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Dime la verdad, Shizuo. Ojo por ojo, verdad por verdad...

Aunque tentado a obedecer, al darse cuenta de que, poco a poco, tenía de regreso al Izaya que había conocido desde Raijin, dudó.

[" _Entonces, ¿debo elegir qué prefiero? ¿Lo mejor para mí o lo mejor para esa Pulga? ¿Decirle que lo amo o alejarme para no convertirlo en un monstruo?"_ ]

 _No podría hacerlo nunca._

 _No puedo decírselo. Eso nunca podría hacerle ningún bien._

 _Es mejor que piense que tiene que seguir tratando o jugando..._

Quizá era porque buscó callar cualquier cosa que tuviera para decir, pero Izaya no tardó en reducir la distancia que los mantenía separados hasta casi borrarla.

—Eres un completo imbécil, Shizu-chan. ¿Por qué motivo tendrías que seguir dudando? No es propio de ti pensar las cosas con cuidado, ¿o sí? Te dije hace tiempo que sería un sinsentido si hubiera una razón detrás... ¿lo recuerdas? Si simplemente no podemos explicarlo, lo aceptarás. En mi caso, lo veré como algo deseable y en el tuyo será como algo "bueno". Estoy convencido de que no hemos llegado a este momento por pensar que tú y yo seríamos lo único que podríamos tener. Desde Raijin yo he amado a este monstruo que tengo delante y lo cierto es que no he podido amarlo como amo a cualquier otro... si así es, ¿qué tendrías para decir?

 _Diría lo único que no te traerá dolor y te convertirá en un monstruo. Así lo he prometido. Aun si hay cosas que no pueden decirse, seguiré aquí._

—Diré que te creo, Izaya.

—Ah... Tus disculpas, tu confianza... eso no es lo único que quiero de ti, Shizu-chan, pero, de momento, me parece suficiente —luego de decir aquello, a horcajadas, Izaya se sentó sobre Shizuo.

Con Izaya tan cerca, el guardaespaldas fue capaz de ver los rastros que le recordaron lo que hizo y todo lo que ignoró durante los últimos meses.

—Debí no comportarme como un monstruo. Tendría que haber tratado de frenarme...

—Quizá. Pero quizá la solución tendría que haber sido el serte sincero desde un inicio, ¿no? Tendría que haber escuchado a Shinra y decirte cada cosa que sucedió... tal cual fue...

—No lo hubieras hecho. Sé que te gustó jugar. Volverías a jugar esto, una y otra vez si pudieras. Así eres tú.

 _Aun si eligieras usar de nuevo a quienes trataron de creer que no podrías hacerlo._

—Sí, tienes razón. Y tú eres un monstruo iracundo e impredecible y siempre lo serás. Y, aun así, si prometes borrar tus palabras de mí, ya no trataré de huir.

Bajo su palma, Shizuo sintió latir al corazón de Izaya.

—Te lo digo de nuevo, Izaya: te creo. De verdad te creo.

 _Te creo. Te creo, te creo, te creo..._

—Y si yo decido hacer lo mismo contigo, Shizu-chan, te diría que reír no es lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo.


	25. 3ra Pte - 24

**Enroque**

* * *

 **#24**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto, no eran capaces de percibir claramente la silueta del otro. Sin embargo, los roces y el sonido de su respiración calmada les fueron suficientes para saber que gozaban del momento.

—Izaya...

Aunque suave, la voz de Shizuo sobresaltó al informante quien se había permitido caer en un estado de somnolencia.

—¿Mataste a ese hombre? ¿y el otro qué fue lo que...?

—¿Huh? A saber... Y tú, Shizu-chan, ¿hiciste lo mismo cuando les arrancaste el corazón? —empezó a decir Izaya en susurros—. Es posible que hubiera encontrado disfrute de poder ver sus expresiones desencajadas antes de que las hiciera desaparecer un monstruo... ¿no suena horrible pensar que lo último que viste fue la personificación de la violencia? Pero qué importa cuando todo miedo y sufrimiento llega a su fin cuando uno no existe más...

Con su particular manera de sonreír, con la cual advertía que las reglas del juego iban a cambiar de un instante a otro, Izaya continuó acariciando el cabello de Shizuo, sin parar por alto su falta de respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede, Shizu-chan? De repente te has puesto muy serio... ¿Han sido mis palabras? Quizá es mi manera de castigarte cuando hundiste en mí lo que no tenía intenciones de creerme. O quizá solo quiera jugar contigo como suele suceder. Qué será... qué podría ser...

Shizuo gruñó. Pero no negó que lo hacía feliz saber a Izaya de nuevo como Izaya.

—No importa. Sé que lo arreglaré todo. ¿Lo escuchaste, Shizu-chan? Una vez más, arreglaré tu desastre. No importa. En este momento todo es como tiene que ser, no hemos vuelto al principio. No... En realidad, hemos encontrado la mejor manera de comenzar.

Shizuo se removió en su sitio y se acomodó hasta quedar frente a Izaya.

—Dime, Shizu-chan, ¿te gustaría ir al cielo?

 _No lo merecemos, claro está, pero ¿no acaso yo soy quien los observa desde lo alto? Sí, subiremos tan alto que la caída nos matará. Es una promesa. Es lo único deseable. A partir de hoy, vamos a tratar de alcanzar el cielo, Shizu-chan._

—¿De qué hablas...? Bah, no importa, si eso quieres, está bien...

—Ah, estúpido Shizu-chan, aun si hemos firmado que tendrá lugar nuestro fin este amor enfermo es de lo mejor. Es justo lo que siempre había buscado tener. Es por eso por lo que puedo perdonarte. Por lo que has hecho y por lo que sea que pueda suceder a partir de hoy.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**


End file.
